In between
by seirahErinyes
Summary: AU. OC. The arrancar uprising hasn't stopped and it's up to the shingamis to save the real world! Chapter 23. Discontinued.
1. Chapter1: Conflicts

**An: Hi! I'm Cisqua and I'm new in writing stories here at bleach, I and my friend, Reverie (Rev) started talking about stories in bleach so here it is. Mostly I make stories in Gundam Seed, well please enjoy this story! Read and Review! I don't own bleach...**

* * *

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Conficts**

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia Kuchiki called in horror. Ichigo Kurosaki was badly injured; his left arm, chest and right shoulder were bleeding badly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia was about to run to his aid but Kon stopped her.

"Kon, please..." She said as tears started to swell up in her eyes. But Kon in Ichigo's body shooked his head in reply. A drop of tear streamed down her cheek.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?" Ichigo questioned, he was trying hard to stand and fight but was very weak not too.

The two shinigami who were wearing anbu masks didn't reply. The two were like experts in fighting; they haven't even gotten a scratch from their fight. Then the girl spoke.

"Rukia Kuchiki now is the time to die..."she said. But as soon as she could attack, Ichigo threw his sword in front of her, almost hitting her face. She phased to a non-fighting stance and looked at Ichigo then back to Rukia.

"You won this time Kuchiki, Rukia..." she said as the two vanished into the shadows.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia ran to his aid.

"I...I couldn't do anything..." Ichigo said before he slept in Rukia's lap, defeated.

"Ichigo..." she murmured.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Ichigo how did you sleep?" Rukia said cheerfully.

"Um... Fine..." Ichigo murmured. Ichigo was about to take a second step when he heard a squeak.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... It hurts..." A stuffed teddy bear squeaked.

"Kon?" Rukia said picking up the toy.

"Rukia-chan! Ichigo... Ichigo almost ripped my arm..." Kon replied as he hugged Rukia with big teary eyes.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, but he didn't look straight at her, he just kept staring at his hands and turned it to a fist.

_Ichigo..._Rukia thought as she looked down with teary eyes.

Something was bothering him, she could tell. A thought about losing and weakness. He couldn't even protect himself, how could he protect his family, his friends and... And Rukia. He hated himself that day; his heart sank at the bottom of the deep ocean. Why? Even if he has the power but he hasn't got the skills and... And the courage to do it.

"Are you still thinking about defeat?" Rukia said seriously. Ichigo turned and looked at the small framed girl.

"What?" he replied as if that he didn't understand?

"Defeat?" Rukia lowered her gaze to the stuffed animal who was cuddling closer into her chest.

"I... I..." He couldn't make out the words. Just then Rukia's cell phone rang, she and Ichigo became alarmed, then they ran towards a deserted alley and Ichigo changed into a shinigami.

* * *

They ran as fast as they could but then the signal vanished, the two teens where half way where the hollow had been.

"What?" Rukia called out in curiosity.

"Is your phone broken again?" Ichigo smirked at her. Her eyes gazed through him, and replied.

"I don't know... I just had Urahara fixed it a week ago..." _Strange..._ She thought as she pocketed her cell phone. Ichigo returned to his body, stretching.

"Well let him take a look at it..." he replied as he walked towards home, the wind blew cold that night. Two shadows were lurking behind the trees. Watching the two teens talk with no worries but curiosity.

"Kuchiki..." a female voice whispered. She clenched her fist and followed the two teens, monitoring their moves.

"Hmm... What is her purpose?" a deep manly voice said to him self.

He followed his partner through the shadows, watching the teens every move.

The small framed girl stopped at her tracks, absorbing the weak energy which was following them. _That reiatsu... it's kinda familiar..._

"Rukia..." Ichigo called out.

"Shh... Someone's following us..." she whispered.

"How many?" Kurosaki questioned.

"I'm not sure..." she replied. After a few moments the weird energy grew weaker as the two shoved off the feeling and headed back towards their tracks. _Someone is watching us... I feel it..._Rukia thought.

* * *

**Kurosaki Household...**

Rukia and Ichigo arrived in front of the Kurosaki household gates, then Rukia climbed up the rooftop towards Ichigo's bedroom, she quickly opened her closet and slid inside it. Meanwhile Ichigo entered their front door, only greeted by another surprised attack by his father.

"DAD! STOP IT!!! I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!!!" he yelled. In defeat, Isshin Kurosaki retreated back to the kitchen, cooking their diner.

The carrot-top teen walked towards his bedroom, just to see a raven-hair girl wearing pajamas and reading girly magazines on the floor.

"Hey, that was longer than expected..." Rukia said not looking at him.

"Uhumm..." he replied as he got his stuff and went towards the bathroom to change. After a few minutes Ichigo left the bathroom already in his sleeping attire, a pajama pants and loose comfortable T-shirt.

"Have you told Urahara yet?" Ichigo questioned as he sat down in front of his desk and brought out his homework.

"Yeah..." she replied as she looked at him."What are you doing?"

"Answering our Homework, dope..." he annoyingly replied.

"Home...works?" Rukia asked as she remembered what the teacher has told. "Oh, Crap! I forgot mine at my desk!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo didn't bother, Rukia was in panic. "Nooo... My perfect school-girl act! Gone..." she mourned.

As the wind blew pass the two teens, they sensed a great reiatsu. What was that? Why is it so strong? Rukia Kuchiki looked out the window just to see a shadow jumping from roof-top to roof-top.

"Ichigo!" she called.

* * *

**Park... 10:21 pm**

The two shinigamis ran through the park following the weird reiatsu only to see two shinigamis and the hollow being vanquished, in a blink the monster was gone. Then Rukia's cell phone rang but faded in a second.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked. The two turned around and looked at the two.

"You!" Ichigo gasp. The two were the shinigamis who attacked them the other day.

"Now. Surrender or die painfully..." The same female voice threatened.

"Rukia stay back!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia walked back a few feet but stumbled, she was waiting for the fall to come but it never came. The other masked shinigami caught her in time. Rukia blushed a slight pink.

"Tensa, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called his Zanpakuto.

"Dance, Towa no hana!" she whispered, her sword turned into an Iris-petal covered katana which was sharp as Ichigo's but longer and yet deadly. Behind the mask the girl smiled in joy of calling upon her beloved katana.

"Huh?" Ichigo said to himself. "A Iris?"

"Yes, The Happiness of the Believer... do you believe that' you'll die today?" she asked. Ichigo made a 'tch' and charged towards her only to be stab by the arm, his winced in pain. Then she grabbed hold of his Zanpakuto and tried to throw it towards the other side but failed, hitting her mask by the swords handle, it broke. The mask revealed a girl with long ankle length brown hair and her eyes are also brunette. Ichigo smirked at her. She smiled lustfully towards Ichigo, wanting to taste his blood.

"Re-Reverie Ethime!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Well there's no point in hiding our faces..." the man behind her said. He removed his mask only to reveal a raven headed man; his eyes were pure crimson red.

"Tsu..Tsubasei!" She exclaimed. Tsubasei smiled at her, making her blush red again.

"Enk... WRONG! It's Fuyuki-taicho" he replied.

"Let's finish this..." Ichigo said.

"Gladly..." the shinigami smiled as she used Shunpo, in a blink she was below Ichigo striking his stomach. It began to bleed more and more. He winced in pain, he coughed blood because off the blows pressure.

_This can't be happening again... _Ichigo thought smirking.

"I'm not done yet substitute..." she teased.

Then she gave him another bloody blow. He screamed in agony.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia screamed as she saw him bleeding towards death. She tried run to his aid but Tsubasei held her tight.

"Let me go Tsubasei!!" She protested. Tsubasei shook his head.

"Him or you? You choose Rukia Kuchiki..." he proposed.

"What?" Rukia exclaimed.

"We'll let him live if you surrender..." Then another scream was heard from Kurosaki. _Ichigo!!! _She mentally screamed.

"Surrender or Die?!" Tsubasei said again louder.

"I'm sorry Ichigo..."she mumbled.

"Your choice..."

"I... I ... Sur-" her eyes were now forming tears.

"Don't you dare Rukia!!" Ichigo yelled. "Don't you dare surrender!"

"I-Ichigo..." she smiled. She looked at the raven haired man, her eyes were full of fury "I, die with him!" she proudly said.

_Rukia... _Tsubasei thought.

"I...I Understand your decision... But why did you choose to die with him?" Tsubasei questioned. Reverie stopped at beating Ichigo mercilessly and looked at the two. Ichigo tried to stand up and coughed a great amount of blood.

"Because... I- I have something that I need to answer which involves him, and... And my mission is not done... He's... My responsibility and most of all I began to understand them, and many things which is compared to nothing in soul society... " She finished.

"And what is that?" Reverie butted in.

"Friendship, care and unity... Most of all family..." Ichigo said with his last ounce of strength.

"I see..." Tsubasei replied. "We'll let you go, Rukia..."

"What?!" she replied a little bit surprised.

"Tsubasei what are you talking about?" Reverie asked.

"We're done here. It is better not to return home... and it's Fuyuki-fukutaicho to you" he smiled as he wore his half broken mask.

"No... Are you really quitting our mission, Fuyuki-fukutaicho?" Reverie asked again. Tsubasei smiled and used Shunpo. He was gone.

"Well... No offense to Kurosaki... We'll meet again Rukia..." she said as she wore her half broken mask and smiled. She used Shunpo running after her partner.

"Thanks, Tsubasei..." Rukia whispered as she smiled.

* * *

**Bank... 11:32 pm**

"What are we doing Tsubasei?" Rev asked.

"Shh... Stealing money dope! We'll be living here in this world for a while..." Tsubasei replied.

"Oh..." The two shinigamis stole three bags of money from the national bank unnoticed.

"Mission Accomplish..." he exclaimed. "All we need now is a gigai..." he said to her as the two traveled towards Urahara's shop.

* * *

**Urahara's shop... 11:48pm**

"Welcome Tsubasei and Reverie, what would you like?" Urahara questioned.

"A gigai..."Asei replied.

"A gigai you say... Well there..." Urahara pointed towards two bodies.

"Thanks...but can we change into shinigamis right away?" Reverie questioned.

"Yes, those two are my latest model of a gigai... A soul can leave and enter that gigai anytime they wished and look like what they used to be..." Urahara explained.

"Thanks..." Tsubasei thanked him as they left and bought a suitable home with their stolen money.

"This house is perfect..." Reverie exclaimed as the two entered inside their newly bought house.

* * *

**Kurosaki's...**

"Ichigo are you alright?" a certain lion asked.

"..." he didn't reply.

"Kon, let him sleep..." Rukia said.

"But I'm not done beating him up yet!" Kon proudly said. Rukia glared at him then back to the sleeping carrot-top teen.

"Sleep well..." Rukia whispered as she entered her closet. Kon didn't notice her until the closet was closed tightly.

"Rukia!! Let me in!" Kon knocked but it was no use, Rukia was fast asleep. "Rukia!!!"

* * *

**Rukia's room...**

_Why did he help us? Asei why did you risk your life for us? Do still have feelings for me?..._ Rukia thought as she closed her eyes and let out some tears stream down her cheeks. _Thank you Asei..._

* * *

**Tsubasei's Room...**

_That was awfully tiring... I understand now... I did the right thing, did I? Do I have the same feelings as before for Rukia when we were just kids studying the ways of being a shinigami? I thought I have changed?_ Tsubasei thought until he yawned exhaustedly and went to a deep slumber. _What do I feel now?_

"Achooo!!...Snif"_  
_

* * *

**Reverie's Room...**

_Asei is really acting weird today... But I'm glad that we are still together through thick and thin... He's changing again..._ She sighed at the thought._ We'll I'm going to shoved that off and wait for tomorrow's school activity... Yep... Our new school... Kurakura High..._

"Asei... you're changing since we've been given that mission... To kill her..." Reverie sighed, her eyes slightly closed until she was sound asleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: eheheheh... I'm really not good at this... I forgot what Ichigo says to call his Zanpakuto... I hope you like it! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter2: Feelings

**AN: hey hey! I'm back! Here's chapter two! I hope you guys will like it! Read and Review! I don't own bleach...**

* * *

**In Between**

* * *

**Feelings...**

* * *

"Rukia, why did you turn off that stupid alarm clock!?" Ichigo yelled early in the morning. Rukia woke up, cranky, because of his loud yell. 

"Will you stop that shouting Kurosaki!" Rukia yelled back as she opened his door, she was wearing a loose Chappy the bunny T-shirt which was slightly revealing her right shoulder and a matching Chappy the bunny purple short, which fits her small frame perfectly.

"We're late so you better dress up and quick!" he replied as he wore his white polo shirt, while Rukia heads towards the bathroom to freshen and dress up.

After several minutes, Rukia was all dressed up for school, she looked for Ichigo but there was no sign of him inside the house.

"Hmp, he left earlier..." she said to herself. Rukia frolics off the window and ran towards their school before that damn school bell rings which signifies that she was tardy.

* * *

**Karakura high 10:23 am- English**

"Class I would like to introduce two new students, I know you guys are surprised right now to have a new classmate..." their tutor said, but some weren't listening as their mentor's word drifted into silence with in their minds.

_Huh? New students? In the middle of the year?_ Ichigo thought as he heard her introduction of the new scholars.

"Please come in..." their adviser called out.

Two scholars entered the room clothe in the usual school outfits, the girl wore a mini skirt like the others and a white blouse that shows her curves perfectly, she has long ankle length brown hair and her eyes are so brunette deep. The other one, a guy of 15, his eyes were pure crimson, his hair is as dark as a raven's feathers.

"Tsubasei!" Rukia exclaimed as she set her eyes on him.

"Um... Yes, his name is Tsubasei Fuyuki, and she is Reverie Ethime, Ms. Kuchiki... Um... Have you two met?" she questioned.

"Um..."Rukia mumbled, she was totally embarrassed right now. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

"Hey Rukia..." Tsubasei greeted. As his eyes settled down towards her gaze.

"Oh... So you two have met..." the mentor acknowledge. Tsubasei answered with a simple nod. "So that solves it! Mr. Fuyuki please seat next to Ms. Kuchiki and Ms. Ethime please seat next to Ms. Inoue..." she informed.

Both scholars started at their tracks and sat at their respective desk.

"I hope you two could catch up to our lesson today..." she commented.

The class started and everyone learned something new, the two new students gave an outstanding performance the whole period, they answered every single question correctly which wasn't answered. Everyone in their class were amazed at their knowledge and appearances, except for one, a shinigami, the carrot-top teen smirked at them.

_Another school act like Rukia's_ he smirked again. Then the bell rung and lunch break came. Orihime looked at her new friend.

"Um... what are you looking at Orihime?" the recently introduced teen asked staring at her weirdly.

"Um... Nothing... I was just wondering if you could join us... Since it's your first day here..." she replied.

"Um... I'll be meeting Fuyuki-fukutaicho today... Sorry..." she mumbled as she ran outside their four cornered study room.

"Fuyuki-fukutaicho?" Orihime asked as she heard these kind of talk which was only to be heard in Seiretei.

"I... um.. called him that because were playing some kind of game... hehehe..." sweat drop

"Oh... Maybe tomorrow?" Orihime followed.

"Uh... Sure!" she looked back and smiled.

Rukia walked up to her friend Orihime. She looked at Rukia who seemed confused and sleepless.

"I was glad you knew one of them, it was luck that they won't have a rough time..." Orihime smiled and walked away.

"Uh... Thanks?" She responded with a confused expression.

* * *

**Tree-top... Karakura Grounds**

"The wind is really nice don't you think fukutaicho??" she commented, the wind blew pass her, her long hair danced with it. It was nothing like inside the walls of soul society. They were enclosed with weird energy and the cool wind only pass by once in a blue moon.

"Hm?" he replied glancing at someone. His eyes couldn't possibly roam for gorgeous girls, which is defined sexy, totally cute and a beauty magnet. Ethime would probably beat him up if he does escape even the slightest glance, but he was looking at their former mission, a target, Rukia Kuchiki. What was he planning? Why is he risking his life for a traitor? Why? Does he have certain feeling for her? Those were some of the thoughts which encircles her head. Questioning feelings, was it?

"Reverie?" still the girl didn't respond. What? What are the possibilities that she would lose a chance inside his heart? What was the chances now? Will it be good to just watch him like this? In-love? No! She can't, her chances would drop to zero! Why is she taking all this? How?

"Hey, Erie?" he mentioned again.

"Huh?" it was a relief that she snapped of her daze, her thoughts disappeared in to what? It vanished, she shoved off the feeling of losing, and she hated losing. She promised herself she wouldn't lose, not even to herself.

"Nothing... I think the bell will rung in an hour..." he paused for moment. "A hollow is approaching ..." then he dashed to the nearest dusky avenue.

The girl didn't move an inch; she just looked at Rukia, who was laughing with her colleagues. _Why do I feel so jealous all of a sudden? Ohhh!_ She frolicked down the eerie.

* * *

"Reverie-chan!" Orihime waved at the new girl of the block. 

"Hi Orihime-sama!" she greeted back, but as she saw a glimpse of Kuchiki her gaze turned away from Inoue.

"Where is Asei?" Rukia suddenly spoke-up.

"Asei?" Orihime inquired.

"She meant Tsubasei..." Reverie corrected. As she was about to speak again, Rukia's mobile device beeped. She became aghast. She definitely need to find her alternate, Kurosaki! Where the damn is he? She hesitated for a minute, and then the beeping faded. _What? _The small framed girl thought.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Orihime questioned.

"Um... It's nothing..." she defended.

"Well are you going to tell us where Tsubasei is?" Tatsuki butted into the discussion.

"He had an urgent meeting with... His... Um... Old friends..." she replied like she was covering him on something, but they bought the idea. The ladies sat down and talked about Fuyuki and herself. One of the questions ended about Reverie and Tsubasei being rumored as couples. Reverie hesitated for an answer she blushed like a ripened tomato.

"So what?" Tatsuki followed as she noticed their friend frozen within the thought.

"Um... We're not together as ... Um... couples... But as friends, that's it! Friends..." she reassured. _I hope they buy it..._

* * *

The school bell rang as Asei returned to his respective desk, she noticed **her **looking at him, and Rukia, then she looked away in a some kind of embarrassed way. Then their mentor entered their class. Their class was so boring, their teacher talked about the history of Asia, about the great Chinese war, on how the Japanese army captured the Philippines. All about Asia. Reverie was seating near the wall, she kept seeing stupid ghost staring at her, scaring her as if, it wouldn't scare her to death or even startle her. While Tsubasei looked at the window just by him, then he looked at Kurosaki's back. He seemed bored like he is now, then he glanced at the beautiful Rukia who was drawing a rabbit, which looks like Chappy the bunny in a hollow form and the other was wearing a shinigami outfit and was holding **her** Zanpakuto, Sade no Shirayuki... 

_Hmm... How impressive..._ He thought. He smiled at her innocent drawings. She was so cute just scribbling her way out of the classes' ambience.

* * *

**After Class... **

**4:36 p.m. Karakura High Entrance...**

Rukia stayed behind inside their classroom, she was always the last one to leave. She always went home late because she have to make sure no one follows her to Kurosaki's house. If that happens rumors about them will spread. She closes her desk and proceeded on walking outside their door, but she stopped at her tracks when she felt **him** looking at her. Her eyes met his, her dark violet eyes looked into his crimson orbs.

"Asei..." she said.

"Why are you still out this late Rukia?" Tsubasei questioned.

"I um... I always go home late..." she mumbled out the words.

"Come on I'll walk you home" he insisted.

"Uh... Thanks but no thanks..."

* * *

Kurosaki looked into his school bag; he scratched his head looking for his homework. 

"Damn it!" he cursed. "I forgot it at school..." Kurosaki strolled back towards their school to get his assignment.

* * *

"Well, could we just talk for a moment Rukia?" Asei insisted. 

"Well... Fine..." Rukia took a seat next to Tsubasei. He sighed.

"So what are we going to talk about?" asked she.

"You want to know why I let you go. Or why are you being threatened again?" he asked.

"Well yeah... That was quite strange of you letting me go back then..." she closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

**5****:47 p.m. Karakura High Entrance...**

"Hmm... Someone is still here?" a certain carrot-top teen questioned himself.

"Maybe the janitor or something..." someone said from behind him. Ichigo got startled his eye crossed each other his mouth turned into a chicken beak.

"I-I--Ishida! You idiot! You scared me half to death!" Ichigo cursed.

"Not exactly... You're a death god right?" he concluded.

"Yeah, yeah... But I'm still human damn it!" he stretched Uryu's cheeks in different angles.

"Owww...owww..." he whined.

Ichigo still didn't stop.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Rukia, I... I let you go because you're my friend, I'm not like...Renji who gave you up..." he heaved a stressed sigh. 

"What's this about Asei?" Rukia asked. She was worried yet again. He held his face in his palm. Why is it hard to say? Death Gods should be emotionless!

"Um... Don't mind it... So we want to invite you into our home! Erie also wanted too... So you two could meet properly..." he smiled at her making her blush light pink. "Don't you think so?" he followed as he held Rukia by the hand and dragged her out. She smiled at him; her heart flew into the air that time. _I'm so happy right now, am I? My heart leaps I feel it..._ She giggled making Asei giggle with her.

* * *

Kurosaki and Uryu strolled down the melancholy corridors. Alas, the two comrades reached their destination, but something was different, isn't the lights opened a while ago, just then they heard faint footsteps and laughter, the one was like a soft female laughter and the other was kind of deep, it seems like that is a guy. 

Both Quincy and Shinigami ran after the fading sounds. As the sounds became closer, louder and clearer. The walking shadows stopped at their tracks, the two looked at the twosome figures which was following them, and came to a stop.

"Ichigo!" the womanly voice called out as she saw a certain orange glow approaching, she couldn't miss it and certainly she wouldn't forget his reiatsu. That's Ichigo for her.

"Rukia?" Ichigo inquired as he moved closer. _What is she doing out here this late?_ "Why are you still here? Its pass 6:00"

_With him!? _Then he got a glimpse of the new student, one his enemies from the past few weeks, which were the ones who tried to kill him three times in one week, but luckily he was saved and not by Kisuke Urahara but by the two , the two shinigamis stopped every time Rukia pleaded or he was helplessly bleeding. Then when Rukia was the target he would try his best to stand up and when he does, **he, **Fuyukiwill stop at his tracts and **he **would stop his alliance, Ethime. He lost his mind letting an enemy go. As Urahara once said 'If you fight, you cut' or in other means when you are fighting you have to kill to win. It was hard for Ichigo to kill, even if he looked cold but deep inside he has a great big heart. Rukia was the only one who knew it, except for Orihime's thoughts about him.

"Lucky!" Tsubasei suddenly said and interrupts his chain of thoughts.

"What?" Kurosaki smirked.

"I was wondering if you twosome guys would like to spend the night with us, I mean Erie and me at our house, so... um... To get together and be friends? "He explained.

"Well sure..." Uryu replied, moving his lenses up to his eye level.

"Hey Uryu do you really know what your talking about?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yep, Tomorrow is Saturday, that means no classes, dope!" he responded.

"Rukia?" the carrot-top teen looked at the petite framed girl. She smiled.

"I'm already invited to stay, Ichigo..." she cheerfully replied, her violet orbs closed as she smiled making a cute and adorable expression.

"Um..." he couldn't reply._ Damn it! If I leave Rukia alone she might be in danger and I couldn't let that_ _happen to her again... After that incident..._ He remembers the incident that Rukia would be sentenced to death. Her life shattered before him, he had to save her, and it was his first priority! He snapped himself back to reality.

"Soo?" Uryu asked his friend Kurosaki. Ichigo nodded.

"Well that's settled... Let head back to our humble home..." he laughed.

* * *

"Um.. Dad... I'm at my friend's house, I'm going to stay her for the night..." Ichigo asked his weird father Isshin by the phone. 

"Well sure! Just use protection!" Isshin mindlessly replied. Ichigo blushed red. Everyone at the house pointed and started laughing at Ichigo.

"Shut up! Damn it!" he hang-up the phone still looking like a ripened tomato.

"Kurosaki, Isshin... **laugh**... Is really... **laugh **... BOLD" Uryu laughed out. Everyone joined him.

"Cut the Crap **Specks**!" Ichigo teased.

"Ehem...**cough**... Sorry..." he apologized but deep inside he was really laughing at him. Reverie invited them inside the living room for cakes and tea, and also to chat and have fun. Rukia sat beside Uryu, which was seat near Tsubasei, which was in between of Rukia and Reverie, and the carrot top teen sat beside Reverie, in front of round tea table.

After a while everyone was about to stand up and stretch but the duo planned something unexpected, the quickly dropped their bodies and stepped on everyone's shadow. Erie had Uryu and Kurosaki's shadows, while Asei held onto her. The three tried to move but they couldn't.

"Why you!" Ichigo said ill-tempered.

"Heh, its fun don't you think?" Reverie asked as she looked into Ishida's eyes.

Tsubasei caressed Rukia's soft cheeks, going down her chin, towards the neck then he stopped.

"Don't you dare!" he was almost at the point breaking free from their spell binding technique.

"Okay, Okay... Sheesh... We were just having fun..." Asei replied having a big sweat drop on his forehead. He released Rukia, as Reverie did the same with Kurosaki and Ishida.

"Why you!" Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded. He smirked at her face and dropped him to the floor.

"Don't ever do that again!" he warned.

"Are you alright?" Reverie asked.

"Yeah... **Cough**... Um... Rukia could we talk privately?" he asked, she looked at him and followed him to the other room.

"I was really scared back then..." Rukia suddenly admitted.

"Oh that, sorry..." Asei apologized sincerely. Then each other was caught in each others eyes, drawing closer and closer, just then a loud fall was heard attracting Ichigo's and Reverie's attention. The twosome walked a little to the scene, their eyes widened at the scene. _Rukia..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**An: Well I hope you liked it! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter3: Unexpected

**AN: Bwhahaha! I really can't believe that the last chapter I wrote was mischievous (don't mind her she's crazy...) I don't own Bleach!**

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected...**

* * *

**Seiretei **

"Hitsugaya-taicho!!" a certain 10th division lieutenant came running into his office.

"What is it? I'm busy... Matsumoto" he replied scanning some paper work on his small desk.

"Rukia-san is being hunted again, plus the lieutenant of the 3rd squad and his subordinate..."Matsumoto-fukutaicho replied.

Toushiro's eyes widened, _not again! Aizen! Ichimaru! They're behind this... But why let the newly composed 3rd squads handle it, Captain Namine would surely drop her subordinates if she finds out..._

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked the absent minded captain.

_What are they planning now!? Past is past... I've better go and look... I have to stop this... This nonsense at once!_

"I'm leaving take care of the 10th division, Matsumoto-san..." he made up his mind; he had to stop their insanity at once! Before Kuchiki, Rukia dies with no reason and maybe even Kurosaki...

"Taicho, wait!" Matsumoto looked at her supervisor. "There is more..."

_More to the news?_ "What is it?" his eyes began to loose its light, it began to darken and began to shrink in shock.

* * *

**Real World **

"It's not what you think Ichigo!" Rukia protested while running after her friend or someone more than a friend. Kurosaki stopped before her, his eyes gazed at her, she was full of sorrow and some kind of regret, but, he knew her feelings are mixed up, she was confused.

"I know, and I saw... There is nothing to change; you're still my friend but..." Ichigo turned away and started to walk again.

"Why? Why Ichigo!? Why?" her tears couldn't be held back any longer, she has to cry, she has to let her regretful feelings flow down and be... Be calm again. Be like a noble. Kurosaki stopped at his tracks; he looked at his hands, _why?_ He questioned himself.

"I'm sorry Rukia..." he apologized as he walked on again a little faster than before until he ran, tears were threatening his eyes as he heard her soft sobs from the distance, he kept on remembering that incident a few moments ago.

* * *

**Seiretei **

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Taicho..." she looked into his orbs. They show deep expression, very deep that anyone who reads it would be confused about his emotions. Only she could do something like that being his vice-captain for over some years. She still remained faithful and loyal to him. The small framed man walked out the doors of his study room. "I understand, I'll fight beside you... Taicho..." she courteously vowed herself to him.

"I understand why you want to fight but I need you to protect and be a leader while I'm gone... And for... Hinamori too..." he looked down and started to walk away from his subordinate.

_Taicho...Be careful..._ She mentally prayed. But she looked deep inside her, she couldn't let him fight by himself. "Taicho... I'm sorry, but I can't let you risk your life..." she said to herself as she walked away from his office.

* * *

**Flash...**

There a loud crash trembles e floor, everyone became aghast, Kurosaki ran along side Ethime towards the second floor only to see two teens in an awkward position, blushing madly and their lips touched each others. _Rukia..._

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave..." Ichigo ran from the second floor as fast as he can. Erie helped **her **up as she ran after Ichigo. Rukia stopped at her tracks when she heard Tsubasei's voice called her name softly.

"I'm sorry..." Tsuabsei-fukutaicho apologized sincerely. He stood up from his position

"Um... It's my fault, I...I slipped..." Rukia defended, "Sayonara... I'll be back..." Rukia ran after Kurosaki as fast as she could, half way where Ichigo ran, she was breathing very hard, her breaths depleting swiftly, her body couldn't take it anymore, her vision was somehow blurry from her tears, she was only two meters from him. She shouted his name. _Ichigo..._

**Flash ended...**

* * *

**Seiretei **

Toushiro Hitsugaya walked worriedly around the streets of the academy. His mind was racing, he doesn't know what to do now, and he remembered Rangiku's word in a flash.

**Flash...**

"Taicho, wait!" Matsumoto looked at her supervisor. "There is more..."

_More to the news?_ "What is it?" his eyes began to loose its light, it began to darken and began to shrink in shock.

"Namine-taicho of the 3rd squad, will be the one in-charged to punish and kill them..." Rangiku replied as she too was first surprised by the news.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Taicho..." she looked into his orbs. They show deep expression, very deep that anyone who reads it would be confused about his emotions.

_It can't be...Ciry would surely follow their orders even if she and her subordinates are very close to each other. She is a strong willed person..._ Everyone knew her because of her hardship and strong will, excelling in both mind, body and spirit, she finished the six year course in eight months, she had been immediately renowned as **the **captain of the third squad, four months after the raid of the ryoka's and Aizen Sosuke's betrayal...

**Flash Ended...**

_This would be trouble... Namine-taicho would be certainly be punished if she doesn't finish her subordinates... And Kuchiki..._ He phased down towards Room 64, or the counsel. The counsel had been replaced by experienced elders. As he entered the doors of the completely locked-up place, he then stopped by the door and he unwillingly heard a familiar voice._ Could it be?_ He thought, that man is defending **his** sister's rights._ Kuchiki-taicho..._ He smiled, as he was about to move forward the voices stopped discussing and footsteps were heard, closer, closer...

* * *

**Real world **

"Uryu-kun! Here, you can sleep in here!" Erie gleefully replied.

"Th- thank you, Rever-" he said but didn't finish, when** she **butted-in.

"Rukia-chan!" Erie ran beside her

"Rukia-san!"Uryu followed Reverie. Rukia collapsed right by the door, the rain, the rain was falling hard, she was soaking wet coming back here. Her words. 'Sayonara... I'll be back...', she kept it. She scanned Rukia for a moment and touched her forehead, her hands quickly withdrew because of the heat enveloping her. _She's burning..._ She worriedly thought.

"Uryu-san, what should we do?" she asked, her eyes full of worries.

"Um... Change her clothes and place her in bed, I'll um... Find those medicines..." he stood up, moving his specks upwards aligning it with his eyes properly. "Where do you keep them?"

"Um... I think there is a first aid kit in one of the cabinets inside the kitchen, oh! And it is in a chappy the bunny case with a nurse cap on its head..." she explained. A sweat-drop formed on Ishida's head. _Same as Rukia she likes bunnies a lot..._

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" a certain blonde headed captain exclaimed as she noticed him by the door. 

"... Namine...-taicho" he replied, he and she were almost about the same age that time, but he was the first to become a death god before she became one. She was slightly shorter than him, but she and he are both in the same level, a captain.

"Kuchiki-taicho..." he addressed. Byakuya slightly nodded and proceeded on walking, leaving Ciry and Toushiro behind. There was a moment of silence between the two superiors.

"What are you going to do now?" he broke their seemingly endless silence. He was expecting that she would look at him somewhat in a questioning look, or that 'isn't-it-obvious' look. It was neither, she was calm.

"I'm going to follow their decision..." she replied as she used Shunpo to walk away from more questions, but he followed her throughout.

"Hey! Wait, Ciry!" he called about, jumping from roof-to-roof following the petite strong-willed girl.

"It's Captain Namine to you!" She laughed.

She just laughed and continued on letting him chase her. Her smile was impossible to forget. Those eyes, so deep yet calm. Hitsugaya smiled and continued on chasing after her.

"Oi! Wait for me, Ciry!" he laughed. Ciry looked behind her only to see Hitsugaya face to face, he held her hands up close to his chest, embracing her. The petite captain blushed.

"Gotcha!" he said. He tightens his embrace around her small framed body. His face came in close contact with hers.

"Wha-what are you going to do, Ca-Captain Hitsugaya?" asked the petite captain.

"Don't do it..." he whispered. "Don't follow their orders..." he said.

"Why?" asked a confused girl.

"Just don't, okay!" he yelled.

_His eyes are also confused like mine, why? Toushiro... _She closed her eyes to think, she can't disobey orders and if she does she might be in trouble or maybe much more, her hardship, they might strip them off of her title as a Captain!

"I'm sorry... Toushiro..." she pushed him away from her but he didn't let go.

"Captain Hitsugaya, remove your hand off me!" she yelled as she tried to break free once more.

"Ciry... I" he was cut off.

"Let go off me!" she shouted, tears forms in her pinkish eyes. _I'm so confused!_ He quickly withdrew his hands as he watch her ran away.

* * *

**Kurosaki's... 9:00 am... Saturday**

"Rukia wake up!" the carrot-top teen knocked on his closet door.

"..." there was no response coming out from there. Then he remembered something, something that he regrets. Letting her cry out there.

**Flash...**

"It's not what you think Ichigo!" Rukia protested while running after her friend.

"I know, and I saw... There is nothing to change, you're still my friend but..." Ichigo turned away and started to walk again.

"Why? Why Ichigo!? Why?" her tears couldn't be held back any longer, she has to cry, she has to let her regretful feelings flow down and be... Be calm again.

"I'm sorry Rukia..." he apologized as he walked on again a little faster than before until he ran, tears were threatening his eyes as he heard her soft sobs from the distance. _I'm sorry, I love you..._he cried with the rain. Full of sadness... The rain cried with him...

**Flash Ended...**

"DAMN IT!" he pounded the closet door.

"Where is Onee-san?" Kon suddenly appeared from behind.

"Shut up!" he harshly replied, Kon backed away from Kurosaki.

"Why didn't she come home?" he continued questioning. "Rukia-san... why didn't she-"

"I said shut it!" Ichigo grabbed him by the neck, he inserted his fist inside the stuff animal's mouth. He searched inside it for a while, finally he got what he's looking for. The ModSoul. The doll became lifeless once more, and, he threw it by the door, hard.

"Stupid ModSoul..." then he lied down on his bed once again, covering his eyes with his pillow. _Rukia..._

* * *

**Rukia's temporary room...**

**9:43 am... Saturday...**

"Her fever hasn't gone down since yesterday evening..." the young doctor replied.

"What's going to happen?" Reverie asked him.

"She will be fine after a few days, let her drink this every six hours, for fast recovery..." he informed.

"Thank you..."

"If she regains consciousness let her eat fruits to lessen her dizziness, and of course for her not to vomit..." he paused "Sweet fruits should do it..." he then stood up from his seat. Tsubasei Fuyuki-fukutaicho led him out of the house. As he closed the door he sighed, he gazed by the window, he senses something, a familiar, reiatsu._ Could she be? No she can't, she found out!_ He quickly dropped his body and ran towards Rukia's room.

"Asei? Why are you in spirit form?" Reverie questioned.

"That reiatsu... Namine-taicho and Byakuya-taicho with his subordinate, Abirai-fukutaicho" he explained.

"What?!" Reverie exclaimed, she removed her soul from her body.

"As the moon shines the flower of the world blooms with all the significant elements, Whisper to me, Tsukihana!" he called out his Zapakuto. His black long bow was shaped like the crescent moonlight as the carved features of the vines envelopes its structure. His black quiver is placed in a hunters belt across his waist and his upper face features was covered by a black broken anbu mask.

"Dance, Towa no hana!" she called out, her katana changed into a Iris-petal covered katana, "Happiness of the Believer".

* * *

**Kisuke's shop...10:05 am...**

"That Reiatsu..." the cat informed.

"Byakuya's..." Urahara followed.

"Wait, there is an unfamiliar reiatsu..." Yoruichi's eyes widened at the thought.

"Hmm... Very strong..." Kisuke added to her sentence.

"I'm going..." she suddenly responded.

"What?! Ya-ouch!" Kisuke spilled his tea in surprise.

"..." the cat didn't reply, she walked away from him towards the outside world, sensing the unknown reiatsu close by. _Who are you?_

* * *

"Nii-sama!" Kuchiki suddenly screamed. 

"Rukia!" a certain Quincy reacted.

"Ur-yu...-san" she replied regaining consciousness. She was sweating hard, her eyes looked that it had been a little restless, her skin was very pale from normal skin. She noticed him looked away. "I'm sorry..."

"We're glad that you have awoken, Rukia..." he responded.

"..." she just smiled, she scanned the room for the shinigami-duo but as hard as she tried it was no use they were out. A sudden flow of reiatsu caught her attention. "Nii-sama, Renji... Reverie...and Tsubasei... And a very unfamiliar reiatsu..." _What are they doing?_

"Their captain came for them... And Byakuya came for you..." he replied at her thought.

"What!? It can't be happening again!" Exclaimed Rukia. Ishida nodded as he proceeded on embroidering. She quickly recovered herself and ran outside the room.

"Huh!? Rukia, wait!" he dropped his project and chased after the raven headed woman. She's still weak and hasn't recovered yet from illness. She has got to have more rest and fast before it becomes worst than before.

* * *

"Taicho!" Reverie screamed as she charged towards her. "Why!?" she continued on waving and smashing her sword of Iris petals against her captain's katana. 

"It's an order..." she responded coldly. She then hits her subordinate by the stomach, her blood was gushing out continuously, in a second she dropped to the ground, in pain.

"Freeze!" Fuyuki-fukutaicho plunged an ice arrow towards her, but she quickly dodged it, the tree solidifies and in an instant it shattered into a million pieces.

"Very impressive but not that too effective..." she quickly used shunpo and hits him by the back. He stumbled towards the trees and his cranium began to bleed uncontrollably.

"Burn!" he aimed a flame arrow towards her but she cuts it in half with her katana.

"I'm sorry but I have to kill you..." she hastily ran forward and brought about her katana. As soon as she was about to plunge it towards his heart, a small framed man swiftly blocked her attack.

"To...Toushiro!" the new third squad captain exclaims.

"Ciry stop this! Don't you see they're suffering?" his sword clashed against hers again.

"I abide by the rules..." she proceeded on forcing him to fall. But he held on, pushing her towards the barren tree.

"Ah..." she winced. "If you don't get out of the way Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm forced to fight you!" she released her katana's grasp on his katana.

"Set on fire, Tokimaru!" she called out her Zanpakuto. The sword soon showed the features of a giant dragon in flames. She threw it towards him and it elasticized towards the 10th division captain. He managed to dodge it swiftly, then he drove towards her. The trees started engulf in flames.

"I'm sorry..." Hitsugaya murmured.

"What?" In an instant her vision blurred, she coughed out a great amount of blood then she fell unconscious, her body was in immense pain and her arms were like frozen solid. She was breathing heavily and her heart couldn't pick up the phase. _Am I dying?_ She asked herself. _Why did I lose? Has he really defeated me, or even killed me?_ The wind blew pass her, she felt light, she felt someone holding her and she felt like she was flying. That feeling, she thought. _Am I being brought to heaven?_ She slowly opened her eyes just to see a familiar face. Toushiro Hitsyuga smiled down at her. She looked away then asked.

"Am I dead?" asked she.

"Don't be silly you're alive..." he replies. He stopped at his tracks and placed her down, she somewhat winced in pain a little, noticing her arms, chest and stomach are bandaged. Namine looked down playing with her fingers. "Why am I alive?" she asked suddenly. His eyes gazed at her, thinking.

"Why are you asking silly questions, silly?" he joked.

"It's just that..." she started to feel ill again, her head was spinning. _Not... Now..._ She said to herself but it's too late she dropped beside Hitsugaya. He looked at her, laying helplessly, his eyes widened. He called her name. _Ciry..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! I'm really waiting for more reviews! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter4: Gomenasai

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN BLEACH!!!!! **

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gomenasai**

* * *

Everything was dark, the moon shown the glistening lake, The tall dark haired man smiled at the scenery. 

"My Lord…" the shadow greeted.

"Have you sent it to my beloved lieutenant?" the Lord asked.

"Yes…" the man gave a grin and as the wind blew pass them they vanished.

* * *

**4****th**** Division Infirmary**

"Taicho!" a young shinigami came running across the room.

"Hi Tsubasei!" she greeted.

"We thought you were a gonner!" the woman next to Tsubasei said.

"Reverie…" she smiled.

"We came here as soon as we heard that you collapsed, but still… I hate you for almost killing us, Idiot!" he reminded themselves.

"How did you get in? Weren't they after you?"

"Well they were really on to us but we managed…" the brunette replied.

"As expected from my best friends… and…" she looked at her hands. "I was wrong…"

"We know that they forced you to do that, Captain…" Fuyuki-fukutaicho placed a hand on her chin for them to see her eyes.

"You know that were friends to the end right?" Reverie enlightened the mood.

"I know…" their captain was relived that they still accepted her, and thought came to her. _Why do they still accept me? The one who hurt them?_ Tears started to flow down.

"Hey C.C. don't cry, we know you're sorry…" Reverie replies as she wiped her bitter tears away.

"…" she still cried. Tsubasei held her tight putting her to an embrace.

"We forgive and we forget… Just don't do it again…" they stayed like this for a moment until they heard footsteps.

"So this is good bye Cap.?" He smiled towards her.

"Yeah, C.T's coming…"

"C.T?" Namine replied confused.

"Well, its Captain Toushiro, we just shortened it, seems to long, with all the captain, captain stuff…" reverie explained.

"Come on Rev-chan!" Tsubasei called from the window.

"Yep, bye!" she whispered to the blond's ear before she went out of the window.

"Bye…" and their reiatsu was nowhere to be felt. "Thank you…" she looked out the window in pain.

The burst opened, revealing a man with snow white hair. "Toushiro-kun…" she murmured.

"Hey C.C…"

"C.C?" she asked, she knew that only her subordinates called her that, they were the only ones who knew, but how did he find out?

"Yeah, isn't that what your subordinates called you earlier?" he replied.

"How?"

"I heard from outside…"

"You…You heard?" her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I won't tell on you… I'm not a kid, but then again I missed being a twaddle-tail…" she joked.

"You're such a kid!" she yelled in laughter.

"Well of course! I look like one duh!" he laughed and she followed.

"Thanks…" she said as soon as she stopped.

"For what?"

"For being here… For being a friend…" she smiled, well she has a deep feeling for him, but she wouldn't blurt it out to him. They were friends from the beginning from that awful district until he left them, to be a death god.

"…" he smiled. He handed her a small bowl filled with soup. (crab and corn soup which is her favorite dish)

"mmm…yummy…" she praised.

"I requested it from Unohana-taicho…" he said in reply.

"Uno-unohana-taicho?!" she exclaimed, she almost let the soup drop in her lap in surprise.

"Yeah, she was worried about you when she came to cure you…"

"She- she was?"

"Of course, even though she didn't say it, her eyes did… and as soon as she left I heard a slight sob… Why is that?"

"Well… It is a very long story…" she replied and took a sip.

"So then tell me…"

"Okay…It started when…"

* * *

_**5**__**th**__** Division**_

Meanwhile somewhere in soul society the fifth division Captain roamed around her quarters.

"Taicho…" a long teal headed woman saluted.

"What is it Rixiatrie?" the raven haired captain looked at her and returned to phasing around.

"Um…I found a letter by your door… here…" she gave the letter.

"Who is it from?" the woman asked of her subordinate.

"I have no idea…" she replied with ease.

"Okay… please leave if you're not going to report anything…"

"Sorry…" she left with the wind.

"…Aizen-taicho…" tears sled down her soft cheeks as she embraced the letter. She slowly opened the seal and pulled out the clean parchment with her beloved captain's hand writing._ Aizen-taicho…_

_To My beloved fukutaicho,_

_Well I expect that you're not a lieutenant now, as a matter of fact you could be a Captain of the fifth division. Hahaha._

_I'm greatly sorry to offend you, Hinamori, because of this problem I am asked to leave, I know that they have told you that I have turned into the dark side but I am not. I'm here to renowned my name to clear my name from blasphemy.I am truly sorry and I need you to help me do my clearing. If you trust me, meet me at the nearby river at district # 57 tomorrow at exactly 6 in the evening, I have to talk to you._

_Please trust me I believe in you…_

_Captain Sosuke Aizen_

Droplets of tears started to fall into the paper. "Aizen-taicho"

* * *

_**World **_

"My back hurts!" Reverie yawned.

"Mine too, those lowly shinigamis followed us everywhere!" he whined.

"Well that's what you get from speaking so loud!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!" he replied irritatingly at her.

"You are!"

"…"

"HA! You can't beat me at this!" Reverie boasted.

"Shh… A reiatsu… compiled in a single area… A menos grandes…"

"A what?"

"Menos Grandes, you moron!"

"What!? Here! Now!"

Tsuabsei nodded and changed into shinigami form. "It's show time…" he gave a grin.

* * *

_**4**__**th**__** Division Infirmary**_

"It was when I was just studying here to be a shinigami…"

"How many years did you finish the whole course?" Toushiro suddenly pop the question out.

"I only finished it in eight months, Toushiro"

"Oh…" he gave the queue for her to continue.

"It was when I was studying in my sixth month I was a 5rd grader then, with all those swish of swords and all, but there was once this class that attracted my, the healing ability type… One time I was so badly injured when I was training out in the grounds, a hollow appeared in front of me,"

"A hollow? Where?"

"Deep in the woods…"

"Why would you go there alone?"

"Um… well… it's none of your business shorty!" she teased.

"Okay okay…"

"Can I continue?" The snow haired man nodded in reply.

"The hollow was very strong indeed but I managed to be out there alive, It followed me out of the forest, it cornered me and I thought I was going to die… But then I sensed some reiatsu closed by… It was weak yet I noticed one who had a very strong one indeed… that was Unohana-taicho…"

**Flashback…**

People where running about, the hollow must be defeated, but no one in the fourth squad can handle it, the hollow has an arm cut and it was bleed. _Who could have done this great damage to this hollow? _The long raven haired woman thought. The hollow was fast approaching her its tongue wriggling in its way ready to suck on to her, but in a quick swipe of her katana the hollow dropped dead and started to vanish. She sheathed her sword back then scanned about. She looked behind her sensing a weak reiatsu. _A girl? A child? She is bleeding…_ She rushed to the blond child's beside.

"What happened?" she ran her hands above the child looking for severe injuries. She released her power. The girl winced in the sudden in-take of the force but she managed.

"The hollow appeared…" she pointed into the direction of the dead hollow.

"How did you encounter it?"

"I was… out to train… for the test in the 5th year… Ta-taicho…" she bit her lip and winced in pain.

"5th year? Are you not to young for studying that year?"

"I got accelerated many times…It's just my sixth month in the academy… Taicho…" her vision was getting blurry. _Not this again…_

"I see…" she looked at her patient and smiled. Ciry's chest began to tighten, she was sweating madly, her head started to spin, and as if she heard her heart beat the loudest, she cannot hear anything.

"My child, Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"…" her head was spinning faster, It was getting harder for her to breath and then she fainted.

**End of flashback…**

"Unohana-taicho is very strong indeed… so what happened next?"

"I woke up in the infirmary after 4 days in bed, she was doing her daily check up and we became close friends… One time she invited me to go eat lunch with her and that's when I came to like crab and corn soup, it was very delicious…" she smiled.

"I thought so… I was thinking to eat it if you won't wake up…" he laughed.

"Don't you dare!" she laughed.

"Okay… I was just kidding… and Unohana-taicho can make some more you know…" Ciry blushed.

"She asked me many things that included my life and my disease… you know about my disease right Toushiro"

"…" he looked away.

"She also promised me to find me a cure as soon as she can identify my disease… but I don't think I can last another hundred years with this disease…" she looked at her hands shyly and smiled.

"…" he looked at her again.

"She was like my mother though she just looks at me like any other shingami… I never had my parents since birth… I was always alone… So I trained myself to survive and that's when you came into the picture… You and… someone else that I can't remember, darn it!" she cursed. "Anyway… that's that…. She's a very very close friend, not to mention she is close to being my foster mother…" she smiled. "But… when I became captain we grew apart, different missions, different activities, there is no time to talk, you know that feeling right?" As Toushiro was about to speak the door cracked open.

"How are you feeling today, Namine-taicho?" The long haired woman asked.

"Never been better…" Unohana smiled at this.

"Well I suppose, can I talk with her in private Hitsugaya-taicho?" Unohana turned to him, he looked somewhere and nodded, he left the room in silence.

"Haha-sama…" Unohana pulled her into an embrace and the child cried. She was still a kid you know, she just became a captain after Aizen and Ichimaru and also Tousen's departure and resignation.

"There, there…"she tightened her embrace, a longing for a mother and a daughter to meet in a very long time.

* * *

"What's this?" Reverie asked Tsubasei.

"I dunno I pictured a menos a little bigger than this…"

"Menos? It looks like a mini-grades to me…"

"Maybe Kurosaki-the-idiot had actually cut the menos down…"

"Anyway… let's get down to business…" The two teens ran towards the giant hollow but then Tsubasei stopped.

"Uh… how are we going to hit the mask?" he asked.

"Dunno… I thought you knew how!" she wined.

"Let's stop and think. How can we get up a menos… I mean… mini-grades?"

"…"

"…" several minutes of silence.

"We can climb up and cut it?"

"…"

"Or we can do Kurosaki-the-idiot's theory?"

"…" the mini-grandes took a step. Arrows started falling from the sky. Who was that?

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**An: more chapters to come soon!!! Please read and review!!!  
**_


	5. Chapter5: Meeting Extravagant

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Extravagant…

* * *

**

A combined meeting of captains and vice-captains was called by the soutaicho. It has been very busy inside Seiretei, so it isn't questionable if only a few officials have gathered in the 1st Division early. Most of them are Hinamori-taicho, Rixiatrie-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho and 3rdbantai fourth seat officer Kira.

"Abarai-kun, Kira-kun!" Momo approached. Rixiatrie bowed as a sign of her greetings.

"Hinamori!" Renji replied.

"Abarai, It's Hinamori-_taicho _now!" Kira corrected.

"I-I know that!" Renji retorted.

"Oh, No! Please no need for formalities! Kira-kun, it's been a while, I heard you were demoted, Why is that? She politely asked.

"It's because of the betrayal though, my verdict wasn't really guilty of that, I was still punished for being an accomplice and this is my penalty."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Momo mumbled. "By the way, Abarai-kun, how is Rukia-san doing?"

"She's fine, she has a little fever when we fetch her in the real world, but she is resting now in her house."

"I'm glad she's safe. By the way Kira, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, did you forget you're no longer vice-captain?" Renji teased. And it kinda hurt the blond shinigami.

"I'm here to represent my squad since my fukutaicho is wanted and in case my taicho won't make it." He calmly replied.

"I think you just missed your job." Renji teased again. And Izuru was hurt again, so he tried to get even and mock him and they end up fighting. Momo is becoming the peacemaker while Rixiatrie is thinking twice whether to help her taicho or not. And she end up helping Momo. After a few minutes of trash talk the doors of first bantai opened and show the figures of tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro and third squad captain, Namine Ciry. Momo left the three to greet her childhood friend leaving Rixiatrie to stop the two from fighting.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she called

"Hinamori!" he responded, Ciry's eye twitch when she saw the bun-haired girl.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Where were you? I was worried." She cried and held his hands.

"I was busy, and I didn't go to a war so you didn't have to worry so much about me." He responded.

"But I was-"

"He's old enough to take care of himself, taicho!" Ciry spoke, preventing Momo to continue.

"Namine-kun! Hello! I heard you were sick, are you sure you're fine now? Kira-kun is here to stand for the third bantai anyway.

"I'm completely fine now! Thanks for asking!" She replied happily with a phony smile, Ciry had always disliked Momo because of jealousy of her relationship with Toushiro and Momo had always felt uncomfortable around Ciry because of the dangerous aura around she emits for her, it's the same feeling whenever Unohana smiles not really sweetly. "How about you Hinamori? Isn't there a mission for the fifth squad, it will feel more proper for your subordinates, if their captain is there to lead them, I'm sure Yamamoto-soutaicho will understand your absence."

"Oh, that mission? My subordinates are fine without me. I have a huge trust on them."

"Right!" Ciry responded with a charming smile. Then the two burst out laughing. Toushiro can't help but to sweat-dropped.

As time passed by, the hall of the first bantai is filled with the leaders of the Gotei 13. First were Komamura and Iba, followed by Matsumoto and Hisagi, Kyoraku and Nanao, then Sasakibe, Mayuri and Nemu, Soifon and Omaeda, Byakuya, and Unohana and Isane. Renji and Izuru have stopped from fighting when Kuchiki-taicho came and scold them. Ciry, Toushiro and Momo are chatting. Rangiku is laughing and gossiping to the girls about her captain being a two-timer. Some were discussing on how this meeting is uncalled for. Finally the soutaicho have arrived and everybody went in to their places.

"Taicho, it's good to see you well!" Kira told his captain.

"Izuru-san, thank you for taking care of the squad while I'm gone, you are a really great help." Ciry responded.

"It is my duty, ma'am. I didn't do it to earn any compliments or to try to make an impression so that I can be promoted. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ciry just sweat-dropped. Rangiku, Renji and Shuuhei are saying that Kira misses his old job-a lot.

Then, the two third seat officers of the thirteenth squad entered the first bantai. "Sir Ukitake-taicho can't come right now because he's sick, so he asked me to represent him in this meeting."

"Oi, that's not fair Sentaro, Ukitake-taicho asked _me _to represent him in this meeting not _you! _Kiyone blurted out.

"Don't stick your nose in this matter, you little snot. Ukitake-taicho asked me!"

"No, Me!"

"No, Me!"

"KEN-CHAN'S HERE!!!!!!!!!" A little voice cried out. It was Yachiru's and as usual she is hanging at the back of the eleventh squad's captain Kenpachi Zaraki. And now the whole attention was at them.

"Do I have, to ask the reason you're late?" Yamamoto-taicho asked. As usual the two were lost on their way-again.

"Hey, old man are you just gonna asked stupid questions or preside this stupid meeting? I still have to kick some stupid asses in my squad."

"Yeah, Ken-chan's got a lot of work to do ya'know!" Yachiru cried.

"All right, all right, since everybody's here already, let us now proceed. Kurotsuchi-taicho, I now give the floor to you."

"Thank You, Yamamoto-taicho. Today we will be discussing the election of the ninth squad captain. Although I still believe that, I should be the one to handle the ninth squad since I need more live specimens for my experiments.

"GET ON WITH IT, CLOWN-FACE!" Kenpachi shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU, ZARAKI!" Kurotsuchi barked.

"BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO!" Yamamoto ordered. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, please, just… continue."

And the meeting has proceeded. And it is one productive meeting. WRONG. It is the most boring meeting in the history of all boring meetings. In fact, nobody was paying attention. Everybody has different thoughts in their head. And for the record, Yachiru has been asking every minute about being excused on the meeting. And no, she was not allowed.

Yamamoto: (already asleep)

Sasakibe: This is bad, my taicho is very, very, very quiet. Wait, is he…asleep?

Soifon: I wonder what is Yoruichi-sama doing right now? That bastard Urahara better not be doing anything to annoy her.

Omaeda: (not thinking at all…)

Namine: (Sigh) Oh Toushiro-kun, my love for you burns with the white-hot intensity with of a thousand suns. (Shifts eyes to Hinamori) Hinamori, how I wish to kick your ass right now!

Kira: I really, really miss my old job.

Unohana: My! My! No one's paying attention, this will anger the soutaicho ones he wake up, that's if he wakes up before the meeting ends.

Isane: This meeting is so dull! And my eyes are so heavy because I didn't sleep well last night. Those shrimp tempuras are all evil!

Hinamori: I must hurry, Aizen-taicho is waiting for me. And is it me or Namine-kun has been glaring at me since the meeting started.

Rixiatrie: (Let's just say that if the mind travels literally, its distance is from Australia to Greenland.)

Byakuya: Rukia will never see that Kurosaki Ichigo again! Oh Hisana, I know you think I am being to harsh on her, but this is for her own good!

Renji: Man! I need to go to the bathroom!

Komamura: (Guess what, he's already asleep behind his mask.)

Iba: MY UNDERWEAR'S KILLING ME!

Kyoraku: I wish I can sleep like the others can, but if I do, Nanao-chan is going to hit me with her fan.

Nanao: (glaring at Shunsui, her eyes are block by the reflection of the light in her lens) Just try sleeping taicho, and when you do, I'll be ready! (pushes her glasses)

Hisagi: I'm hungry…

Hitsugaya: (eyes closing slowly, and then quickly opened it, after realizing that he is falling asleep) Concentrate Toushiro! **DON'T. FALL. ASLEEP. DON'T BE A MATSUMOTO! DON'T. BE. A. MATSUMOTO!**

Matsumoto: You know what this meeting needs: SAKE

Kenpachi: Note to self: KILL THE FUCKING, CLOWN BASTARD

Yachiru: (TOO MANY TO MENTION)

Nemu: (crickets sound, as if she'll think of something unauthorized)

Kiyone: Okay, Maybe Sentaro should represent taicho in this meeting.

Sentaro: Okay, Maybe Kiyone should represent taicho in this meeting.

And for the ninety-third time (not accurate, have lost counting) Yachiru asks again to be excused. As for Hinamori, she can no longer hold her patience and planned to demand to be excused, but knowing she won't be allowed she tried to scramble her sentence.

"Um, May I not be, not be not excused?" She asked. Mayuri unalarmed and was used to saying 'no' said "No." "Thank You!" then she dashed to the door and leave. Everybody's spirit was liked awakened; they all now have a chance to get out of this _boring_ meeting. Namine on the other hand was curious on where the girl is eagerly going, decided to follow her.

"Uh, May I not be, not be, not be, not excused?" she asked. Mayuri, not to be falling to the same trick again, analyze her statement and finally came to a conclusion.

"No." he replied.

"No?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied again.

"Yes? Thanks! Dya!" Namine pretended that Mayuri meant 'Yes, she can go' so she went out and followed Hinamori. Mayuri realized what the girl done was infuriated and said a few curses. Then Yachiru tried again.

"Hey! Can I be excused? Cause when I'm excused, I'm excused and not be not excused and-"

"SHUT UP!" Mayuri cut. Yachiru pouted and cried to Zaraki.

"KEN-CHAN!!!!!"

"That's it say your prayers, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto and jumped to Mayuri. The hall became a mess. Others used this opportunity to escaped. Some were betting on whose going to win. Some were trying to prevent the two from fighting. And some were trying to join the fighting.

* * *

**Real world**

"Those arrows… they look familiar!" said Tsubasei.

"Quincy… power…" Reverie replied.

"So Shinigamis is it?" a voice a far shouted.

"Hm… brother dear… let them go they're just weaklings… no more no less…" the other one sighed.

"Let's play with 'em" he said and started to draw more power.

"Nii-san?!"

"What?! I was just having fun…"

"Show your selves…" shouted the shinigami from below.

"Why? Can't you feel our presence??" the one spats back.

"Er no… er I mean yes we can feel you but-" the female shinigami reasoned but she was cut off by Tsubasei's hand over her mouth. She began to shiver for a while, never had been he that close to her, it just so happens that she never liked being touched by men and because of the dreaded incident that happened to her when she was still a child of 12.

"But, what?" asked the male quincy.

"Nothing!" replied the male shinigami.

"subasei…er you can le go now…" she fumbled under his hand.

"Later" he whispered back.

"Ovkay…" she fumbled in reply.

"Why so quiet?" said the male quincy.

"None of your business…"

"Nii-san stop it please! We're losing time! That menos comin'" said his sister.

"shhh… later! And keep you pipe holes shut!" the male quincy scolded.

"ne…"

"Shhhh…."

"nee…."continued the girl.

"I said shut it!" angrily scolded him.

"nee…!!!!" she started to panic a little, but still he didn't bothered to hear her out.

"neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted to his ear.

"what?!"

"THE MENOS' COMMIN'!!!!!" she spats at him.

"HUH???" he looked up and saw the gigantic monster nearing them with just one step they're crushed beneath!

"Where's those damn shinga-"… "-mis…humunahhumunahhumunah…" he dropped anime style

"You have to do it like this FUYUKI-TAICHO!!!" Reverie shouted at him.

"No I don't!" replied him stubbornly.

"neee… let climb on it!!!"

"Cut it!"

"Climb!"

"Cut!" asei continued and argued.

"Climb!"

"CUT!"

"CLIMB! Replied Reverie.

"CUT!"

"Cut!" cheated her.

"CLIMB! Period! Double pad lock!" Tsubasei said with a period.

"Then climb it is!" the female shinigami merrily announced.

"Crap!"

* * *

**Seiretei**

"Where the heck is this Hinamori going?" Namine-taicho said to herself. Hinamori was fast losing her sight.

"Damn! She's really fast and my stomachs starting to turn up again…" Namine-taicho said to herself, following the bun haired girl from a distance.

The wind was blowing still, and the forest was way bushy for even a small bird got lost his way. The bun haired captain noticed a familiar reiatsu nearby. She looked behind her but no one was there. Hinamori stopped dead at her tracks and concentrated.

"Who is she?" the 5th bantai whispered. "I need to get he/she lose me… it's better for me and Aizen-taicho… for a more comfortable chat…" she smiled at what she had said.

* * *

"Gomen Yachiru-san but… Mayuri-sama is very angry right now…" Nemu tried calming down the pink haired fukutaicho. 

"I WANT TO GO OUT!!!! NOW!!!! KEN-CHAN!!!!!" she cried.

"DAMN MAYURI!!! DIE!!!" Zaraki's eyes glowed bright yellow, and his energy was out of reach.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!!!" Sasakibe butts in.

"SHUT UP!!!" everyone in the room shouted.

"…" Sasakibe was dead silent.

* * *

**Real World**

"What happened here?" the black cat meowed.

"I don't think it was just an ordinary fight with a hollow…" Uruhara said as he glared towards the scenery.

"A duel?" Yoruichi asked, and changed into her human form.

"No… A battle between… 2 bantai captains…" he finished.

* * *

**AN: SORRY I HAVE TO STOP For A WHILe… I'll UPDATE ASAP IF I Can THAT IS… PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!!!!  
A WORD OF THX: 1st part was from my bestfriend!! thank you!! **


	6. Chapter6: The Betrayal of a Betrayer

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH BUT I OWN, SOME CHARACTERS NEW HERE!! STORY IS ALSO MY OWN!! BUT STILL I WISH I OWNED BLEACH, I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

**In between**

**Chapter 6: The betrayal of a betrayer**

* * *

** Real World**

"Two bantai captains?" asked the cat.

"One's the third squad but the other… unknown…" Uruhara replied at her sudden expression.

"Well that's one heck of a battle…"

"I guess…" he replied as he pulled out his fan. Somewhere beyond the woods, two quincies were seen arguing.

"Where are those two shinigamis?!" said the man, he looked from tree top to tree top for the search.

Uruhara suddenly noticing the noise, he became alert, strange reiatsu, and a very strong one nearby were both Yoruichi and Uruhara's thoughts. They ran towards the energy, and were stricken amazed with what they found out.

* * *

**Seireitei**

The bun haired girl started to phase out again, with a very quick phase, her eyes was looking side wards looking for some exit, path way for that certain 3rd bantai taicho to be lost. And she did.

Hinamori started to keep her reiatsu with a short distance from their meeting place, which was with Aizen, he took a different path, farthest away from it. She took a left and then a right then a left with two phases forward and turned around counter-clockwise around a giant tree, she went left the right again, 5 meters straight forward, entered a small cave and went out the entrance, which Namine-taicho all followed and also got lost in.

"Success…" Hinamori smiled.

* * *

"Where am I?!!" Namine shouted. "Where the FKING HELL AM I!!!" _Damn I'm starting to sound like Zaraki!_ She said to herself. Her shouts where heard inside the cave, echoing as the bats became bothered and flew at a fast speed.

"Stop and think, Damn it! You're one of the child geniuses of Gotei13!" she bit her lip and wore her anbu mask which was on the upper left side of her head, a method which she often use to think and concentrate in pressure, but if office works are included she'll certainly bang her head on the WALL!

The buzzing sound of silence hurts her ear, her senses were very much clear, even the slightest sound she'll know where it came from. Vibrations of dropping water, a far distant footsteps and a soft wind blowing. _Wait! Footsteps!_ She opened her eyes, wide and amazed. _She's close… Damn, it would be easier if I could sense her reiatsu not her heavy footsteps… Damn sickness of mine!_

So the 4'4 tall taicho followed the footsteps. Alas, the footsteps stopped a foot away; she heard voices from a far. The one with the female voice was very familiar to her hearing and the other man too, but the man who talked much was not noticed.

"Hinamori? With Ichimaru!!!!" she exclaimed in a medium loud voice.

Ichimaru looked upwards, as the voice of Namine-taicho echoed.

"Crap! My voice echoed…" Namine covered her mouth.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was nowhere to be seen in the meeting, noticing two Bantai-taicho girls ran away, he got curious. 

"Why did Hinamori-taicho left in a hurry and why didn't Namine-taicho come back after a freaking thirty-one minutes!?" he exclaimed, jumping about in whole Seireitei. He rubbed his head in frustration.

"Shiro-chan!!!!" came a child voice.

"Great… Kusajishi-fukutaicho…" he groaned.

"Ano… Shiro-chan? Haf yah seen Ken-chan??!" she squealed.

"No…" he replied coldly. _Don't TAG ALONG! DON'T TAG ALONG… Don't TAG AL-_

"Nee… can I tag along, Shiro-chan? It's boring to be alone…" Kusajishi-fukutaicho asked.

_ARGH! I don't want to let you tag along! But if I do that this child's gonna cry and it'll end up that Zaraki will beat me black and blue. Sigh. There's nothing I can do… _"Sure…" his face was looking a little bit irritated; in a sad tone he lets her tag along with him.

* * *

**Real World**

"Kisuke!" called the god of flash.

"What?"

"I sense quincy powers…"

"…" he replied to the woman next to him.

"It's not Ishida"

"Yoruichi… can you look into him closer?" he pointed to the male looking quincy. She nodded and changed into a cat and quickly dashed off closer to him. For the stupid quincy did not bother sensing the cat.

* * *

"Why you!!! Reverie!!! I'm gonna kill you! You tricked me!! DAMN YOU!!!" Fuyuki-fukutaicho shouted and cursed.

"Funny how these low life shingamis work…" said the female quincy. "Mizu-nii? " she called.

"huh?" said her Mizu-nii.

"Let's teach em' how to kill…" she said with a smile.

"…" he looked at his little sister. After a few blinks he nodded and the girl jumped down from the eerie.

"Out of the way, trash!" the quincy said before jumping up the menos grandes.

"What?! TRASH!" said Reverie in frustration.

"Fuyuki-fukutaicho!" Fuyuki nodded as they ran ahead of the quincy.

"Aishou!! Stop!" Mizu called.

"Arre?" she stopped at her tracks. "Nee?? Why did you stop me?"

"it's down stupid!"

"Who are yah calling stupid?!" said the girl.

"You!"

"Naah… you're the stupid one!"

"No you!"

"You"

"No You!!!"

"You!!!" argued the girl.

"Stupid little sister!!" said Mizu-nii.

* * *

**Seireitei**

The pink haired shinigami thought of a game while walking side by side with Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Ne… can we play a game??" she asked with her childish accent.

"what now kusajishi-fukutaicho?" he gave her a angry glare.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"No" he replied coldly.

"Why not?! Let's play! Let's play! Let's play?!" she continuously bothered the irritated shinigami.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop it my head's aching!!!" he shouted in defeat.

"Yay! Hitsu-chan's playin with me!! Yay! Yay!" she jumped up and down with joy. "You're it!" she said and took off in a jiffy.

"Oi! Chotto mate!" he called but he was too late. The pink haired shinigami was out of his sight.

* * *

Aizen and Hinamori was still talking, Namine-taicho was still listening about their conversation.

"Aizen-taicho…" Hinamori-taicho said as tears in her eyes swelled up.

"as… I thought… my beloved lieutenant's a Captian of the 5th bantai…" he chuckled. Hinamori smiled atg his comment and praise.

"I longed to be together with you again… Taicho…" Hinamori said as she was placed in a hug with him.

"Me too…" he said with an evil grin. "But it's sad to say goodbye again… Momo…"

"Why?! Take me with you Aizen-taicho!" she said.

"Because…" in a flash he drew his sword and quickly drove it into her heart. "You know to much…" he said with a smile.

"Aizen-taicho…"

Behind the bushes, Namine-taicho was quickly stricken by the incident she just witnessed; she has to tell this to Yamamoto-suotaicho. _Aizen Sousuke! Is back in Seireitei!_ She looked around for a bit and saw a flash of pink. _Kusajishi –fukutaicho! She's here?? Did she hear everything that was talked about??_ Namine-taicho's mind was racing. Her head was hurting madly, her vision was going blurry…She took her slightest step when he was faced to face with the former 3rd bantai captain, Ichimaru Gin…

* * *

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho!!" called Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Kusajishi!!!" he called again. He was closing into the forest and stopped. He stopped and felt a familiar reiatsu. "Strange? Why is Namine-taicho here? I though she was still in Seireitei" he said to himself. "And why is her reiatsu this strong?" Walking again closely his body felt heavy, his body felt weak. _What's this strong reiatsu??_

* * *

In a quick flash Namine-taicho back flipped away from the demon, Ichimaru, his eyes closed, his mouth shaped like a cat'slooked really weird. _Who is this guy? _Namine-taicho thought. Ichimaru grinned and smiled at her innocence. Namine-taicho wore her mask again and little-by-little she started to draw her katana.

**Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo **

**Iitai koto wa iwanakucha **

**Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei **

**Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye **

"If you're thinking who I am, I'm glad to introduce myself… I'm Ichimaru… Ichimaru Gin…" he said with a grin.

"Tch…I'm not really thinking who you are, I know who you are, and I don't bother myself to ask what's your name either… but I just wanted to say… your looking at your killer… 3rd bantai Captain… Namine Ciry" she said behind her mask.

"Oh… My FORMER bantai… hah… I thought no low life shinigami's could make it there…" he replied.

"But there is one… ME" she said. A quick wind passed by, Namine-taicho drew her katana and drived towards the cat-faced enemy. Their katana clashed with each other, sparks were seen as they retracted their strength in their katana, and their reiatsu was overflowing with lust of blood.

"You're quite strong for a child of ten…" Ichimaru said.

"Heh… And how did I obtain this position, if I wasn't that strong?" she asked with a chuckle. Namine-taicho jumped away from the cat-faced enemy and ran again towards him, she slashed left and right, but he was still blocking her attacks, more sparks were seen, their sword clashed with each other in a cry of pain. Ichimaru was taken aback by her strength and still holding back her attacks. _She's quite strong… but not stronger than me…_ Gin thought. Ichimaru Gin had a plan and Namine-taicho knew it just by looking at his face, she started to retreat away from Ichimaru. Again the wind blew, her clothing was blown with soft wind, and some leaves dropped.

**Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh**

The last leaf dropped to the ground. And what happened?!

**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **

**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **

**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **

**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **

**Sonna Rolling Days **

"Had enough?" Ichimaru said with a grin, his stretched wakizashi drived towards Namine-taicho's right stomach. Blood started to come out of her mouth; she bit her lip in pain.

"heh… who told you that I'll fall with this kind of injury?" she said with a smile of disgrace. Who am I kidding? She's stronger than she looks? That's why she's a captain at this early age!

"Hm…" was all cat-faced could reply. He slowly drew out his katana from her injury and cleansed it with a quick swish. Namine-taicho gathered herself from her injury, and thus continuing standing up. She coughs a little more amount of blood while standing up her white haori was stained with blood. Her pendant shinned as the sun dropped its rays on it.

**Koronjattatte iin ja nai no **

**Son toki wa waratte ageru **

**Norikonda basu no oku kara **

**Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta **

Her foot was set and was about to drive, her hands on her katana and her lips are ready.

"Set on fire! Tokimaru!" she called out her Shikai. Tokimaru roared at it took form of a fire dragon, a blazing chain was connected to its tail linking to her katana but it wasn't that hot for her to hold it, but in fact she held it tight without burning her finger. Ichimaru felt the intense burning sensation when he saw her Zanpakuto's true form.

She started to fight back, she jumped upwards with a flip and drove her flame dragon towards Ichimaru Gin. He held tightly on his wakizashi but with intense heat he had to move away if he doesn't want to be burned to crisp. _She's strong like Yamamoto…_

"Had enough? I'm just warming you up!" she said and again drove her flame dragon, tokimaru towards Ichimaru passing the trees without even burning it. How was that possible?

"Ikorosu, Shinsō" his katana stretched far out amos t closely towards Namine's heart as she leapt away. Still it followed her backwards.

**Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo **

Gin was smiling. The first time that there was someone who can sense Shinsō. _Hmm… I thought I got her… Oh well…_

_What was that? His wakizashi stretched? Is this his shikai?_ Sweat started to drop on her for head, she has to finish this and quick.

**Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love **

**Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no **

**Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga **

**Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days **

They fought continuously and received many gashes and scratches. She was losing more reiatsu than ever, her head started to spin and her neck hair started to stand up. She coughed blood again, her wound hasn't closed yet but it will soon.

"Done?"

"Who told you, Old man!" she replied.

Ichimaru's eyes twitched,_ old man? I'm only 22 years of age brat!_ "Who are you calling old man, brat!?"

"who else??"

"Tch."

"Bankai, Hara no hotaru. Set on fire Tokimaru!" she called out her bankai mode. She dropped her katana on the ground. It formed a Chinese character meaning Golden. It flashed a yellow luminous light, and there came upon her dragon, Tokimaru. A golden dragon which has an ember stone on it fore head, its wings pure as gold, and more likely illuminates. "Tokimaru…" she said with a tune, and thus she was covered with a yellow light and her wound was closed.

**Oh yeah, yeah...**

**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **

**Dorodoroke Rolling Star **

The battle was just beginning…

* * *

**AN: That's chapter 6!! I'll update after exam's over!! AND I HOPE YOU GUY's DROPPED A REVIEW…**

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE SUPPORTING THIS STORY THANK YOU VEY MUCH… I'M VERY HAPPY!!**

NEXT…

CONTINUATION OF BATTLE…

"Namine-taicho…Arigatou…"


	7. Chapter7: Flames of Hatred

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**In between**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Flames of Hatred…**

* * *

**Real World**

The mini grandes has just been defeated and yet there was still a disturbance in the surroundings.

"Fuyuki-fukutaicho!" called a girl.

"…" the fukutaicho did not reply to her calling.

"Fukutaicho!!!" she screamed at his ear.

"Nee?" he asked.

"I sense a disturbance… Adjuchas…" she said in lower tone.

"Don't play stupid…" he replied as his eyes narrowed at her accent.

"I'm not playing stupid… It seems that you're too worried about something…"

"Yeah… I guess… something is not right in Soul Society…"

"Oh yeah? So why are we still standing here??? Let's finish this so we can return back home…" she cheered.

"Home? That's a good plan…" he smiled and followed the running teenager before him. _Home…_

* * *

**Seireitei**

"What do you mean?" Gin Ichimaru smirked.

"You'll see…" said Namine-taicho under her breath. She twisted her wrist as a starting position; she squatted a little down below her knee. Her foot was slightly apart and the wind was starting to get wild.

"Hmmm…" Ichimaru grinned.

"Tch… " Ciry Namine took a deep breath and she started to swing her hands, she drew circles in the air, and the dragoon started to illuminate a radiant red. She twisted her wrist left then lets it fall down, her right arm rotated inwards and then out. The dragon breathed and stomped.

"Interesting dance…" Ichimaru complimented. Ciry didn't bother.

**Naru beku egao de itai keredo **

**Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou**

As the winds pressure dropped the dragon flew up and dove straight towards Gin Ichimaru. Gin easily dodged it.

"Very Clever of you…" Namine smiled.

"Oh not really…" Ichimaru dived towards Namine.

"foolish…" In an instant Ichimaru was thrown back by the force she had blown, the dragon was now standing in front of him, it growled.

"Tch…" Ichimaru's arm bled by the force and was now hanging limply by his side.

"So this is your bankai…" he said.

"Yes… and why don't you show yours so that this fight is even? Fox face!"

"Oh this battle is not even alright, but I don't intend to use bankai on you…"

"Why not?!"

"you'll know when you feel the pain…."

**Kitto uso nante sou **

**Imi wo motanai no **

**All my loving...**

**Sou ja nakya yatterannai **

"Ikorosu, Shinsō" Ichimaru's katana stretched far out and almost hit Ciry's right side face.

"…" she became speechless. _How could that be? Tokimaru should have notice that…_

"…" gin smiled. Ciry backed away and started to gather herself.

**Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa **

**Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou **

**Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de **

**Tama ni kuyandari shiteru **

**Sonna Rolling Days **

"Ichimaru, finish this idiocy…" Aizen said as he snapped his hands and a portal opened widely.

"… when I was having fun…" he said to himself and nodded back to Aizen.

"Well I have to finish this and quick…" he drew out Shinsō once again and this time it scratches Ciry's left thigh.

"Who told you that you're going to escape here alive?" she said.

"…" He picked up Hinamori's worthless yet alive body and threw it towards Namine-taicho, causing her to evade in a flash and he quickly let his zanpakuto to stretched and she was caught She was deeply wounded on her left stomach, which caused her knees to collapse to the ground and the tendency for her to cough a great amount of blood.

**Oh yeah, yeah... **

**Sou wakatterutte **

**Oh yeah, yeah... **

**Tsumazuitatte Way to go **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **

**Doro doro ke Rolling Star**

"Why you…" she barely coughed out. Her bankai was out and Hinamori was just a few inches away from her. She could barely stand up as her knees betrayed her so.

Ichimaru snapped his hands… and the portal to Hueco Mundo opened. At his last gaze he smiled at her. "We'll finish this battle until we meet again…" and he completely withdrew towards the portal.

"ICHIMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

* * *

**Seireitei 6****th**** bantai**

"Rukia?" a carrot-top teen said. As he opened the door leading to the petite girl's room.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"What!?!" He was greeted by items flying out of the door. Rukia was not fully aware that it was Kurosaki on the other side, and still she would do that because she's a girl!

"Rukia… What the damn hell are you thinking!!!" he yelled. And yet he was still greeted by a table.

"Ouch!" he dropped anime style. His eyes were swirled and he can't see anything. In a straight manner. After a while of recovery.

"So how are you?" Ichigo asked seriously. Rukia sat beside Kurosaki.

"fine, I guess… I'm still feeling a little dizzy though…" she smiled.

"thank goodness… you're alright Rukia…"

"…" she just looked up the sky. A moment of silence crept and Kurosaki looked up the clouds.

"Gomen… Rukia" Rukia looked at the teenager next to her.

"why?"

"for some things, that I made and you cried at it…" he explained.

"Well that was long gone right… I've already forgiven your idiotism …" she laughed. Ichigo laughed with her.  
A bond growing stronger is just starting to blossom.

* * *

**Real World**

"Tsubasei!!! Come on!!! Let's return to seireitei…"

"Why are you so eager to come back huh?"

"I don't know… I just felt something wrong at this moment…"

"…" he looked at her and followed her to Soul society through the hell butterflies.

* * *

"What happened here?" Toushiro said to himself, as he saw Namine-taicho covered in blood and so did Hinamori-taicho, which would be considerably dead. He looked at Ciry for a moment, her sword held tightly on her hand, and Hinamori, dead at the bottom of her feet.

"YOU!!!" he yelled.

"…" Namine just stayed at her position. Blankly looking at the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! STAY AWAY FROM MOMO!!! YOU KILLER!!!" he madly stated.

"…" she didn't move an inch, her mind was going crazy, her body was shaking. She looked at him, and he looked at her with furious eyes.

"Why did you kill her, Ciry? Why? She's kind to you right? And I know that you don't have something against her!? OR THERE IS?!"

"…" Namine backed away from the volcanic Toushiro.

"AND YET YOU KILLED HER!!! SHE ISN'T THAT STRONG FOR YOU! IN FACT SHE NEEDS PROTECTION COMING FROM YOU and ME!!! AND YET YOU KILLED HER!!! WHY DID YOU!!!!!"

"I... I…" was all that the third bantai captain could say.

"It seems that I can't trust you anymore…" silence threatened them. "Bankai… Hyorinmaru…" he illuminated in a radiant blue color, Ciry still couldn't move, her mind was battling inside of her, she didn't know what was happening around her.

"TAICHO!!!!!" a male and female voice screamed as her mind blackened out.

* * *

"Namine-taicho!" 

"C.C!"

"Come on C… wake up…"

Those where the last three voices she heard.

* * *

**AN: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I WOULD LIKE TO SEND MY GRATITUDE TO THOSE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS FIC… THANK YOU!!!**


	8. Chapter8: A Healed Soul

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**In between**

* * *

**Previously on In between…**

"YOU!!!" he yelled.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! STAY AWAY FROM MOMO!!! YOU KILLER!!!" he madly stated.

"I... I…" was all that the third bantai captain could say.

"It seems that I can't trust you anymore…" silence threatened them. "Bankai… Hyourinmaru…" he illuminated in a radiant blue color, Ciry still couldn't move, her mind was battling inside of her, she didn't know what was happening around her.

"TAICHO!!!!!" a male and female voice screamed as her mind blackened out.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A healed Soul**

* * *

**Flashback…**

"Taicho!" a male and female voice screamed. Namine-taicho was about to be frozen to death and yet she still can't move.

"… Tsu-basei… Reve-rie-chan" was all she could say and then Hyourinmaru came driving towards her, Reverie luckily made a barrier of Iris petals which we could say penetrates all in and outside attacks, even bankai was penetrated, Toushiro, a man in the state which has no right mind wanted to kill the injured captain.

"Bankai…" echoed a voice. A swift object came dashing out from the woods and grabbed the child of ten, who have just blackened out in time. "Taicho…" he quickly flew away from the bloody scenery they left and hid from the furious Hitsugaya-taicho. Reverie ran as fast as she can and also hid from Hitsugaya.

Back to Toushiro, he cradled Hinamori gently and cried at her death. "Hinamori…" he stated, "I promise you your peace and justice… just wait…" he vowed as he started to walk back towards Seireitei.

A few moments later…

"Are? What happened here? Where am I? HITSU-CHAN!!!" squealed a pink haired captain.

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

It was already midnight in Seireitei, everyone was soundly asleep. But sadly there were two shinigamis who wasn't. The duo jumped from roof-to-roof heading towards the fourth division infirmary. As the shadows quietly planed to land on top of Unohana-taicho's quarters, they failed.

The window opened to reveal Retsu's image. The two quietly jumped in front of her.

"Unohana-taicho…" Fuyuki-fukutaicho addressed.

"Sorry for the disturbance…" Reverie explained.

"Take her inside, place her on my bed…" she ordered, the two entered the window and Tsubasei holding their beloved friend and captain tightly, he laid her quietly on Unohana Retsu' bed as they watched her chest rise and fall slowly.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"We don't know either, we just found her frozen to the floor, and the 5th division taicho, dead, and Hitsugaya-taicho ready to strike Ciry here with his bankai…" Reverie explained.

"Luckily we sensed something happening with her in Seireitei…"

"That Hitsugaya, trying to kill a helpless girl, but… I can't rely on that fact he wanted to kill Ciry that much and you mentioned Hinamori-taicho dead, what do you supposed happened?"

"Well for the fact that Hinamori was also a few feet away from taicho, maybe he concluded that Namine-taicho killed the 5th bantai taicho… which we know who loves Toushi-kun that much…" Reverie Ethime, mindlessly said. Tsubasei just dropped a jaw.

"…" Retsu sighed in frustration, "I need some materials to help her heal… would you sneak in the storage room for me Fuyuki-fukutaicho?"

"Hai…" he nodded. Retsu said all the necessary materials and the two headed out to get those things.

"Ciry…" she sat near the sleeping child. "What exactly did you do to yourself…" she sighed and caressed the child's soft skin. With all these frustrations, unnoticeably she was still wearing her night clothes. She knew that this will be a long night and decided to change into something comfortable. She walked towards her closet and found her work clothes, which means clothing for emergency. She took it out and retreated towards the lavatory. A few minutes passed still no sign of Namine's subordinates. She sat again near Namine and examined the cuts and gashes that the girl received.

"This can't be a cut made by Toushiro, nor Hinamori…" she replied examining the huge wound on her left stomach. "More like the use of Shikai…" she sighed. At that instant the two knocked on the door of her quarters and entered.

"Have gathered it all?" asked the healer.

"Uh…" both was speechless to Unohana taicho's look.

"Wrong room, Rev…" Tsubasei said and started for the door.

"Unohana-taicho!" Reverie exclaimed that made the taicho jumped. "I didn't notice you with you're new look!"

"New look?"

"…" Retsu didn't reply to her comment. She knew that no one had seen her wearing a fitted shinigami robes before and her hair was always tied in front of her which was now tied behind her. Nobody thought that she has this kind of slim and sexy body.

"Um… Reverie… Thank you for your compliment…" Retsu said with a smile and took the materials from her hands. "Tsubasei, guard the door… Reverie, help me…"

"Understood…" both replied. Hours have passed and bandages are wrapped. All night long the three worked on the wounded Captain. Alas they were finished. Reverie dropped in exhaustion and Unohana just laid beside Ciry for a moment to rest her eyes and of course her body too.

"That was pretty EXHAUSTING!!!" the third seat commented.

"…" fukutaicho just smiled at her innocence.

"…" Retsu looked pretty exhausted as well.

* * *

**6****th**** Bantai…**

"Abarai… Kurosaki…" said Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th division.

"Taicho?" Renji asked.

"Follow me the suotaicho is calling for a captain's meeting with both of you…" he replied.

"Taicho… will it be a fukutaicho-taicho meeting?" he asked again.

"It is so…"

"And why is this Kurosaki invited?"

"What the…" Kurosaki comments.

"I don't know why the suotaicho wanted him to come…" he started to walk towards the meeting room.

_Why me? _Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

"Unohana-taicho…" came a voice behind the door of her quarters. 

"Oh no…" Retsu said in low voice. "Isane-fukutaicho?" she replied.

"Hai… The suotaicho is requesting for an urgent taicho-fukutaicho meeting…" replied Isane.

"Is that all Isane?"

"Yes…" she said. "and taicho… I'm worried about you… this meeting could affect you the most…" with that Isane-fukutaicho took her leave.

"Isane? What do you mean?" she stuck her head out by the door, and looked at her fukutaicho's back with a confused mind. _What does she mean… by most affected… _Unohana heaved a sigh and closed her door.

"What was that about taicho?" reverie asked as she sits up to face the tired captain.

"I don't know either…" she sat down in front of her. "Ne… Reverie, Tsubasei… as you have heard… I'll be leaving for a while… don't open this door until I get back… don't show yourselves to my subordinates or this could cause a lot of trouble… and please… protect her…" she said as she looked at the helpless child laid on her bed.

Both subordinates looked down, and replied "Of course… we will… don't worry taicho…" With that Unohana grabbed her white haori with the character of number four on the back and she waved goodbye.

* * *

**Meeting…**

"As you have heard from Hitsugaya-taicho, Namine-taicho was seen killing Hinamori-taicho…"stated suotaicho.

"But suotaicho, had Hitsugaya-taicho witnessed the battle?" Unohana replied to his statement.

"No, but I saw that she was holding her katana and she was covered with blood, Hinamori was lying cold by her feet!" Hitsugaya said.

"But have you really investigated on that matter? Hitsugaya-taicho" asked Kira.

"No…" he replied.

"Then why are you asking us to kill her if you don't know what really happened?!" Unohana said in frustration.

"I… It's for Hinamori's justice…" he replied, everyone was silent.

"We will investigate on this matter, for the mean time, if one of you spotted Namine-fukutaicho, capture her… we will lead to questions soon about this incident…" suotaicho said as he dismissed the board of captains.

Everyone left but Unohana taicho stayed a little while longer. She sighed as some tears fell unnoticeably.

"Taicho…" Isane comforted.

"No, Isane… I'm fine… Thank you…" she was really in for it, Namine-taicho was hiding at her quarters and she asked two innocent subordinates from the third division to protect Ciry. And now Hitsugaya-taicho is on to her, what if he found out that she was hiding in the fourth division, and what if the suotaicho decides to search every division for her. What will happen to her beloved child? All this questions ran to her mind as her tears swelled up.

"Taicho…"

"Isane… lets go…" with that they left.

* * *

**1****st**** division**

"Kurosaki Ichigo, as you have witnessed the meeting, I would like you to investigate on the scenery…" Yamamoto-suotaicho said.

"why me?" Ichigo asked.

"There's something related with you and that incident I suppose…"

"Alright… but I'm not gonna do this with just me alone…" he said.

"Hmm…" Suotaicho was taken aback. _Kurosaki doesn't want to be alone?_ "It seems that you are very different today Kurosaki…" he said with a chuckle.

"I would like to take some of my friends to investigate on this matter… in the real world… and here in soul society…"

"Ask them about the happenings on the real world… the aranccar invasion is not yet over… warn them if you must…"

"…" Ichigo left the scene and so did the suotaicho.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

"It seems to be the right time to send out chaos in soul society and the real world…" Aizen said with a smile.

"It would likely be fun to go Aizen-sama…" Ichimaru bowed with a grin on his face. _This time you'll be dead… Namine…_

* * *

_AN: ALRIGHT THAT's CHAPTER EIGHT!!! WAIT FOR CHAPTER 9 SOON AND PLEASE DROP SOME REVIEWS!!!_

_PS: FOR THOSE BOLD LETTERS IN THE BATTLE SCENES TRY LISTENING TO IT WHILE READING… IT GIVES MORE INTENSE AND IMAGINATIVE SCENES… FOR CHAPTER 6&7--- NAMINE's BATTLE SCENE… ROLLING STAR BY YUI!!! AND FOR THE NEXT BATTLE SCENES STAY TUNED!!_


	9. Chapter9: Sorrows of the innocent

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**In between**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sorrow of the innocent**

* * *

"Ichigo?" asked the raven haired girl. The sky was almost at sunset and Ichigo was about to leave and head home.

"hmm?" he asked this petite girl.

"What do you think Aizen is up to?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious that he wants to be a god?" he replied sarcastically.

"…" her eyes twitched. "Baka!" she punched Kurosaki which send him flying all over Seireitei.

* * *

**10****th**** Bantai**

"I need you to have a search party in every division make sure no one sees you, understood?" the white haired taicho said in low tone of voice. "I want her captured alive…"

"Hai…" all of them replied. Just a second when they left, Matsumoto-fukutaicho entered the room.

"Taicho… what was that all about?" she asked as she puts down a cup of tea next to Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Nothing…" he said and took a sip of his tea. Rangiku said nothing more as she sat on her desk to continue her pile of paper work.

* * *

**3****rd**** Bantai**

"Kira-sama where is Namine-taicho and Fuyuki-fukutaicho?" one of the 3rd bantai subordinate asked.

"I don't know! And taicho better comes back alive to finish all this paper work!!!" he screamed.

* * *

**Real World**

Ichigo had just jumped out of the portal, when Kisuke greeted him.

"Oi, Urahara-san…" he started.

"Hm?"

"Did the Arrancar uprising continued?" he asked as he entered his gigai.

"As you have said… It's still increasing… Orihime, Uryu and Sado have been fighting since yesterday, and Ururu and Jinta here have been exhausted for quite a long time, since more shinigami from different divisions came, they got spared in battle…"

"Is that so Kisuke… Hmm… what is Aizen thinking…"

"We don't eventually know if we don't find more clues on how to get to Hueco Mundo…"

"Speaking of clues Urahara-san, have you notice where the re-spawn point of the Arrancars is?"

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it… I've notice that they've been coming out everywhere and there is still no place we could consider their re-spawn point…"

"Well… we can't help it… " Ichigo stood up from his seat and waved good bye to Urahara. "Ja..".

* * *

**2****nd**** Bantai**

Shadows started to move about the halls of the 2nd division. These shadows passed quietly through the grounds searching each and every room of the whole bantai.

Soi Fon-taicho was lazily fanning herself because of the intense heat she's feeling. While Omaeda-fukutaicho was doing some heavy paper works. As the night was creeping fast, and danger was just about their reach.

With a fast pace the intruders got inside undetected but that's what they knew, little did they know, Soi Fon-taicho was just at their backs. The skilled woman followed these assassins through every quarter in her division; finally she came to a conclusion. _Darn it… they're looking for Yoruichi-sama's pictures… these evil thieves… they're gonna die!_ She clutches her hands tightly. She peeked through the window to see what they're doing right now, some assassins sat down and read some of 'her' girly magazines, and some where gazing and scanning through her stuff. _These low life creatures are scanning my room! How dare they touch them without my permission!!?_ Now they really made her mad. She was just about to enter the room when she saw…

"YORUICHI-SAMA'S PICTURES!!!!!!" someone squealed. That's it; the second bantai's captain had enough.

"You…You… You…" Soi Fon muttered the assassins were taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Sting all enemies to death, **Suzumebachi**" she called her Zanpakuto. Every assassin started to plea for their lives.

"Please… Please… spare me!" one pleaded.

"Oh, Soi Fon-taicho… please, please…" another one pleaded.

Soi Fon-taicho got tired of their lame excuses and decided to have fun for herself. "To spare you're lives… I'll play tag with you…" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"T-Tag?..." one trembled.

"Yes… but when I catch you… You're **DEAD**! hahahahaha" she laughed evilly causing some of them running without the go signal. "Bwahahahahahahaha! Bwahahahaha! Bwahaha cough cough, Oh forget it!" she said to herself and started running after those lowlife shinigamis.

"Looks like, taicho's having fun…" sighed Omaeda-fukutaicho and continued doing paper work.

* * *

**5th**** Bantai**

"Rixiatrie-fukutaicho…" said the 4th seat, Suzuri Helena.

"Huh?" the fukutaicho asked with a some what annoyance in her voice.

"I don't think this will do fukutaicho…"

"What won't do?" Rixiatrie asked.

"This…" she pointed towards four mountain piles of paper work.

"Nah… who'd do those anyway? It's Hinamori's not mine…" she replied.

"Well… um… its you're job too fukutaicho…" she asked shyly.

"Well if you wanna do it, its fine with mua… and don't bother I'm in an important game here…" she continued looking at the television in front of her. The 4th seat just sighed in defeat and started to scribble her name on the paper, or rather stamping Hinamori's signature in it.

While the two where busy doing their thing, something or somebody was lurking with in the shadows. Hana Rixiatrie-fukutaicho suddenly let her jaw dropped.

"Did you see that Suzuri?" she asked.

"No…" she replied still punching in the stamps.

"Someone just dashed into the taicho's quarters…"

"Well lookey here… there's a fukutaicho's name in this paper…" she got the paper and waved it up high. Hana's jaw dropped, as she blushed madly. "Let's see… hmm… it say's Hisagi-kun luvs… Han-"

"Stop it!!! Give me that! Give that back Suzuri!" she jumped for the paper.

"ah…ah…ah… I don't think so…" she bluffed.

"Okay! Alright! Just spare me from humiliation! I'll do anything! Anything please just don't tell anyone!!!" she pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything, except making me do gross stuff of course, but please!!! Anything!" she pleaded. Helena gave an evil grin.

"hehe…"

* * *

**6****th**** Bantai**

The gorgeous black haired man was seating across, his fukutaicho, Abarai. The room's quietness was soon to end. Renji-fuktaicho stood up from his seat and got two cups of tea, he placed on cup beside his taicho, and the other to himself. And then he started their conversation.

"Umm… ano… Kuchiki-taicho, can I ask something?" he looked away from his captain's gaze.

"What is it Abarai?" he asked still looking at the papers in front of him, scribbling his name on it.

"If you think it not bold enough to ask taicho… I was wondering about Hisana-dono and Unohana-taicho…" he started.

"What about them?" he stopped and looked coldly at his fukutaicho.

"Taicho? Do you like girls who are good at handling swords?"

"That depends on her personality I she's good with those... but I would prefer not… so…No."

"Umm… Taicho, Is it true that you like girls with long hair?" Abarai asked.

"Yes." He replied with his cold tone.

"Whose more intelligent? Unohana-taicho or Hisana-dono?" he started to grow weary of the questions Abarai throws at him.

"For me, I think Unohana-taicho is more intelligent, no offense with Hisana, my beloved wife, but she has this reputation that leads her to great conclusions and solutions to any medical problems and of course other personalize problems… why?" he looked directly at Abarai, but he avoided the Taicho's face.

"Who do you think is prettier? Hisana-dono or Unohana-taicho…?"

"Hisana…"_Of course she's my wife!_

"Whose more sexier? Unohana-taicho or Hisana-dono?" he suddenly asked, Byakuya blushed.

"Both…" he said like a short hush.

"Who do you want more? Hisana-dono or Unohana-taicho?"

"…" Byakuya blushed madly at his fukutaicho's question. _What does he mean by more?... Well they're both… beautiful… pretty… sexy and… Oh what the hell am I thinking! Abarai!_

Little did the know, two shinigamis were listening behind the thin shoujo doors of the administration office better known as the Taicho's work place. The doors creaked and revealed a short girl who looked like his wife Hisana.

"HOW DARE YOU NII-SAMA!!! You're betraying Nee-san… choosing Unohana-taicho over her! How could you!?" she faked cried in front of this black haired man. The Taicho glared at Abarai with annoyance and coldness that passed through his nerves and crawled up his spine.

"ABARAI!!!!" Renji ran from the office and bumped on Kurosaki.

"So have you got it?" asked Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Yep, All here in this tape…" he said with a grin.

"Now it's up to… Hisagi to put it on paper…" the both laughed evilly.

* * *

**7****th**** Bantai**

Sajin Komamura was sitting with Tetszaemon Iba, talking about the most recent incidents that happened in soul society for the past few weeks.

Namine-taicho, the third division Taicho, was nowhere to be found, as of this case M.I.A-missing in action. Her subordinates, Fuyuki-fukutaicho and San-bantai third seat Reverie Ethime, are missing since when Namine-taicho was assigned to return them to soul society because of the recent rumors that they have been cooperating with Aizen- when they weren't attack by hundreds of hollow which was just in front of them, and most likely, in the case of Fuyuki-fukutaicho, killing Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Representative, without further permission from Suotaicho, which caused them to hide, but soon the case was lifted on them, now their Taicho was the one involved with Sosuke Aizen.

Just as they were about to change topics, the 7th bantai taicho felt a very faint reiatsu that just had seemed to pass by, he got alarmed and curious, that reiatsu was unfamiliar.

"Iba, have you sensed that?" Komamura said in a hush whisper.

"No, taicho…" he replied.

"Check if I am wrong, someone had just gone pass by the guard of our division…" the fox said as he stood from his seat.

"How am I supposed to track them taicho?" Iba-fukutaicho asked.

"Check every room in the next level… he might be there…" he replied. Komamura was an expert in tracking down someone by smell, but he just couldn't think of himself to run around sniffing like a dog that's loose and untrained.

"Yes, taicho…" with that Iba left and followed his taicho's commands.

"What does an intruder want from my division?" Komamura taicho said to himself as he looked at the pile of papers on his desk. _I've__better get started with these papers_… Komamura sighed

* * *

**11****th**** Bantai**

"Ken-chan!! There's somebody in ya room!" the pink haired shinigami called out to Zaraki. "Yah leave em to me, I think their strong…" she said with a smile, not just any smile, his killer smile. The intruder took out his Zanpakuto.

The assassin's katana clashed with Zaraki's body making it bleed for a while. He gave another killer smile, the assassin trembled at Zaraki's strength and ran for his life, but he was too late.

"I want to play with you… ha!ha!ha!ha!" Zaraki sent out all his reiatsu.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" seems endless don't yah think?

* * *

**12****th**** Bantai**

"Well hello there little mouse? You just in the right time for my experiment!" Kurotsuchi-taicho said with an alienatic smile that can cause anyone to scream with fright. The young shinigami from the tenth division was hopeless, he was tied onto a table and more of Mayuri's gadgets are even scarerier to describe. Poor creature he led a path to his own death.

"Are you ready, lab mice?" asked Mayuri.

"…" the poor shinigami shook his head and trembled as he saw Kurotsuchi-taicho holding a gigantic knife, just enough to slice his body. He started closing in and- (Parental Guidance is Recommended…)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Nemu, the threads!" Mayuri called out.

* * *

**13****th**** bantai**

Jushiro was out walking by the lake, taking in some fresh air, it was quiet and it was pleasing to see. He was just not in the mood to follow someone into his bantai, and he left him unnoticed.

* * *

**Real World**

Kurosaki met up with his friends, Orihime, Uryu and Sado who was just sitting by the lake, eating a whole bunch of Orihime's special cooking.

"Oi, Orihime!!" Kurosaki waved. "Yoh, Chad!"

"Ichigo!" Orihime waved happily, the carrot-top teen sat beside Chad and grab something to nibble on. Orihime started their conversation.

"How's Rukia-san doing?" she asked.

"Well she's fine now and still the same old Kuchiki like she was before…" he replied with a smile.

"So Ichigo, why did you call on us anyway?" Ishida threw his own questions.

"It's about… the Arrancar and… Aizen" the word Aizen sent shivers down his friends spine and Orihime started to tremble, she just started imagining that Arrancar's face, Ulquiorra, killing those helpless shinigamis in front of her. She gripped her hands tightly.

"So what of?" Ishida continued.

"We need to find the main re-spawn point of these bastards as fast as possible… or Aizen will send them in numerous numbers… In Soul Society, I have organized a search party there… and I'm with them… I need you guys to help…"

"Of Course we'll help you Kurosaki-san…" Orihime raised her fist to show her support.

"Thanks you guys…" he replied with a smile creeping on his face.

* * *

**AN: well... here's chapter9! Hope you like it guys... TT Please drop some reviews!  
**


	10. Chapter10: Awakened Soul

**A/N: I JUST WANT TO MAKE A NOTE ABOUT THOSE WHO FLAME… IT'S NOT SO NICE AT ALL ONLY COWARDS WRITE FLAMES USING AN ANONYMOUS NAME! IT'S NOT THAT I'M ANGRY… BUT IT'S NOT SO NICE… [MARYSUISH? ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE NOT MARYSUES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, BUT I OWN THE CHARACTERS NOT MENTIONED IN BLEACH **

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Awakened Soul…**

* * *

**Ciry's Dream…**

"_How could you have lose to that fox?" said a mirror self._

"_Who are you? And why do you blame me for losing?!" Ciry shouted._

"_You know who I am…" the voice said. Then her dragon Tokimaru screeched._

"_TOKIMARU!" she shouted. The golden dragon's cries hurt her more than running a blade down her wrist. Tokimaru was the only one left of her family, her father and her mother died in front of her… leaving her all alone. Tokimaru, the emblem that symbolizes her family's trust and loyalty to the King was all she had, a golden token of this dragon._

_The scene changed into a dark path way only to be lighted by a small torch, she walked continuously into this dark and cold path, until she reached a certain familiar symbol._

"_金子__, Gold __" which was on the center of a circle engulf in flames, she noticed an arrow pointing to the downward left of the wall, "__船__, Vessel…" she read, she spotted another arrow starting from the Chinese character of Vessel going to the downward right of the wall, which was directly below the gold symbol, to a Chinese character of "__種子__, Seed__" then from the seed pointing to the upward right of the wall to a symbol of "__力量__, Power" and soon after she spotted another arrow pointing upward left and which was just on the same column as the Chinese character of Gold the word "__死亡__, Death" her eyes grew in shock but then she recovered, lastly she followed another arrow pointing down ward to the symbol of Gold she notice the other symbol, so small that it can't be seen by the naked eye. "__生活__, Life". _

"_The cycle of the Yggdrasil, the end of doubt and fear, the start of loneliness and hatred."_

"_What's this?!" she shouted. She spun around to find someone to answer her, but sadly she found none, only loneliness and emptiness of the place. Her voice did not echo but another voice replied in return._

"_The vessel of power is you…" it said._

"_What vessel? I don't know what you're talking about?! I'm a normal girl, I only have a high rank position in Seireitei!" she yelled back._

"_Be the vessel of the new era, war is erupting… your life is at risk…"_

"_War?"_

"…" _it did not reply and then the dark place started to demolish by itself, lots of boxes scattered in front of her and a golden light merged into one box, she followed it only to find, Tokimaru's emblem on a thin katana, an ice thin katana ever been made. Her Zanpakuto._

**End of Dream**

The young captain of the third division woke up, panting heavily and sweating, Unohana Retsu rush to her side and gave her some medicinal treatment.

"What happened?" the doctor asked her patient. Ciry started to see her blurry image, and water flowed down her soft cheeks. Tears.

"I- I don't know…" she said and letting her soft cry of anguish and confusion out of her heart. Unohana-taicho calmed her down, rubbing her back and finally letting her into a short embrace.

Namine-taicho was still 'looking out of nothing' and letting her mind shut down her emotional panels, no more emotions that lead to crying and hurt.

"Namine-taicho?" Retsu shook her from her moment in nothingness and so she did not reply to her so-called-mother's call. "Ciry-san…" she called again while shaking her. Stillness answered her plea.

* * *

**Real World…**

"Tsubasei-kun!" called Inoue Orihime.

"Ne?" he looked at the girl behind her.

"What are you doing here with Reverie-chan?" she asked.

"Of course were studying here, what made you think that were not?" he replied.

"Oh… I almost forgot, it's been two months since you both dropped out of school…" she answered his question.

"Dropped out? How?" Reverie butted in their conversation as soon as she dropped her eye gaze on Tsubasei Fuyuki.

"Oh hey, Reverie-chan!" Orihime squealed.

"Hi Orihime-chan!" she squealed back.

"Well… it's been a while since you're absent from school… and it is also without permission to leave or whatsoever… It's a rule that whenever a student is absent for more than a month, they'll be kicked out of school or in case they come back to school after two months, they'll be investigated for the reasons, but I guess they're not serious about all this things…" replied Tatsuki who was just dropping her bag on her seat.

"Good morning Tatsuki!" Orihime greeted.

"Mornin!" said a female voice, it was neither Reverie's or Orihime's nor Tatsuki's voice, but it was… Rukia's, yep, Rukia Kuchiki has come back to school.

"Ru-Rukia?!" Tsubasei said with a short shocked expression.

"Hi Rukia!" everyone greeted this petite woman.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"Duh, she's studying dope!" Ichigo replied and placed a hand on top of Rukia's head making her blush slightly. Orihime's heart started to break, _they're so close to each other, they're friends right?_

"Kurosaki…" greeted Fuyuki-taicho.

"Fuyuki…" Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami representative, greeted back. They were giving glares at each other only to make a light bulb spark and break because of so much negative energy flowing inside it. Crack.

The bell rung and everyone took their places as their teacher entered the classroom; as usual they started the ordinary attendance duty and found out that the four students who have the most number of absences are in. The two Quincy looked at these four with curiosity. A sudden ring alarmed them all.

* * *

**Seireitei…**

"Tell me what happened…" the young blond headed captain asked this woman in front of her.

"Tell you what? I was here since you were brought here by Fuyuki-fukutaicho and Ethime-sanbantai…" she replied.

"No… I won't take that as an answer, Unohana-taicho… tell me everything that is to know!" she commanded.

"sigh, very well…" Unohana just sighed in defeat, it was no use but to tell her everything that Hitsugaya-taicho had been doing while she was unconscious, which was about one and a half week, making it ten days bedridden.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, wants you dead…" Retsu started, "and everyone in the whole Seireitei is looking for you…" she looked at her hands, gripping it tightly, she couldn't take it anymore, she has to do something to stop this girl in front of her, she broke the seemingly endless silence. "Why do you want to lead your life to death!?! Why can't you just hide from everything… and I'll protect you… you're my child!" she shouted at her stepdaughter and pulled her to an embrace. "Why do you always sacrifice? For me and for others sake?" some tears slid down Retsu Unohana's face. "Why? Why Ciry?! Why?" hugging her tightly, her warm and protective arms hovered over this petite woman.

"…" Namine-taicho never bother to cry, it doesn't mean anything for her at the time being.

"The battle for power and freedom is near…" she said and pulled away from her step-mother's warm embrace. "And nothing can stop it unless, I make the first move…" she said and stood up from her seat and ran outside the division's quarters, wearing her usual captain robes, into the 1st division grounds unnoticed. Unohana-taicho, alone with sorrows filled in her heart and regret of 'not' being able to protect her only family.

* * *

**1****st**** Division **

"Well come back, Ciry Namine-taicho" Yamamoto-suotaicho greeted, behind him the remaining bantai Captains; Toushiro Hitsugaya-taicho, Soifon-taicho, Komamura-taicho, Kurotsuchi-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho and lastly Ukitake-taicho.

"Why have you come out of you're hiding place?" asked Yamamoto.

"I need to clear my name! My family name!" she shouted.

"You are sentenced to death at dawn as soon as you show up…" Toushiro said.

"Death? What have I committed to have that kind of punishment? Do you believe this white haired man than the victim herself?!" she replied.

"I am the witness of you're treachery, fool!" he replied back to her. Her blood was boiling from anger. He had pulled her line to the limits, she was about to burst.

"Take her and seal her reiatsu! Keep her in the Shrine of Penitence!" Toushiro ordered. Shinigamis took her from where she was standing, she started to fight back but it was no use. "If you won't believe me! Just listen to this… Aizen Sosuke is back and he was the one who killed Hinamori-taicho…" some captain gasped at the news but still Toushiro was confident that she was one of Aizen's loyal followers. Death is the final judgment.

"Goodbye... I haven't done anything to make you all happy... Reverie, Tsubasei, Yachiru-chan, Unohana-sama… Gomen…" she whispered, still her eyes showed no emotion.

* * *

**Real World**

"What are you doing Reverie!" Tsubasei shouted to her. Reverie was fighting an Arrancar on air while Tsubasei was on the ground defending Orihime from the attacks, Ichigo are Rukia are also fighting with the other Arrancar, indeed the battle of power had begun.

"Bankai! Tensa, Zangetsu!" Ichigo called his bankai. And there in front of this crazy Arrancar he changed into the true form of Zangetsu.

"Dance, Sade no Shirayuki!" Rukia used her shikai form and froze her enemy, breaking him into millions of tiny pieces.

"AHHH!!!" a scream of a girl falling down a top building caught everyone's attention, Reverie was the one close enough to the civilian to save her so she hurriedly ran towards the civilian, leaving her defenseless for the short trip, but she failed.

"Reverie!" Everyone called to her, she fell down the air, blood coming out of her, her eyes started to darken, and her Zanpakuto shattered into tiny pieces, _Towa no Hana…_

The Arrancar's eyes showed no mercy, while the civilian falling helplessly from the building crashed to the ground and dies while Reverie, unconscious in Tsubasei's arms.

"Why you!" he shouted at this merciless demon.

"Haha! She's dead and now it's your turn shinigami…"

Reverie twitched, her hands moved a little distance towards Tsubasei's arms, "Help me stand up… Fuyuki-fukutaicho… " she said, Tsubasei shook his head, "let me stand up!" she said in her weak voice.

"NO! You're badly injured! You don't wanna die don't you?"

"I can!" She said and rolled out of Tsubasei's protective arms, blood was still pooling around her at the moment she was about to stand up, she felt her body weak and finally she cough out blood. The others came to where the two had stopped and rested; Orihime rushed beside Ethime-san and used her powers to restore her. _Sōten Kisshun_.

"No… Orihime…" she said in a whisper.

"Why?"

"Let me off this thing… I can fight him in this condition!"

"You can't! Your Zanpakuto has been destroyed!"

"I don't care! I can still use… Kido… " she turned her head and some tears escaped her eyes. _I'm useless_.

"I know what you feel…" Orihime whispered, loud enough for Reverie to hear.

"… you don't"

"…"

"What are you chit chatting about there shinigami? Our battle isn't over yet…" said the Arrancar from the distance.

"Let me go… Orihime-san…"

"But-"

"Orihime-san!" her Shun Shun Rikka dispersed and Reverie stood up, her powers a little bit recovered but still her wounds are still open.

"Binding art # 1, Sai!" the Restrain kidō, which binds the enemy's hands behind him. "Destructive art # 63, Sōren Sōkatsui" a kidō that fires two shots of blue fire. The Arrancar screeched in pain. Losing his lower body, he dissolved in great pain. Reverie fell to her knees, this Kidō user has so much ability, but why didn't she become a captain or even a lieutenant?

"…" she felt a heavy hand on her shoulders and her vision started to fail her.

* * *

**Shrine of Penitence**

The young captain felt weak, her death is just in her reach, but then again her heart was racing with hatred. Hitsugaya Toushiro, the one who caused all her misery and yet heart was yearning for his embrace and his comfort. But why did love hurt so much? There was silence. A few moments later, she doesn't sense Reverie's reiatsu, is she dead? She tried sensing it again but it was no use, the collar made for her; seal all her powers and her ability to sense reiatsu. She was completely useless, war was erupting and she pained many people that cared for her. Unohana-sama, Yachiru-chan, Tsubasei-kun, and Reverie-chan… all was fading into her memories, tears swelled up without notice. _Tokimaru…_

She heard footsteps from the distance, _is it already my time to die? _The doors opened only to reveal this short shinigami, pink hair and little hands emerged from the shadows.

"Y-yachiru-san!" she exclaimed.

"Are? Whad yah doin' here?" Yachiru asked as she ran towards the prisoner. Yachiru of Kusajishi grabbed Namine-taicho's face.

"Toushi-kun!" A blush krept in Namine's face.

"T-Toushi-kun?"

"Yeah… I over heard that he loves you!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that his first love was Hina-chan…" she rubbed her head "Oh well.. but you two look good together!"

"…" she didn't respond. "So what are you doing her anyway, Kusajishi-fukutaicho?"

"Yachiru-chan! And Unohana-tai-tai… never mind, asked me to check on yah!"

"but how did you get access from hear?"

"I asked 'Santa' for permission…"

"he gave you what?"

"A permission to enter!"

"How?"

"I asked him to give it to me!"

"How was that possible no one could get a permission to visit someone in the shrine of penitence…"

"But… nevermind… Uno-tai-tai said that she would take care of every thing… and also be careful…"

"That's no use anyway Yachiru-chan… I'm due at dawn" Ciry looked at his feet.

"Due? What's a 'due'?" Yachiru innocently asked.

"I'm going away forever Yachiru…"

"but yah don't hafta go! Everybody will miss you! Ciry-chan… you don't hafta go!" she gave this girl a hug. "No one will play with me when you're gone, besides Ken-chan… Oh wait… he doesn't play with me more often…"

"Sorry-"

"Paaalease don't go! Uno-chan, Toushi-kun, Barf-hair and Ren-chan will be lonely…" Ah yes, barf-hair which she often refer to Tsubasei and Ren-chan to Reverie, she will sure miss those two, well she will forget them anyway when she's dead.

"I doubt that Toushiro-san ever misses me…" she said and rubbed Yachiru's hair with a smile. "If you don't mind, could you leave me for a while?"

"…" she looked into the eyes of Namine-taicho and nodded, this would be the last she will see one of her friend. She walked down the stairs defeated and started to whimper away from her.

"Bye… Yachiru…"

* * *

Real world 

"Arrancar, tell me what Aizen is planning!" Tsubasei grabbed hold of this arrancar. "If you don't want to die easily…"

"I… I… he's planning to get more reiatsu from the girl Ichimaru-dono had battled… Let me go!"he struggled from Tsubasei's grip. "Namine-taicho… Is in the shire of Penitence!" Yelled Rukia from the distance.

"What?!" Reverie and Tsubasei said in unison.

"And she's sentenced to death at Sōkyoku Hill! At dawn!"

"… no…"

* * *

AN: HOPE YOU GUY's DROP SOME REVIEWS! It'll be a great help to tell me to stop or continue this fic[not that I'll stop because no one will read, it's because I'm running out of inspirations for the moment Thanks! Chapter 11 soon to come! Sorry if some of you don't understand my story mybe it's because of some grammatical and typographical errors! REASD AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	11. Chapter11: A Punishment Bestowed

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** A Punishment bestowed

* * *

_What happened to justice? What about my friends… An I going to leave them behind like my family did to me? _The young captain, lying on the hard solid and cold ground thought, her eyes were swelling up with tears.

"Reverie-chan" she gave a chuckle at the pronunciation of her name, oh, how she remembered the days they give and keep secret to each other, and when Reverie told her that she has a crush on their best friend Tsubasei, which for the fact ended up hating each other for the rest of the school year. They eat together, train together and laugh their hearts to fill together. The taicho chuckled. And also the time when they fought a Hollow in the woods, Tsubasei and Reverie dancing with swords and Kidō and she was their counter and final attack, the three really made a team. But the saddest thing about studying is you get to leave you're friends when you already graduated. She cried to herself those happy memories but why does happiness pained the heart?

"Yachiru-chan…Tsubasei-kun…" Yep these two were the completely the destructive duo in making mischief in the whole Seireitei, she remembered the time when Tsubasei always make a trap for those who pass a certain street where Yachiru chose, and the shinigamis would all shout "WHAT THE AHHHH!!!!" they both also victimize this young captain with paint balls and sword balloon fights. The time when Yachiru-chan and Tsubasei reached the third-bantai administration office and also destroyed half of the young taicho's paper works and also stained her favorite haori. And still when she wears her favorite haori she still sees the stain in the back, making a design yet it's a mess. Playing paint balls. She laughed a little and then sighed at the next memory that came back to her.

"Unohana" a smirk formed in her face, the recent incident that she and Unohana had face was very quiet disappointing, she didn't even apologized and give thanks her for taking care of her when she was sick. And now she'll die with out saying a word to the fourth-bantai taicho. She stood up and shook her head, she felt tears.

"Gomen… I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed her lungs out and dropped to her knees, and went into a sobbing moment.

Outside the doors of the Shrine of Penitence. The fourth-bantai taicho was standing in front of the entrance, she heard her scream. She heard how it pained her heart to be in this torturing shrine. She opened the doors, the flash of light blinded the young captain, talk about a calling that can really attract people a hundred kilometer away, to stand right in front of you.

"Ciry-" she called and spotted this helpless girl lying, looking a lot like dead, and rushed beside her. She checked for pulse, she was still fine.

"Ciry… are you alright…" she carried the young girl onto her lap and feeds her something, Ciry Namine really looked pale. She haven't eaten anything yet for the past few weeks, well maybe Unohana found a plan to let her digest some food while she's in a coma. "Here eat this…" she tried placing the spoon in her mouth but she doesn't want to.

"What's the purpose of eating when you're dying?" she asked in a serious manner. "What? Does it have a purpose? Taicho? Why do you care so much to a so-called-murderer and a person that is dying??" She faced the Captain in front of her.

Retsu couldn't say a word; she dropped the spoon and slapped Ciry across the face. Redden.

"… You're not the Ciry I loved and knew…" she said and left.

"…" she didn't reply as again, tears started to fail her to keep them.

Those were the sicken memories she had to bore when she dies.

She laughed hysterically, how Ironic?

Then she spotted something white and remembered another memory of the past.

"Hitsugaya and Hinamori…" the time when she 'hated at first sight' this crazy vice-captain. It was actually really weird, the incident where she came when the two were having some kind of date in training practice, she, by that time admired and love Toushiro 'love'. This was crazy for the fact she tried using acupuncture without permission and almost kid with paralyzing Hinamori's arm so that she'll never ever never use that ugly and weak arms of her. That was a little to crazy for a kid of eight doing that. That made Hinamori one of her greatest rival for Toushiro.

Another is when they were just little kids in roukungai district 1, or the so called Junrinan. The time when she wasn't that persevering in being strong but and Toushiro was the one protecting her all throughout the years, from bullies and also he thought her how to throw seeds of watermelon to people, it was so fun when they were just alone together 'puppy love' is what they call it.

* * *

The four shinigamis ran inside the portal towards Soul Society, a move to save their beloved captain.

* * *

The time of death has arrived, the dawn of the beginning and the end, the start of war and the end of doubt and fear; will history be repeated or changed? Will the truth be revealed?

"It's time…" the shinigami on guard said. The young girl nodded in agreement. The final judgment has come. She walked along the dreaded path to death, slowly and unconsciously walking out of reality, _is this what it feels like dying of shame and false truth? _She thought memories of the past came rushing back to her mind; she shook her head several times. "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER ALL OF THIS!!!!" she shouted and made the shinigami guards alarmed of her sudden burst, tears started falling down her cheeks, into her hands and lastly dropping on the floor.

* * *

**ENTRANCE TO SOUL SOCIETY**

"We have to get there in time; dawn is just under our nose!" Rukia, Ichigo, Tsubasei and Reverie ran for their lives, I mean they're running from the seventh day sweeper!

"WHO DECIDED THAT WE SHOULD GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!? WE HAVE HELL BUTTERFLIES REMEMBER!!??!?!??!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ah… but this is faster…" Rukia replied.

"Faster? It's just the same!" Ichigo shouted in reply.

"I mean it's faster because were running from those…" she laughed, Ichigo took the hint that Rukia was so cute when she smiles. SNAP.

"Stop dreaming about Rukia smiling Kurosaki and just shut up and run!!!" Tsubasei Fuyuki shouted and ran. Rukia blushed so did Ichigo, _Note to self: Kill Fuyuki later…_

They four soon-to-be-saviors ran for the exit to the roukungai districts.

* * *

**Soukyoku Hill**

"The time of sentencing is here, take her!" Yamamoto-suotaicho said with a thump of his staff.

The remaining taicho's stood in a line facing the prisoner, beside them their fukutaicho's, except for Yachiru who was crying her eyes out.

Unohana noticed Namine-fukutaicho's eyes, no pupils, they're emotionless. Unohana gasped and wanted to cry, she can't take it, seeing her only family die in front of her, she has to do something, she looked at her step-daughter in the eye when she took a brief stop in front of the fourth division taicho.

"Don't" was all Ciry Namine said. Unohana took that as a warning and away of Ciry, protecting her, is it the opposite? The mother should protect the child. She grabbed the closes hand next to her and gripped it tight, Byakuya's. Byakuya was alarmed and looked at Unohana for a moment, for the fact that he thought she was fat, but her hands were little, soft and just in the right size for a woman, _Hisana_. Byakuya blushed suddenly.

The Sokyoku death penalty has been approved and now is in motion, the flame spear of a phoenix started towards her, she closed her eyes to wait for her painful death, everyone gasped.

* * *

**AN: SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT ****HOPE MORE OF YOU GUYS REVIEW**


	12. Chapter12: Her Truth

**AN: I'm really sorry about my grammar and typographical errors, I just made it as fast as I can so that my other siblings could use the computer, so please stay tuned and drop some reviews… Thanks for those who reviewed and appreciated what you guys have felt about those things mentioned in my author's note in chapter 10… And if you're confused about their ages at the mean time please read this before you proceed in reading this chappie.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: 15 years old **

**Kuchiki Rukia: 150 years old (15 in human world)**

**Ishida Uryuu: 15 years old**

**Inoue Orihime: 15 years old**

**Sado Yasutora: 15 years old**

**Unohana: 200 years old (20 in human world)**

**Byakuya: 220 years old (22 in human world)**

**Yachiru: 80 years old (8 in human world)**

**Hitsugaya: 100 years old (10 in human world)**

**Namine Ciry: 100 years old (10 in human world)**

**Ethime Reverie: 150 years old (15 in human world) **

**Fuyuki Tsubasei: 160 years old (16 in human world) **

**Ishida-Hoshi Mizu: 16 years old**

**Ishida-Hoshi Aishou: 14 years old **

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Her Truth

* * *

The shinigami stopped the penalty bestowed upon the young captain, his eyes showed no mercy to those who accused his taicho of treachery. Tsubasei Fuyuki looked around him, his wings, or should I say his bankai form hovered over these people who were all eager to watch her death.

"Kurosaki, release her from her captive" he said "I'll take care of HIM…" he said deepening his accent to the pronoun him; Toushiro Hitsugaya-taicho.

"Sure…" Kurosaki replied and used all his force to break her seals and of course the capturer.

"Hitsugaya-taicho… you said that you have witness her treachery, but why is that she tells no lies?" Fuyuki-fukutaicho asked.

"Capture them, they're Aizen's siblings!" he commanded and the shinigamis, taicho and fukutaicho surrounded them, except for Unohana-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Zaraki-taicho and their fukutaicho's.

Tsubasei took his stance and was ready to swoop down these captains in Mesmer of Hitsugaya, when he heard taicho shout.

"STOP! I'll handle this…" she jumped from that high place and dropped exactly in front of Hitsugaya-taicho.

"I believed in you Toushiro, I believed that you're smart, and would always look for evidences before you accuse someone, but, I thought wrong… you're just the same with other villain in a happy ending story…" she said.

"You have no right to talk to me, traitor."

"Traitor? Is it what you call a savior, a victim and a loyal friend??" she asked her voice wasn't breaking; her eyes were so strong that you couldn't find her weakness.

"You killed the one I love, you're no friend you're a trait-" Slap. His face reddened.

"You have no evidence that I killed her, and you have no right to tell me that I'm a traitor, fool…" she said and left him, standing there, everyone was looking at him; he felt something drop from his eyes. Tears? Why tears?

Everyone was taken aback and sheathed their katanas and retreated back to their respective divisions. Unohana-taicho ran after this young 10 year old girl.

"Namine-taicho! Wait!" she called and shunpoed after her. After a few distances Tsubasei, Rukia, Reverie, and Ichigo stopped and lets Ciry fall exhausted to the ground, physically and emotionally, she cried.

"Come on taicho… It's not that bad that you slapped that white haired prodigy right across his beautiful face…" Reverie tried to cheer her up as she rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, C… it's no big deal… and we have something that might interest you're search on Heuco Mundo and Aizen…" Tsubasei said with a snap of his fingers. "Hit her with info Rukia!"

"Alright… so… when we reached their re-spawn point, the 'Arrancar-point', we found and researched a way how to open a portal…" she said.

"It's like this… when an arrancar appears… we wait until he opens the portal, then we kill him and blast a full power force so that the portal will be destroyed for a moment!" Reverie continued as she showed her drawings, with Kon in it.

Everyone just nodded their heads with a sweat drop.

"Are you crazy?" asked the child prodigy.

"Nope… Well somehow… a little bit… I don't know…" she said. The child prodigy just sighed at what she said.

"You know Reverie, sometimes you're smart and sometimes you're just playing dumb…" Rukia complimented at the same time it was an insult.

"Hey!" Ethime-san reacted.

"Alright just stop!" Ciry screamed and all stop to their tracks. "So… what about that portal you kept trying to explain, Fuyuki-fukutaicho?" she looked at him and wiped her eyes from tears. She laced a serious face over all her problematic state.

"We found out that every 3 hours in human world, that makes three days here, the portal opens and a new batch of arrancar will arrive at the said point, which is the…"

"Karakura Park" Kurosaki said.

"And we expect some to come tomorrow…" Rukia said.

"But we asked Kisuke to guard the portal and send us some messages on the status in Karakura…" Tsubasei continued.

"And … We asked some shinigami… respectively known as the S.O.A.U.L-Shinigami! Operation Arrancar Uprising League… A group of shinigamis that are dedicated to help us open and stop the Arrancar uprising…" Tsubasei said with certain seriousness in his tone.

"Rangiku is one of the members…" Reverie added.

"And Kurosaki's friends are with us… And also some quincies…" Rukia added.

"Quincies?" asked the child prodigy.

"We found out that our new classmates, Hoshi Mizu and Aishou, are long relatives of Ishida making them part Quincy…" Reverie volleyed back to Namine-taicho.

* * *

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya muttered. She looked at her lifeless body, but he thought she was still in somehow a so-called comma.

"Hinamori… please tell me you're not yet dead… please don't leave me like this…" he said holding her cold hand. Is he crazy or what? Her body was lifeless; he had to admit it to himself.

* * *

The fourth division taicho came to a stop and spotted five people talking. She walked closer. The five of them looked at her. Ciry studied her and Retsu studied her back.

"I guess you're mad at me huh…" the petite captain started

"…" she didn't reply but just plainly smiled.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know…" Retsu smiled again.

* * *

Hitsugaya was crying on Hinamori, she was everything to him and now she was gone. He couldn't accept it. It was just so hard to know that the one you love and dearly held in you're heart died in you're friend's hands. It's hard that you can't even talk to her before she died; it's hard that he can't even tell her those three words 'I love you…'

His head started to battle again, 'What is done is done…' he thought. 'But why don't you get revenge on the one who killed you're love one? He killed her… Namine Ciry killed her!' another voice in his head started to mutter.

'She's right, you don't have enough evidences that she killed you're beloved Hinamori, maybe she's telling the truth!?'

'That's impossible, you saw her holding her katana and was directly approaching, Hinamori-taicho, you know and witnessed that she killed her!'

"STOP!" he shouted shaking madly and sweating crazy, he has to know **her truth**. Her side of the story.

* * *

**Real World…**

"It seems that the time has come, Yoruichi-san" Kisuke took a sip on his tea. Yoruichi nodded in his statement and stood up from her seat.

"I must get going Urahara Kisuke…" she used her flash step technique to run towards the said point.

Urahara placed his tea down and followed Yoruichi to the said re-spawn point.

* * *

AN: WHA?! IS THIS CHAPTER SHORT? IS IT GETTING SHORTER BY THE NEXT UPDATE? SORRY! BUT I'm REALLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! BUT I'll TRY TO FIND SOME MORE... BUT LIKE YESTERDAY! IT WAS A PERFECT DAY! HAHAHA... ANYWAYS! PLEASE DROP SOME REVIEWS BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS CHAPTER!

* * *


	13. Chapter13: A Shinigami's sword

**AN: Alright this is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Anyways… please be reminded that I'm not aiming for a Mary sue, it's just my plain old character playing in my mind. Please enjoy! And oh! Thanks for those who drops some reviews! **

**Pairings!!!!!:**

**Toushiro-Ciry**

**Ichigo-Rukia**

**Tsubasei-Reverie**

**Uryuu-Orihime**

**Byakuya-Retsu**

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** A shinagami's sword

* * *

The sky was darker than ever and her grieve was nowhere close to an end. She sat on one of the roof tops of her division. The brown haired woman, sat there, looking at nowhere, her eyes somehow puffy from crying. Why did that happened to her? Shinigamis are useless without swords. Well some shinigamis are not useless because they are trained in kido, but still you can't be called a shinigami without a sword. 

"Why did Towa no Hana have to be destroyed Tsubasei?" she muttered. Tsubasei suddenly landed behind her, without a sound and dropped his soft hand on her shoulder. She never bothered to look up.

"Don't worry… I know that you have another sword with you? Don't you?" he raised a brow.

"I do… but-"

"Then that settles it! You're a dual sword user, right?" he asked but he continued never bothering for her reply. "And even if you are your much familiar with uni-sword battle styles, you are still a dual user, right?"

Reverie nodded in agreement, he looked up to him, and he was smiling. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she tried again. "But that sword doesn't have a name and it doesn't have a form, Tsubasei… It's still useless…"

"Hmm… that could be a problem…" he sighed. "Haven't you tried consulting Taicho about this? Or haven't you even told her that your Zanpakuto has failed you?"

"No… I haven't told her yet… and you know that there is a crisis in Seireitei and she has her own problems right?" she said as she took her eyes away from him. Tsubasei sighed and sat next to her. Reverie once again looked at him, eye to eye.

"You know Rev; you can't solve a problem if you don't ask or if you don't even make a move to solve it-"

"It's not a problem! Sheesh! Don't look at me with pity Tsubasei!" she shouted and ran away from more questions that await her answer. Tsubasei sighed and returned back to the 3rd bantai's office.

"What did she say?" Izuru asked his fukutaicho, Tsubasei just sighed and slumped down the couch.

* * *

**4****th**** bantai**

"Taicho, we have received news from Urahara-san, he said that the uprising had begun and a lot or a dozen of them has appeared everywhere!" Rukia exclaimed.

"That many?!" both taicho exclaimed.

"Yes… but I think Urahara-san and the other could handle it…" Rukia gravely said.

"Why do you talk like that, will something bad happen?" butted Renji Abarai.

"Re-Renji?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"A-Abarai-kun!" said Namine-taicho.

"Fukutaicho…" Unohana calmly said.

Renji looked at Unohana and gave her a nod, "What have Kuchiki-taicho asked you?" she said.

"He would like to meet you _personally_ taicho…" he said with a slight grin, luckily Unohana hadn't notice it. Rukia at the same time Namine-taicho gave a slight grin and sided with Renji and the three of them grinned. Unohana-taicho left with no sound.

"Hey, Abarai-kun, why did Kuchiki-taicho called for her?" Ciry asked.

"I don't know either…" they stood there dumbfounded by the incidents before them.

* * *

**6****th**** Bantai**

"You asked for me, Kuchiki-taicho?" she said in a sweet and soft voice once she entered the 6th division's administration office. Byakuya never took his eyes of his paper work and breathed one word 'sit'.

Retsu Unohana took the offering and sat across Byakuya. A shinigami entered the room and placed down a very sweet fragrant tea. After he had place the two cups down he bowed and left the room.

"So?" Unohana started and took a sip from her tea.

"I was asked by Suotaicho to inform you of _our_departure…" Byakuya set aside his papers and looked at the woman in front of him, he blushed at a thought. 'Abarai's talk'.

"Departure to where might I ask?" she placed her hands on her lap. Byakuya looked at his hands and started the conversation again.

"To the real world…"

"The real world? And where exactly?"

"Karakura City…"

"I've heard that there is a crisis being handled by Namine-taicho there, are we going to intrude with her plans then?"

"No… we are _just_ asked to help them…"

"I thought that suotaicho sentenced her to death, she _is_ a criminal still…" she said and locked her eyes with his gaze, her eyes showed firmness, she had doubts about what the Gotei 13 are doing, but she still had sympathy for them who have tried to hurt _her_ daughter, especially, that brat, Hitsugaya.

"Yes… I suppose that the sudden change in the suotaicho's mind _is_ greatly… disturbing…" he raised his cup to his lips and took a sip.

"So… taicho, what are _we_ going to do then?" Retsu asked once again.

"We will plainly just observe her movements,., but if in case of emergencies we are to act as quickly as possible…"

"Taicho, what are you exactly pointing out in this whole conversation, a taicho has already controlled the situation, for the fact that her case had been lowered to a minor objective… still many are affected, do you suppose that _the_ other's will cooperate with my group? After what they learned from the previous case, that _I_ have hidden the third division bantai in _my_ quarters?"

"Well… taicho, it is not a primary objective and it is not necessary for the other divisions to participate, the suotaicho had only asked _us_ and no one else from the whole Seireitei…" Unohana was dumbfounded by his reply.

"I see, then I must leave then taicho to inform my fukutaicho of the situation…" she said taking a queue to leave. Byakuya reached up to her and she looked back at him. "Yes?"

"We are leaving tomorrow with the group…" he said. By the means of group, he meant the group of Namine-taicho and her subordinates, Kurosaki_ the_ shinigami representative and Rukia.

"Of course…" she said and left him to continue his work. _Damn it!_ He thought and stared where the woman had left. Oh how he wanted to know her, touch her and kiss her. What the hell he was thinking?! She wears a buffalo skin under her robes! She has bulky shoulders! She looks likes an old woman in her clothing styles! What is he thinking?!

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Oi, Ethime-kun!" someone called. It was Nanao, she waved at Reverie to come closer. With that queue she shunpoed over to her.

"What is it?" she said.

"The women's association, had requested everyone in their presence… will you come?"

"Well I'm hardly a member, well then… sure…"

"Yes! That would be great!"

* * *

**Women's Association**

"Where is everyone!!!" screamed a little petite girl.

"Just wait a minute Madame President…" Nemu said to the ill-tempered girl. The girl pouted and kept quiet. After a while the door opened and the room was flooded with her trusted advisers.

"ALAS!" after a moment everyone was seated respectively. Yachiru on the head's chair, Nemu on the right of her. Rangiku on the left, Nanao next to Rangiku, Reverie next to her, Ciry next to Nemu, Kyone sat beside Ciry. Soifon sat beside Kyone while Isane opposite of her, Rixiatrie sat in the middle of Soifon and Isane, the round table was complete.

"Alright, tomorrow is the one thousandth anniversary of our Association and I have a very good plan for this celebration!" Yachiru said in her tiny but loud voice. Everyone was silent.

"QUIET!!!!!" she screamed, but no one was noisy. "Alright… now we continue, WE are going to have a MAKE-OVER! For those who can't match up with Melon-boobs here!" she said, everyone giggled at the thought, Rangiku didn't bother.

"Who are we going to Make-over?" asked Kyone.

"Those who aren't beautiful to match melon-boobs…"

"She meant who exactly?" Ciry cleared the statement given.

"Oh?... Um… you[Kyone sweat dropped Uno-tai, Nemnem, Isane-chan, Nana-chan, Soifan…"

"It's Soifon, not Soifan… fukutaicho…" said Soifon as she narrowed her eyes.

"So? I like to call you that! Okay! Where am I again? Oh… Soifan [Soifon just lets a sweat drop, Rixiatemahwhatever! And… everyone I guess!" everyone dropped from their seats.

"You mean everyone, I thought Rangiku will not participate?" asked Nanao.

"And Madame President what is the purpose of this _make-over_?" asked Ciry.

"Hmm… I just thought of it!" everyone dropped from their seats with gigantic sweat drops forming on their heads.

"So we'll do this for nothing? Nothing to build the women's reputation? And what of Unohana-taicho? Why is she included in the_make-over_?" asked Rixiatrie.

"Well uh… you have a point there… but even so… she's one of those who can't match melon-boobs boobs…"

"What was that suppose to mean?" asked Kyone looking at her own chest and covering it blushing slightly, some followed her, but Madame President didn't.

"So… uh… Yachiru-chan what about you?" asked Namine-taicho.

"It's not Yachiru-chan its Madame President to you!"

"Okay…"

"And about me of course I'll join!" she merrily replied.

"How about your um… breast? Isn't it too small to even call you a woman?" Soifon narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! Don't mind other's boobs!" Yachiru cried. Soifon narrowed her eyes even more. _Why? Don't you mind my breast?! Argh… Whose idea was to vote her to be the Stupid Freakin' President anyway! _Soifon shouted at her mind.

_What's happening to our meeting? Hey what's about the boobs? What are they anyway?_ Nemu thought. Of course Nemu wouldn't mind being exploited by others because she _not_ human.

"QUIET!!!!!" Yachiru shouted again, still no one was having their little conversations. "Ahem… We will have a make-over and in one day we will have a date with those whom we like… Ahem! Example is C-chan and Toushi-chan, when were done with her make-over she hafta go with a sorta date or so we say our dare for her!"

"Hey! Who told you that I'll go out with that stupid white hair prodigy brat!!" Ciry defended.

"We did!" replied Madame President.

"But we _are_ in _a_war!" she replied, "and I can't show my face in public yet, 'cause I'm still _wanted_ in the whole Seireitei and I only asked you guys to cover for me and you are the only ones, of course the all the taicho in Gotei 13 know and my division knows that I'm here and living, but the whole shinigami group in the other divisions doesn't and is not to know when I have proved myself that I'm no murderer!"

"Yeah, yeah… still Toushi-chan's a tai- tai- taiwhatever and we can make you go out in private! Except one of us will watch…"

"Sigh." This was all Ciry can do. Everyone was dumbfounded by their conversation but nodded in agreement. The meeting was over and tomorrow the make-over will take place.

* * *

"Hey, taicho!" called Ethime-san, third seat of the third bantai. 

"Oh… hey Ethime-san"

"I was wondering if I could talk with you in private, I want to ask you something…" she said as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Ciry looked at her subordinate in confusion but followed her.

They soon came to a stop near the woods and Reverie started their conversation.

"Taicho, I want to ask about a shinigami's sword…"

"A shinigami's sword? I thought that was taken up in fifth year… haven't you studied it?" she raised a brow.

"I have… but there is something bothering me… could you brief it all to me taicho?" her subordinate's face painted misery and sadness in her face, she was confused at the same time looked stressed, she knew that she had broken her Zanpakuto in a battle but still managed to defeat her enemy. Of course she knew that because of Rukia's briefing, which she suddenly blurted out to her, she knew that Reverie_ is_ strong and skilled like Tsubasei but he was worth being a vice-captain after all, whom displayed an excellent skills in sword fighting, which fascinated her when he battled some hollow and killed them with a very graceful yet deadly move. Reverie for the fact that she's excellent too, but she showed some fears that may bother her leading… yet she was strong.

"Alright…" she took a deep breath and started. "Zanpakuto's are what we call our swords/katanas, they are a part of us, they can be repaired spiritually if broken in battle, but If it is crushed into bits and pieces, they can no longer be alive. Shikai is what we call the 1st base of True Form and Bankai the most powerful one… Every shinigami has their own Zanpakuto, it resembles their personality, strength and their spirit, for example, I am weak spiritually, my enemy can penetrate to my Zanpakuto and he or she could thrust a sword through it to my heart… and of course the law of superiority is applied here also… you know when the one you are battling is stronger he can break a Zanpakuto…"

"How is that? I'm not weak… I mean_ my_ friend wasn't weak but her Zanpakuto was destroyed…" she felt uneasiness.

"As I said the Law of Superiority is also applied, even if you are not that weak but your reiatsu is weaker than of his, he can break it…_easily_… "

"Oh… so if it's broken how can one shinigami get a new one…" she asked.

"As far as I remember… the new one will deal with the emotions of the user, it can either be good or bad emotions, but the negative emotions can create something that can destroy a Zanpakuto sooner or later…" she said as she breathed again.

"Thanks taicho…" she said and started to and fro the bantai.

"I know Rev, that you're handling things that isn't fit for you…" she whispered, soft enough for reverie not to hear. A sudden bolt of pain passed through her head, her knees fell to the ground, she gritted her teeth in pain, and she dug her nails to her palm, enough to make it bleed.

"_Open the gates of my world to yours, the war will begin, find thy seed and burry it, restore thy power and reveal the world's faith" _a voice in her head said. She shook her head, her gaze was spinning, the forest became a blur and she passed out.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Real World**

"There's too many of them!!!" shouted Uryuu from a distance, shooting arrows as the two other quincies did.

"Ishida look out!!" Uryuu looked at the direction and evaded as soon as the claw of the hollow was embed to the tree.

"That was close Uryuu…" said Mizu.

"Are you alright?" Aishou asked as she came from behind, more Hollow and Arrancar the same ran after her.

She shot the hollow straight a head and it vanished. The Arrancar stopped and landed on the ground. Aishou followed. "I'll meet up later!"

The Arrancar smiled, he had a face which no one can paint, full of emotions, different, sometimes it was confused, scared, happy or just feeling strong, and now he was feeling strong. Aishou recovered her bow and aimed, her fast aiming wasn't enough as the Arrancar slides out of the way, "What the!" she exclaimed and tried to follow the Arrancar, he was too quick. "Damn it!" she shouted and used a rapid fire on the enemy, the arrancar was smiling, it was laughing.

"can't shoot?" he mocked.

"no? I was just taking an aim…" she replied annoyingly.

"haha" he laughed. "By the way… I'm Arrancar 19, Juuon Poutuer"

"Juuon Poutuer?" she asked but she never lets her guard down.

"no… it is pronounced as Ju-on Pot-tuah"

"Pottuah?" she laughed.

"Yes… Poutuer"

"Oh? And why did you tell me that irritating and un-understandable name!?"

"Because… you're going to die in my hands… and it _is_ normal for us to tell our victim our names… before… um… they die…" he started to laugh hysterically in the shadows. Aishou looked left and right, around and round again, up and down but he was nowhere to be found, even its reiatsu is weak enough not to be able to be noticed.

"Show yourself! You… you COWARD!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

* * *

She woke up without remembering anything that happened before, her head was still spinning and what of the time, she looked out the window._It seems that it's around eight in the evening…_ she thought, she was lying on a bed, and was in a room unfamiliar to her. 

"So you're awake, taicho…" the voice sounded familiar, but it was cold, enough to make anyone hear it shiver.

"Hitsugaya… taicho…" she muttered.

"Ah… so you realized it… I found you lying on the ground near the stream earlier… and I thought you died in your own conscience of killing the fifth division taicho…?"

"I didn't kill her…" she said in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" she said out loud, she slid out of the covers, of course without her white haori and gently set her feet down. The floor was cold, cold enough to have a frost bite the second you set your foot in it. But as a master in fire techniques and sword styles, she somehow manipulates the heat around her. The ice was nothing to her. "I'm leaving… taicho…" she said and grabbed her white haori and jumped out of the window.

"I wasn't done talking!" Hitsugaya shouted from the window and followed her.

"Stop following!!" _You ungrateful white haired prodigy brat!_ She added in her mind. Toushiro once again caught up to her.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll capture you because of your SIN?" Hitsugaya-taicho said.

"No…"

"Then why?"

"I just hate you at the meantime…"

"Hate me? Hate me for what?!"

"Because you're such a BAKA!" she shouted back.

"Hey will you stop for a moment?!" he shouted back at her.

"I don't want to!"

"STOP!"

"NO!"

"STOP OR I'LL MAKE YOU STOP!"

"GO AHEAD I DARE YOU TO STOP ME!! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! YOU-… YOU… WHITE HAIRED BRAT!"

"WHAT THE- I NEVER MAKE FUN OF YOUR HAIR!" his eyes twitched "you better run faster, because if I catch you you're dead!" he laughed. It seems that the hatred had been washed away for the moment, everything seemed like the old times, they both played like this, and even fight and make-up like this. Ciry saw him smile, how long that she waited to see it once more. She looked at him; everything seemed to stop but what of the road? Ciry mindlessly tripped on one of the lose roof titles, she fell because of lack of balance, but she luckily landed safely on the ground, she thought that it was safe, but she suddenly tripped, causing her to really fall flat on the ground. Toushiro was seen with a gigantic sweat drop. _She is such a klutz. _He jumped down in front of her and reached out a hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. She dusted her robes and looked up to him, they stared at each other. Those features, they have long forgotten what each others smile and happiness looked like. It was way different when they were enemies. Suddenly Ciry snapped out of the daze and Toushiro followed, they still have senses to snap out of the 'daze'.

"You don't need to say 'thank you'…" he said with a serious face.

"I won't…." she sighed "You caught me… now what do you want?" she said annoyingly.

"I want the truth?!" he said.

"You never really change, you always get to the point" she said in somehow an insulting manner. "If I will tell you what really happen, will you believe me? Or not?"

"Well…"

* * *

**AN: WHAHAHAHAHA…. That was a really long chapter! Hope you guys review… do you think that Toushiro will believe her or not? ALRIGHT! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER SEE YOU GUYS SOON! WHAT A FREAKIN CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! BUT DON'T CATCH Me SEEING SOME ANNONYMOUS FLAMING, YOU'RE **_**an**_** F.SHITS!**


	14. Chapter14: The first strike

**AN: Alright this is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE DROP SOME REVIEWS!**

**Pairings:**

**Toushiro-Ciry**

**Ichigo-Rukia**

**Tsubasei-Reverie**

**Uryuu-Orihime**

**Byakuya-Retsu**

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 14:** The first strike

* * *

**Seireitei, Gate to the real world, Dawn**

The sun was just rising and the warmness was overwhelming the wanderers. Kuchiki-taicho got up early and as he usually do when he was out doing strolls, of course it was one type of exercise he could do every once in a while. He was for the fact, the first one whom arrived at the said area of meeting and departure. Oh, how would he love to take a rest from all these duties, and of course this would be time he would be experiencing the use of the so called invention of Urahara the 'gigai' or the human body. Alas, from the distance he heard faint foot steps and in a few moments it became figures, the six figures came into place, which were Namine-taicho, Fuyuki-fukutaicho, Ethime-san, his sister- Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo and of course Unohana-taicho. The group was complete and the gate was set, the only thing missing was the order to depart. The gates opened before them and the guardians nodded as a sign for them to leap into the portal, Tsubasei jumped side by side with Reverie, Ciry hand in hand with Retsu-sama, followed by Ichigo and Rukia and lastly Byakuya, the gates closed behind them as they shunpoed their way out of the dark portal. The journey seemed quick for them, they came to a point where light exited, they were in Urahara's basement, upon setting her foot down on the ground, Reverie dropped her stuff and so did the others.

"Well Good evening, Kuchiki-taicho, Unohana-tachio, and Namine-taicho I suppose?" he looked at Ciry closely, she nods in agreement. Urahara walked to Byakuya and they both started to chat. Jinta came in and ran towards Tsubasei followed by Ururu and Tessai.

"So… Tsubasei is she your girl?" asked Jinta pointed to Unohana-taicho. "Or Reverie answered your question?" Tsubasei eyes twitched, Unohana-taicho laughed at Jinta's joke, Reverie was dumbfounded and got angered, Reverie and Tsubasei both looked at each other and then they gave Jinta a hard nudge on the head. He's very irritated when Jinta was butting in his love affairs and for the fact that he said that Unohana-taicho was his girlfriend! That was really unacceptable, she _has_ an honorary title, and he admires her as a one of the Captain's of Gotei 13, not like some girl he would ask for a date. And as for Reverie, well he respects her as a girl, a friend and somewhat like a sister; it's just plain silly for her to be his 'girl'.

"Shut up Jinta!" both said in a Unison, Ciry, Rukia and Unohana laughed at the two's unison ideas and actions, they hardly see them both doing these things, Jinta rubbed his head, Ururu just stared at them with a slight smile.

"Is that so… Alright, I see… Come in Kuchiki-taicho, the gigai's are ready…" Uruhara said and he walked towards the ladder to his shop. The other's followed.

* * *

**Women's Association**

Everyone's mouth went opened when 'Madame President' came in.

"M-Madame?!" Nemu and Nanao exclaimed.

"Well… hello Nemnem and Nana-o" she said in a very different voice but still her childish accent was there.

"How? Why? What happened to you?!" Soifon butts in the conversation.

"I asked clown-face to make me seven years older!" she replied, everyone was astonished, she has cleavages! She's already fifteen! And she has a very beautifully nice curved body! Her hair had grown to back length and she only wears a skirt! Well, her shinigami robes are small so her cleavages are revealed and so as her legs.

"Well… well, cheating are you?" Soifon asked in an annoyed manner.

"Well? What do you think? And it's Madame President to you…" Yachiru spats, Soifon tightened her grip, her competition with the president is getting harder and harder, she has to think of a plan, but first she has to flirt with someone.

"Alright… the make over will begin! Melon-boobs, you're with me… we're gonna raid our members in the real world…" Yachiru said with a grin.

"You-You mean! Namine-taicho and Unohana-taicho?" Rangiku exclaimed. "Wait… Unohana-taicho is not a member, right?"

"Well she's in _my_ list…" Yachiru replied to melon-boobs. "Now… could you bring you're beloved taicho to the real world?" she sheepishly looked at Rangiku.

"Uh…"

"QUIET!" Yachiru suddenly shouted, still no one was in a commotion and was silent listening to the two's conversation.

"B-But…" she stammered.

"But what?" she asked as she raised a brow.

"Alright, I want to see what happens anyway…" Rangiku grinned. A scowl showed on Soifon's face. "What about Unohana-taicho?" asked Rangiku once more.

"The target man_ is_ already there…" she replied.

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon…" she replied with a smile.

* * *

**Real World, Urahara's Shop**

As they entered the shop they spotted three gigais lying lifelessly on the floor. "This will be you're bodies, I've kept you're last gigai, Kuchiki-taicho… as for Namine and Unohana-taicho I have made new ones… I hope you'll be likely enjoying using it…" He gaze at the bodies as it was possessed by the three.

"Uh… this feels kinda weird…" Ciry looked up and tried to sit. "It's my first time using a gigai anyway…" Urahara nodded and opened a new door leading to the living room. His visitor's entered and started to chat. After a while Urahara got up and headed to bed, it was already 11 pm and they were all tired of using too much energy for the day and they started to head off different ways, Rukia and Ichigo had departed for home, as for Reverie and the other's they stayed a little while longer for orders. Tessai led the ladies towards a room to stay in.

"Ladies, this will be your room to stay for the night..." Tessai said as he opened the shoujo doors for the three ladies. The three shinigami's walked in side but then Reverie stopped at her tracks.

"Aren't you coming in Reverie-san?" asked Unohana-taicho.

"Well… Um… I'll just check the house, Maybe you guys could stay there too…" Reverie replied in a shy manner. "It's just that… It's been a while since we… lived there… maybe Tsubasei will let you stay, of course how could he refuse-" she mumbled the words.

"We'll gladly stay there; do you mind us accompanying you?" Retsu replied with her usual kind tone.

"No… not at all… my gigai was left there anyway…"

"Are you coming Namine-taicho…" asked Retsu.

"Of course, I can't leave my subordinates alone…" she replied with a slight smile playing on her face.

"What's happening here?" Tsubasei walked passed Tessai.

"Well.. Asei, still have the keys to the house?" Reverie asked as she tapped his shoulders.

"I left it where we usually do… are you going home?"

"Yeah.. comin'?"

"What about Kuchiki-taicho? We don't have enough room… we only have four…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…" Ethime-san said with a very unsure tone.

"Well be able to keep ourselves in one room… Me and your taicho… " she looked at Ciry.

"Yes… Of Course… just make sure the bed is big enough…" Ciry replied with angst.

"So then… That settles it… " Tsubasei ran to Kuchiki-taicho to inform the news, shortly after he disappeared, he appears with Byakuya right next to him and they set out to their house.

* * *

**Fuyuki and Ethime household**

"Wow, you've got a really huge place here, Fuyuki" came Ciry's astonishment.

"It's not that big really, taicho…" he humbly replied to his captain. They all entered the living room and all of them sat down, Ethime-san entered the kitchen to get some hot cocoa and coffee for their guest. As she re-entered the living room she saw that everyone was watching a simple movie on television, yes of course their taicho showed her childish part. Reverie was beginning to get a little better, but she still remembers what happened when she was in the real world, her Zanpakuto was gone, since they left for Karakura she has been very nervous that she couldn't even move, she even felt useless, how could she battle beside them if she doesn't have a weapon? She placed the tray of cups down on the near table; she passed a cup of coffee to Kuchiki-taicho and Unohana-taicho. Tsubasei grabbed a cup of hot cocoa and passed it to his taicho; he took a cup for himself to.

"Um… this tastes wonderful Ethime-san…" Retsu Unohana complimented.

"Thank you taicho…" she placed her cup down as she stood up from her seat. She looked at the clock and found that it was already 12: 30 in the morning she looked at the others, they seemed very tired too. "Well then I guess that, we should head to bed, taicho" she said to her captain.

"Nah… staying up like this is fun Reverie!" she said, but after a moment she felt that sleep is enveloping her, she yawned.

"Alright now, that's enough staying-up, and we need to be ready for tomorrow's battle…" Retsu grabbed Namine-taicho's arm and dragged her to their room, well she really doesn't know where it is, so Reverie followed them.

"Kuchiki-taicho, your room is upstairs, first door on the left…" he quickly said.

"Of course… " he gave a slight nod and headed towards the said directions, Tsubasei got up from his seat, and closed the television at the same time the lights, he walked up the stairs and turned right, he heard the door on the left close, with that he entered his own and collapsed on his bed, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**2: 35 am**

The streets shook with great force, the car beeped wildly; Kuchiki-taicho shot open his eyes with a great force. _The arrancar has shown… _ He used his modified soul to get out of his body quickly and he jumped out the window to the streets.

"What is this?" he reached the place where he felt the energy most powerful, there were eight arrancars, each reiatsu stronger than the others. He saw one, who was bringing out the orders, one turned his head in spot of Byakuya, it was really unnatural for Byakuya to be spotted so easily but it was even unnatural for an arrancar not to die if he saw or sensed his presence.

"A shinigami has appeared…" he turned bck to the group. "Leave it to me… Grimjoww…" Girmjoww scowled as the arrancar flashed stepped down to where Byakuya was hiding.

"Well, well… what a very nice coincidence, a very strong shinigami…" he said clashing swords with Byakuya.

"Hm…" his cold dark eyes sent shivers down anyone's spine.

* * *

**AN: I HOPE YOU LKED IT! PLEASE DROP SOME REVIEWS BEFORE You LEAVE! **


	15. Chapter15: Rosen's Past

AN: Alright here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!

**In between**

**Chapter 15:** Rosen's Past

"Puny shinigami… you're no match for me…" the Arrancar once again clashed his sword with Kuchiki-taicho which threw him to a far corner.

"Argh…" moaned Byakuya.

"Had enough?" Byakuya kept silent and quickly recovered himself. He shunpoed right next to the arrancar, he had to give him a though beating before his energy could drop to zero.

"Be grateful that'll you'll die in my Bankai… Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" he dropped his katana on the ground, hoping that it'll just fall but the ground ate it. A series of Cherry blossom petals scattered around the scene. The arrancar started to back off.

"What are you doing?!" the arrancar screamed he tried to run away but he was trapped in his cage of Cherry blossoms.

"Die…" Kuchiki-taicho whispered to himself. The petals started to enclose the arrancar and were just waiting for it to die but he has a last sword drawn in battle, his true form.

* * *

Thump. Unohana Retsu suddenly opened her eyes, she felt something bothering her, and she gently slipped out of the covers, hoping that the sleeping child next to her wouldn't be bothered by her sudden movements. She took a modified soul from the bottle sitting on top of a dresser; the bottle was rather cute, for a bunny's head was its cap. She ate it and her soul was separated from her false body. She searched her robes for a mask, a mask to hide her identity to people, an anbu mask, she lets her hair be tied behind her it was a look which people in Soul Society rarely see, as she finished doing her hair, she took a peak at the mirror before her and sighed. She looked at the bed once more, hoping that Ciry was still asleep; she smiled under her mask for the child was still soundly sleeping. Unohana walked to the window and opened it quietly; letting a touch of cold air pass through her face making her slightly shiver; finally, she took a deep breath and jumped out to the open streets of Karakura City.

The moon was brightly shinning, the stars are also visible and there were street lights lighting the darker corners of its alley ways, she looked left and right observing the area, she had to find it. She has to find where this unexplainable energy has come from, stronger that the one it's battling, _Kuchiki-taicho…_

A flash of light emerges from the corner of her eyes, the reiatsu was increasing its amount, "Byakuya!" she exclaimed.

Senbonzakura has unleashed its utmost power, so was the Arrancar.

"Let me tell you who I am, Shinigami…" it said.

"Why do I need to hear a name from the likes of you…" Byakuya smirked as he spits blood out of his mouth. He wiped it with his stained captain's haori.

"No need for formalities, Shinigami, Even if you are too afraid to hear it that you might run away once you hear my name, it is advisable that… You could just cower in fear…" the Arrancar mocked. That was it, Byakuya had reached his limits. He glared at the despicable arrancar in front of him.

"You have no right to insult someone from the noble family…" he spats at him.

"Oh I do, for my name is, Numeros 17, Magnus Rosen Velt" at that the other arrancars laughed. Byakuya took a slight peek before turning once again to catch MAGNUS Rosen's attack. He slides with force being pressured a hundred percent, he fell to his knee.

Smoke clouds covered the seen as Retsu watch from a hidden place, she spotted six arrancars, watching the battle from a pretty close distance, as sparks fly and blood scatter all over the streets, by the looks of it, Byakuya_ is_ at his limits.

"Byakuya…" she whispered under her mask, she has to do something, before this arrancar who calls himself the great, burry Byakuya to his grave. She got hold of her zanpakuto's hilt, her foot set to use shunpo but something held her back, a hand. Her head turned sideways and came face to face with another Captain from Gotei 13, Namine Ciry.

"No… don't…" she said like a whisper.

"Why?! He's about to die-"

"Sigh. What would happen to his pride if we help him fight an Arrancar? In fact it's as same as a hollow… What would happen then?"

Unohana Retsu was in a shock that even Ciry would think of pride before life. It was really unexpected that she would say that even if a member of her group dies before her eyes. She knew that Ciry was strong, but she doesn't know that she was this heartless to a member of the group, no emotions towards her subordinates, but she was wrong to think Namine-taicho of being someone with no concern for lesser beings.

"If you're thinking that I'm heartless as he is right now… Having pride is far too different from it…"

"…" Retsu-sama replied with silence. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Let's wait before we help him… It would mean no harm if the rescue starts after he collapse to the ground… we can still save him…"

"I trust that…" She gazes back to the battle scene.

Senbonzakura was once again unleashed by Byakuya, he panted heavily as another strike was received from Rosen.

"Why won't you die, SHINIGAMI!!!!!"

"I will not die… Until I have defeated you…" Byakuya muttered under his breath, it was actually kinda weird that Byakuya would talk with an enemy not of his interest, a quiet type of person and a very serious and strong one too. _Who is this guy? Why is he this strong? Who is he!?_ Another blow was sent rushing towards Kuchiki-taicho, he barred the attack with Senbonzakura there he slid back to a great distance, clouds of dust rising up in the air.

"Sonar Dance…" the Arrancar whispered under his breath. Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw the technique being performed in front of him, _this technique…_ he thought.

"You haven't noticed it yet, have you?"

"…" Byakuya bit his lip.

"Dear Byakuya, you're so naïve… after I have said my name to you, you still don't recognize…?" Rosen Velt said.

"What does he mean?" Ciry asked Unohana.

"That name… I've heard of it before, Velt…" she paused for a while; something came rushing to her mind, something unexplainable, something unbelievable. "VELT! That was the family name of Byakuya's long gone friend, Seron was said to be eaten by a hollow… but why is he-"

"An Arrancar now…" continued Ciry.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia called about, both of them were running towards Orihime-san's apartment, there was a very strange and bothering feeling around the atmosphere in Karakura City. "Ichigo! Wait!" shouted the petite woman.

The carrot-top teen stopped at his tracks, he looked back at the girl chasing, his eyes fierce yet you could see the love and care in it. "Ru-Rukia?!" His eyes widened in complete shock.

"Who do you think I was?" She shot a glare.

"What a-are you doing here?" he asked as he approaches her.

"I'm here because you left me hanging there with KON!"

"Where's KON?" Ichigo asked.

"Um... he? I beat him up to follow you, i think he's limping on the floor...hehe" Rukia slightly chuckled. Ichigo turned around a little frustrated of with what is happening now, he started again towards the road to Orihime's and Sado's apartment, he started to walk. Rukia followed.

"I said don't follow me!" he said in a firm voice.

"You're not my DAD!" she shouted back.

"GO BACK! OR I'll THROW YOU BACK THERE!" you could see the spark at their head, there blood boiling madly.

"There are people hurting right now, and I don't want to let them get hurt even more…" she said in a low voice. Ichigo was struck at awe. Rukia is one good actress. Ichigo nods in agreement, he has to protect those whom he loved and cared, even those people who he doesn't know; his heart could bring "power" to obey. Rukia stopped and searched her pocket, she found it, the Mod Soul, she ate it and her soul was immediately separated from her gigai.

"Rukia…" Ichigo slightly smiled, but even if it was little Rukia still noticed it and smiled back.

* * *

"S-Seron!" Byakuya's eyes widened in shock.

"…" he did not reply but just smiled evilly. Seron Velt also known as Rosen Velt, a shinigami of the past, someone that thought Byakuya how to care for others. He was a friend to him and a very good one too.

It was one time in Byakuya's past that he had no friends at all; he was alone, studying to be someone great for the sake of his family, but coincidentally meeting Seron, a young shinigami like him, around his teens, changed his view in life.

"How? I thought…"

"You thought right, but not accurately right…"

"How- It can't be… IMPOSSIBLE!!" he clashed his sword once again with Rosen aka Seron.

A smile crept in the young arrancar's face. A smile that can send shinvers down the spine. His cold eyes staring madly at Byakuya's cold but cool ones. Anger and fear rattled their emotions.

"SERON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Byakuya screamed.

"BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!" a white flash hovered over them. The final strike of this battle is approaching, quickly.

* * *

**CHAPTER END…**


	16. Chapter16: LIMIT RELEASE!

In Between

* * *

**Chapter 16:** A shinigami's last stand, LIMIT RELEASE!

* * *

**It's chance chance chance. Let's begin.  
Trans.somebody with this. One wish.  
Makin'sound with beats. Shakin'Dancin'UVERworld.  
Start! Just keep! Last wa rakushou de PIISU  
Peace! Attack! Everybody!  
Rock time! Big show time!**

"SERON!!!!"

"BYAKUYA!!!"

"Initiate Limit Release!!" came Fuyuki's voice, Byakuya's eyes widened. It was time to bring out Senbonzakura's true powers.

**Sono ki ni nattemo itsumo uragiru toki dakedo  
Nagedasu kimochi Stop! muki au kimi Respect!  
Tsuyoku negau kimochi wa todoku kara**

"LIMIT RELEASE!!!!" Byakuya suddenly was being engulfed in a pillar of white light. Seron was struck amazed of what he saw before him.

"What the-" the light engulfed them it seemed that time has stopped.

"So this is the end, Byakuya…" said Seron, some blood dripping down his face, his face returned to normal, no mask and it wasn't white as a ghost.

"It is… I have defeated you at last… My vows are not broken…" Kuchiki-taicho slightly smiled.

"Byakuya… Arigatou… for saving my soul to be condemned… " he slightly smiled. Byakuya nodded as Seron started to vanish like dust particles floating up high in the air.

"SCATTER, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!!!" Senbonzakura scattered around the place in a magnificent pattern, Seron was frightened. _What is this power! _A flash of light emerged from the spot and all was at awe.

"Tch. He died." Grimmjow smirked slightly. "All of you search for the rest of em'…"

"Yes… grimmjow…" all nodded separated in different direction.

**Toki wa Precious!  
Donna toki mo aisuru hito no tame ni kagayaite itakute  
Sou Nice your smile keep!  
Sou itsuka Get chance!  
Kimi no kokoro no koe ni kotaete agetakute**

The dust clouds started to vanish little by little, Unohana jumped down the building she was hiding from, and ran to the battle scene, Namine-taicho ran after her.

As Byakuya was slowly losing consciousness, Retsu caught him just before he landed faced down; they sensed no presence of the monstrous being. Kuchiki Byakuya slightly opened his eyes.

"Unohana-taicho…" he said as he again lost consciousness.

"Bankai…" whispered Unohana.

* * *

"Rukia… have you sensed that…"

Rukia nodded, she turned around and unsheathes his sword, "dance, _Sade no Shirayuki, _some no mai, tsukishiro"

The arrancar that crept behind them froze in solid ice, and started to shatter into millions of pieces.

"R-Rukia… that was…"

"My powers are getting stronger each day! Nice!" she jumped up in joy, looking like a kid, as her foot sets down finely on the cold hard ground he made a peace sign. Ichigo sweat dropped.

* * *

"Hek… what kind of power are you showing me, Lucifer…" the arrancar spats a small amount of blood that was dripping slowly down his lips. Tsubasei stared at him coldly, his eyes, so cold that as if he could kill you with it. His jet black raven hair shinned as the moonlight quickly found their spot of battle, his bloody look showed no mercy.

"Y-You'll regret that you ever mistaken my name! I am Luciever Numeros 17!!"

"we don't care who you are or what you are…" Reverie-san answered as she dropped down from the sky, releasing a destruction art "number 54…haien!!" a blast of purple fire came in contact with the Arrancar.

"What is this!!! My skin is burning!! What is this magic!?!!" he screeched and dropped to the ground wincing madly.

"Haien… a destruction art that a Kidō master can use perfectly well…" Ethime-san-sekikan explained.

The arrancar continued to wince until the flame died down, his skin was burnt and all you can see in his left arm is his muscle tissues that were also burned.

"Want another one?" mocked Reverie. Fuyuki-fukutaicho held out his arm to stop her from doing so.

"Don't get all the fun Rev… let me give him one shot…" he smiled.

"Don't over do it… because somehow when you do you get to kill them in one shot of that bow of your's…"

"hek… just because you lost your Zanpakutō, doesn't mean I can't hold back mine when you're doing revenge…"

"tch…" came Reverie's scowl face.

* * *

"Ishida-kun! Are you alright?!!" Orhime ran from her hiding place to Ishida's side. Blood came out from his cough.

"Yeah… the blow just threw me off a bit…" he gave a slight smile.

"Oi…. Uryuu, don't lose your guard…" said Mizu-nii from a distance.

"tch… I know… Orhime please stand back…" Inoe took a few distances away from Ishida, a great force of Reiatsu started flowing out of Ishida, blue light scattered, the wind started to grow colder.

"Ishida-kun…" Orhime breathed. Mizu-nii shot a glace at Ishida, _This power… he controlled it…_ A long bow emerges from Uryuu's quincy cross, a wing of reiatsu started sprouting from his left shoulder blades.

"That's how I know a quincy…" Mizu Hoshi muttered with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"heck… what's this reiatsu… oh… the power I could get from you…. Argh!!!" the pale faced monster ran directly towards Uryuu but in a quick blink he vanishes,

_What is this speed…_ as the Arrancar turned around; he came face to face with Ishida, his bow of reiatsu hand in hand.

"This is the end for you…" he smirked.

"ArghH!!!!" it screamed, as the blow of powerful white energy emerges from a quincy bow, he vanished into dust.

Exhausted, he stood there looking at the distance, "Why'd you killed him in one shot!" pouted Aishou Hoshi.

"It was needed…" he muttered and felt that his gaze was turning black by the second, he felt pain in his body, from head to toe, he can't hold out much longer, he fell face forwards the hard wet ground, the rain started pouring, the sun was awakening, yet the raid is not yet over.

"Ishida-kun!!! Wake up!!" came a young girls voice.

"Ishida!" Kurosaki and Chad called out.

"Uryuu…" Rukia's soft voice came in… and he heard no more.

* * *

"Lightning Flare" Fuyuki-fukutaicho shot an arrow of fire and lightning, the arrows pierced at the arrancar's arm, the flame enveloped him, his muscles were electrocuted and burnt until it was dispersed in the midst of the rain. The rain started to fall harder on the ground, the arrancar screeching in horrible pain.

"I can't lose to you…. Shinigami!!!!" he shouted. "Release my true form!!! Yamishou!" his zanpakutō. The mask enveloping his upper right eye started to crawl down his cheeks, to his neck until it covered his whole upper boidy, his lower body was changed into aero-dactyl wings and had a long boned tail, and his muscles were covered by a hard shell of bones, but cracked.

"Arghhh!!!!" it screamed as a mass volume of energy erupted into his body.

"What the heck is this-" a blinding flash of white covered their eyes.

"Ethime!!"

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**AN: tenkyu 4 reading this chapter hope you guys appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter17: Out of Love

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Out of love

* * *

"REVERIE!!!!" Tsubasei's voice rang out in the forest of despair. Her face was paler by the second, her lips so cold, her face was covered with blood and her heart is slowly skipping a few beats.

"Ts-Tsubasei-ku-kun…" she held out her hand. On the far corner of the meadow, near a broken tree, Ethime-san was lying helplessly beside it. Fuyuki tried ran to her aid but was stopped by the Arrancar before him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" he shouted in a frightening voice.

"Why would I do that…? I want you to see how she painfully dies…" with a lustful voice he grabbed Fuyuki-fukutaicho by the collar of his robes.

Angered by his treatment to Reverie, he spits at him. It angered the monster.

"Puny one… you dare spit at my face?! Argh!!!" he threw Fuyuki out of his way and headed towards Reveries position. He picked her up from the hard cold ground; her hand limply hanging down her side; it threw her to another far corner with a force that can throw a mammoth from its seated position. Her ribs broken from the impact, she coughed out blood.

Clenching the cold soil near him, angered by his weakness and by that monsters mercilessness. He whispered "Bankai, Tsukihana Ageru…" the wind changed its ambience, it became wild, the current of wind spun around Fuyuki-fukutaicho, he was elevated up in the heavens, wings sprouted on his back. His outfit had changed, from ordinary shinigami robes, to white ones, his eyes lustfully bloody for revenge. He flew towards Ethime-sekikan and carried her to a place where it is safe to keep her. His face came to a close contact to hers. Her breathing was mellow he could feel it, every second that past it becomes shallower. His lips slowly came before her ear.

"Reverie… please… stay with me…" he said slowly full with different kinds of emotions and there he left her, his warm breath still tickling down Reverie's skin, he flew away into the battle field.

"You will pay for what you have done to her! Luciever!!! You deserve to be condemned to HELL!!!!" he shouted as a force carried by his anger slightly made the enemy startled, dust were flying towards it, it has to close his eyes, as the wind started to clear, the shinigami was nowhere to be found, only that it was last seen with a bow in his hands aiming towards him.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama…" came from the lips of a healer. 

"Retsu-sama… you've done all you can to save him from dying… you have to rest… you've been at it for hours… and the sun is rising still…" Ciry said as she placed a hand over the taicho beside her.

"Yes, I know that the morning has broken, but the rain would not stop until tears are shed…" she said in her normal voice, but you could still hear the worry that was enveloping her senses.

"But… tears are shed because blood is shed, ne?" Unohana looked at her foster daughter for a minute; she quickly hugged her daughter and started to breath deeply.

"Blood is shed because of pride, lust, greediness and power Ciry…" she paused and took a short breath, "I don't want you to be like those who kill for these reasons, I was afraid when you have told me that your pride is more important that ones life… I can't help thinking that I'll lose those who are dear to me for those reasons…" she whispered and buried her face deeper into her daughters comfortable warmth.

"Is that what you're worrying about, Haha-sama??" her hands slowly grabbed onto Unohana-taicho's haori. Taking in the warmth of a mother into her nostrils, slowly exhaling the fear and anger building up in her chest. "I'm afraid too. Taicho... But as it is said in a Captain's code… 'A Captain must not know weakness, because it will be his downfall…' I will keep it true to myself as one of the vows I am willing to obediently obey…."

Retsu quickly withdrew herself, her hands over Namine-taicho's shoulders. Eyes widened in fear. "Are you willing to sacrifice your life for that?! Do you know how important life_ is_? "

"But-" Slap!

"…" Retsu paused. "Don't even dare wasting your life for PRIDE!" tears sled down her pale cheeks. "Don't ever… leave me for those reason… you're the only one I knew as a child of my own…"

Redden by the forceful lecturing; eyes widened in utmost shock, flash of scenes flowed uncontrollably in mind. She lowered her head, hair falling in front of her face; some sobs were heard but not loud to be noticed.

"I- I understand… Retsu-sama…" a few drops tears started leaking out, but enough to make someone close enough notice. Quick seconds pasted, Retsu lowered her arms into her lap.

"ne?" she said in a sweet voice. "Come here and sit on my lap, Ciry-chan…" she pats her lap. Ciry just stood there; Retsu sighed in defeat. "Ciry… do you remember the last time you talk with me like this…" she placed a hand on Namine's head and drew her closer below her chin, Namine fell on her knees. She tried to look at Retsu but she couldn't, she was in deep sadness; she could not bear to look at her face after the tremor she had experienced earlier that evening.

"…" but she turned her head sideways. '_No, because I don't want to remember…'_

"I remember, that you were only a 5th year shinigami then… But I guess it's because of the aftershock that you've forgotten it…" she said and beamed a soft warming smile.

"…" still no reply came from Ciry's mouth.

"It was then you were attacked by a hollow… when we entered the woods…" she sighed and started to let her hands play with the child's golden locks and her bundled hair was completely let loose. "No one bothered to look for you but one… I remembered it was a male, white hair I think… Ah… of course… Hitsugaya-taicho and Tsubasei were the ones who told me…"

"T-Toushiro and Tsubasei?" she said in a loud whisper. Retsu nodded. "How did they know?"

"I really don't know myself, because they were both speaking really quickly at the same time and was very worried about you…" she paused. "And that's when we sensed a disturbing energy, a hollow… the one you encountered..."

"I remember that… monster…" she replied with a smirked, she looked at Retsu's face for a moment and the story continued, it was just like telling stories to a child, reminiscing the past was hard for her, she tries to forget but still they flow back into mind, it hurts her.

* * *

The battle kept going, the winds are howling madly as the rain poured hardly, you could only see the splash of rain in their movement; so fast that an ordinary eye could not notice. Another blow was received from Luciever.

Tsubasei slid in to a far corner because of impact. He held his chest tightly as he coughed out great amount of red liquid. His hands were shaking, in fright, anger and hatred. Emotions filled his clouded mind, he's going wilder by the second, but he was too weak to go on. His bankai had failed him for the third time, but he still kept on fighting for survival and for _her_.

Watching from a distance, tears slides uncontrollably down her pale cheeks, Reverie was crying in her mind, crying out his name 'Tsubasei!'

"Towa no hana, when will you come back… he- he needs me… I – I need him!" she muttered tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

An explosion was heard and the building next to her had fallen into rubble. A glimpse of raven colored hair escaped her eyes. "Tsubasei!!!!" she screamed, his hands bloodied from the battle, he was covered with it too. She tried to stand up, but the pain was pulling her down. Her hopes were slowly dying out, the only person she had loved, dying right in front of her, dying because of her, for her own sake.

"Please!!!! AYAME! TOWA NO HANA!!! PLEASE HELP ME JUST THIS ONCE!!! I… I… I WANT TO SAVE HIM!!!!!!!!" she cried, as the thunders grumbled and roared light emerges from the upper left part of her body, her heart was glowing, the inner glow that no one has ever seen.

"Reverie…Is it true that you are calling me for this feeling, if you must save him, I am willing to help you… call my name… Ayame… I am AYAME!!!" it said and all went white. The warmth was there, the feeling was something that she felt before, something she felt around Tsubasei 'LOVE''s warmth.

"Bankai SOAR, AYAME!!!!" the clouds opened as the sky started to let the sun through the dull space below it, higher than the clouds came sprouting thousands of petals, they were Ammaron's, flowers so white that it can symbolize purity of the heart, it circled around her and her unsheathed katana was covered with it, creating a five feet long katana, so clear that it was almost transparent. A new sword had appeared in front of her, Ayame.

"Tsubasei…" she muttered.

"What is this power?! It's beyond the limits of the puny one!!"

"Ayame hikarimono!" she shouted, the flash of illuminating light became brighter for one to see.

From the distance you could see colors, playing upwards towards the cloud, the passion was there, the feeling is present. The fight is over.

Shooting stars fell in a rapid speed, you'll only think they were shooting stars but they were rocks covered with silver stuff that burn in the atmosphere; directly falling in groups towards the enemy. The battle was a memory that she could not forget, something that has meaning to her life, but at the same time, something that destroyed her for a moment. She fell to her knees; much energy had been released, only a few inches to go before she could reach Tsubasei's hands, she fell unconscious, and exhausted, but their finger tips, touching each others.

* * *

**Seireitei**

"Come on, taicho! We need you on this mission!" Matsumoto tried dragging the poor small taicho into their celebration.

"MATSUMOTO-FUKUTAICHO!!!!!!" he yelled, Rangiku dropped startled.

"Oh come on taicho!!! It's just one day! Besides it'll be fun, and the suotaicho had approved of this trip to the Human world..."

"No." he replied with his stubborn accent.

"Why not?!" she annoyingly asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY PRESCIOUS TIME FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AND HAVE YOU FINISHED YOU'RE PAPER WORKS!?!" he angrily screamed at her.

"Uh… no…" she looked down.

"So you've got your answer, Matsumoto."

"PLEASE! JUST THIS ONCE!" she yelled back.

"No." Rangiku started to get annoyed, but she has to use his secret weapon 'The puppy dog pout'.

"Don't give me that look!" he sighed frustrated. "The answer is no!"

"…" Rangiku still continued. Her taicho could not resist.

"Awww… ALRIGHT!" he angrily replied.

"ALRIGHT! YES! Meet me tomorrow near the entrance to the human world at exactly 9 am!"

"9 am, right" he pronounced the word right sarcastically. Rangiku dashed off at the moment he said that, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Women's Association**

"Madame President! I have confirmed that Namine-taicho and Unohana-taicho, fully pledged members of the Shinigami Women's Association are battling Arrancars, presently, the opening gates are suspended until tomorrow afternoon at exactly two pm… should we tell them?" said Nanao Ise.

"Urm… Ahhh!! Don't tell them! I'll get us permission to pass through…" she said tapping her lips.

"Yes, Madame President…" Nanao bowed as a sign of respect and she left with a flash.

"This is very trouble some… tch" Yachiru of Kusajishi said as she spits out the lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth directly into the trash can near her. Kusajishi stood up from her comfortable seating place and shunpoed towards the 1st division office, to meet the so called 'Santa'.

* * *

**Fuyuki-Ethime Household**

"I really don't want to remember those incidents, taicho…" she said in a hush whisper.

"Hmm…" Retsu looked up into the ceiling. Her eyes suddenly spotted a slight movement from the bed next to her.

"ugh…" moaned the 6th division captain in pain.

"Byakuya-sama…" she whispered. Byakuya slightly opened his left eye, and then slowly the right one, his eyes were still blurry but soon it focused, he scanned the room for a moment until it reached two human figures that registered in his mind, Namine-taicho and Unohana-taicho.

"I see you're awake, taicho…" greeted Ciry Namine.

"That was a relief…" smiled Unohana slightly. Byakuya tried to sit up straight, but his body winced in pain, Ciry helped him get up in a proper and comfortable position because she was closer.

"I suggest that I may leave you both for a while, to talk about the early happenings that were witnessed, good day" Ciry said as she slightly bowed as a sign of respect to elders and members. Before heading out the door to completely go out, she turned her head with a slight smile intact "Oh, and Unohana-taicho, you have changed, very much…" then the door quietly shuts.

"What does she mean by change?" she whispered to herself mindlessly, loud enough for Byakuya to hear.

"I think that she meant your personality, taicho" he said quietly "it's not because I wanted to engage in your personal life… but she is right, you've changed from being the quiet but scary one…" he said seriously.

"Is that a joke, taicho?" she said in her calm expression.

"…" Byakuya did not reply but continued staring mindlessly at her, yet again, the 2nd time another male saw her in her 'new-look'; hair tied behind her, her robes, slightly fitting in the curves of her slim body and her face radiant as ever. Retsu looked confusingly at Byakuya before she decided to snap him out of his daze.

"um… Kuchiki-sama?"

"uh…" he said with her usual tone but with a slight blush with it.

"Are you alright?"

"uh…Gomen…" he stammered as he looked away; which he directed his look on the white sheets. "I- I am fine…" he said.

"I see… So well then, I know that you are wondering why you are back here in this house, am I correct?"

Byakuya nodded once.

"You were brought here unconscious after battle; it is a good thing that the limit release was initiated on time, so I guess you would be alright…"

"Ah… yes… thank you"

"Now then, I will not leave you with any details of the events, I must leave you to rest…" she said in her usual soft-sweet voice.

Retsu stood up from her seat her hands behind her, Byakuya got alarmed and was in a short trance before he knew what was going on. He grabbed her hands mindlessly, but instead of grabbing it gently for her to look at him, he mindlessly placed so much force in it that a woman would actually fall because of that, and that's what happened to Retsu, and luckily she had placed her arm in time, so not to collide with him but still…

"I...I-" Byakuya started, a few inches away before Unohana Retsu's face collided with him. _I'm so stupid right now! _He thought both of them blushing madly and the first time you'll ever see them like this, eyes analyzing each other's features.

"Ah… Kuchiki-taicho…"Retsu slapped her self from the short trance of romance. She turned her head away from him, her hands were let loose just a few moments ago, her free hand was placed silently on her chest, her heart was beating wildly, sometimes she thought that it was skipping a few beats.

"I am very sorry…" Byakuya muttered, Retsu nodded as a sign of apology and started to walk calmly out of the room.

"Rest well, Kuchiki-taicho…" with those words, the door closed without a sound.

* * *

**1****st**** Division**

"Why could you not give us permission!?!?!?" Yachiru screamed.

"Kusajishi-Fukutaicho!" he said in a raucous voice. Yachiru squealed in fright, she quickly covered her mouth. The suotaicho sighed.

"Alright, fukutaicho, but please be sure that your taicho, Zaraki Kenpachi would know of this… to not cause a great deal of damage in Seireitei looking for you…" Eyes widened in joy, Yachiru jumped and gave the suotaicho a slight hug and quickly dashed right out of the room.

"ARIGATOU!!!!" she yelled from the distance. The suotaicho nodded with a slight smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Ishida! Watch out!!!!!!!" Mizu shouted, but was too late, the arrancar had gotten so close and with that gave Ishida a painful blow, causing him to crash into the nearby alleyway.

"URYU-SAN!!!!!!!!" Aishou shouted as she saw Ishida had been knocked down.

"hahahaha… that was one weak guy!!! I want stronger opponents!!! Moto moto MOTO!!!" this crazy monster laughed hysterically, its eyes cold as ice stared at the last two remaining enemies, Mizu and Aishou.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He dashed towards the two, his sword in front of him; the battle has just started for the worst.

"Bankai!**Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!**" above the clouds came a voice so familiar, the voice that sent shivers down the arrancar's spine; in a flash the one fallen from the frozen heavens destroyed the monster, with wings cold as the A Arctic's water.

"Hit-Hitsugaya TOUSHIROU!!!" Aishou exclaimed, the bow she was holding then vanished into her hand.

"Aishou and Mizu Hoshi… what is happening here?" he asked with his cool accent.

"the arrancar upraising hasn't stopped! And if this continues we will lose completely to them…" Mizu replied.

"Is that so?" he said, then from the heavens fallen Yachiru, the grown-up Yachiru followed by Matsumoto Rangiku and Soifon-taicho.

"Well hey there Aishou-san!"Rangiku greeted as she held Aishou in a tight hug. Yachiru squealed and gave Aishou a hug too.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho… what is the meaning of this?" asked Toushiro angrily at her.

"We need to find, Ciry-chan and quick!" butted Rangiku.

"I agree!" Yachiru squealed yet again. Soifon just 'tch'.

"We better get to Kurosaki before anything happens…" suggested Mizu. Aishou nodded in agreement.

"Of course…" Toushiro agreed as the sped of towards the Kurosaki's. Aishou was left behind and helped her cousin, Ishida to get up.

"Are you alright?"she asked.

"Ugh…" Uryuu moaned in pain. Aishou dashed off towards their house to treat Ishida's wounds. All had their separate ways but no one knows that something was lurking, registering all their movements and plans. A portal to Hueco Mundo opened as soon as the shinigami's were out of site, the arrancar vanished with in it as it closed with a very creepy sound.

* * *

"Aizen-sama, the plan has been arranged… we just have to wait for the new moon so that the plan would word perfectly…" 

"Perfect… just Perfect…" he said with his creepy smile.

* * *

"Kurosaki!!!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, as he saw the young man going out of control. Ichigo did not bother to look and still continued to fight the Espanda 6, Grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"DIE!!!!!" their swords once again clashed, an enormous white light emerged as they were eaten by it. A few moments later, Grimmjow vanished. Kurosaki searched around him only to find him by another Espanda's side, Espanda 4's side.

"Grimmjow… Aizen-sama is very displeased… Stop this battle at once…" he said in his deep voice.

"Tch. We will meet again Kurosaki Ichigo…" then the portal to Hueco Mundo closed slowly. Ichigo's eyes started to blacken and then he fainted in exhaustion. The arrancar uprising for the day was done and all did their job well, and all hoped for a better battle yet all were afraid to battle again, to clash swords with the Espandas but their hearts must keep fighting for the good of him and the good of others.

* * *

**AN: WAH! A VERY LONG CHAPTER INDEED!!! DROP A REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fillers!

AN: I really don't have time to write my fic! I hate it when that happens! Sorry for the wait! Please please can you guys drop some reviews?! Anyways! For those who read this fic! Thank you! Here is chapter 18!

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Another Day, another Mistake

* * *

Another day, another boring day for a shinigami, Reverie had just recovered from the last battle with Arrancar Luciever, the sun was up but you could still feel the coldness that envelopes the air, winter was fast approaching and the final battle has been drawn to a near start.

She looked at her Zanpakuto, her new Zanpakuto; Ayame. The ground shook and she too shook. She felt a strong force that has been release, she got up and ran with Ayame by her side to the spot, and she saw an arrancar, destroying the trees just below him and it was disturbing the people.

"Soar, AYAME!" she releases the Shikai form of her new partner. Just as she was saying those words a high school student passed by below them; having the power to hear ghost wail, so he heard someone call his name, he looked left and right finding no one there he looked up.

"Huh?" he said out loud and in a quick blink of an eye, she was thrown off to her feet with a loud KABOOM!

"DIE ARRANCAR!!! BANKAI! AYAME hikarimono" Reverie shouted once again.

* * *

While in Seireitei, Shuhei Hisagi was busy looking around for someone to interview. He kept seeing Namine-taicho, thinking that she is no good when interviewed he decided to find the others. He entered the 3rd bantai in search of Reverie Ethime or Tsubasei Fuyuki, but failed, he found out that Tsubasei was still in the forth division ward and Reverie was out in training some where. He decided to visit Tsubasei in hope that he could interview him about the details in battle. After a few walks he reached the fourth division and entered the room where Fuyuki-fukutaicho was assigned. Upon entering, he grabbed a stool and sat on it, brought out his pen and paper and started to ask a question.

"Fuyuki-fukutaicho? How are you?" Shuhei Hisagi asked.

"ummunmmuummmmmmm…ammm..mmm" he mumbled under the bandages that were wrapped around his head.

"Sorry…" Hisagi-fukutaicho sweat dropped and decided to leave the room with a simple note. 'GET WELL SOON', failing at his first attempt to get answers he again ventures to find Unohana-taicho or Kuchiki-taicho. He entered the fourth division administration office only to find the 3rd Sekikan there doing paper works and no Unohana in sight.

He sighed in defeat and headed to the 6th bantai administration office; he entered it only to find those whom he was looking for, having tea. Byakuya was taking a sip from his tea and Retsu looking out the window beside her. With the creek of the door, both Captains looked at the intruder, only to see that it was Hisagi-fukutaicho.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho…" greeted Unohana with a sweet and simple smile, that made Byakuya slightly mesmerized.

"What do you want?" Byakuya coldly asked.

"Uh… yes... An interview if you –"

"No." Byakuya replied at an instant. Retsu slightly chuckled on how cold Byakuya could be.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hisagi-san… maybe I would, after I have finished my meeting with Kuchiki-taicho… would that be alright?" she said still in a playful laughter.

"Uh… yes… of course taicho… thank you…" _Another one failed_ Shuhei sighed in defeat once again.

The search was still on, the last two persons he could talk about it were Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushiro, the sun was up and the heat was rising, it was dead hot in Seireitei until he came to the most coldest place there, the tenth-bantai, a bantai full of water, ice and wind users, many were training at the moment that made this place so cold under the burning sun but it is nothing compared to his mission, the mission for discovery and knowledge. He entered the administration office of the tenth bantai and found Toushiro doing paper work and Rangiku skulking on the corner, he approached her only to be growled at. _Note to self: Don't interview Matsumoto when she is skulking… _he then walked towards Hitsugaya's desk and in an instant he was answered by a cold and icy "No."

_I wasn't even able to tell what I wanted…_ Shuhei thought. There was no other choice, only Ciry Namine was the last one to ask about this and his deadline was this afternoon. The race was on and he found Namine quietly sitting on one corner, waiting for Shuhei to ask her, he sighed and approached her.

**Later that afternoon…**

**TV STATION: SEREITEI'S LATEST: THE BUZZ ON THE SECOND ARRANCAR UPRISING!**

**(After the opening song, and the applauses)**

**Shuhei:**Welcome to our show! We are here to talk about the big buzz on the second arrancar uprising, let us welcome our guest Namine Ciry, a captain from the famous Gotei 13, she holds the best record in killing hollows in the summer's shinigami cup vs. hollow and she is the present captain of the third bantai. And I would like to announce to our televiewers that seasonal shinigami cup, namely the winter cup is canceled due to the arrancar uprising (awww), but I'm happy to announce that the fall shinigami cup will be held next week on the main stadium, at exactly 11:00 am! (Applause) Back to the show! Let us welcome Ciry Namine! (Applause)

**Shuhei:** I heard that you, Namine taicho was the only one in the whole group, with the exception of Unohana taicho that did not battle at the second arrancar uprising, what can you say about that?...

**Namine-taicho:** Got that right! It's so unfair! I can beat the crap out of those guys! It was so boooooring! And I wanted to see blood so badly! And I just don't get it that my fukutaicho and 3rd Sekikan was all bloodied up to their toes when they came back to HQ!

**Shuhei**: Okay... next question... Rumor has it that you were there when Byakuya or I mean Kuchiki-taicho fought and all, what happened after he... um... let's say got exhausted from battle?

**Namine-taicho**: Well... ah My Haha-sama brought him home...

**Shuhei**: Haha-sama?

**Namine-taicho**: Sorry I meant Unohana-taicho

**Shuhei**: You call her Mother?!

**Namine-taicho**: Eh... err... yeah? Alright as I was saying, Unohana-taicho brought him back and healed him. After a few hours I entered the room to see how Kuchiki-taicho was doing

**Shuhei**: Is he fine?

**Namine-taicho**: Well, you could say that... but when I entered he was still asleep and I could see the sad look on Unohana-taicho, which almost made me cry

**Namine-taicho**: Inside

**Shuhei**: Is that so?

**Namine-taicho**: Then, when Kuchiki-taicho woke up my mother, err... Unohana-taicho asked me to go out for them to have a short chat!

**Namine-taicho**: That was so unfair! And when I tried to open the door it was locked! I could hear their whispers though! And I think it was something very serious...

**Namine-taicho**: Maybe their talking about getting married someday and having a child...?

**Namine-taicho**: That means I'm going to be a big sister!!!! YEAH!!!! I will boss her around, and make her do the dirty work for me!!!! Bwahahhahaha!!!!!!

**Namine-taicho**: I mean I'll be the best big sister in the world, which will make my Haha-sama and Kuchiki-taicho so proud… And if you ask me what will be the best gift I'll give to my younger sib, it shall be-love, love that he or she will always carry and be guided always... _what am I saying? Whatever_

**Namine-taicho**: uhhh...Hisagi fukutaicho, next question?

**Living room**

Unohana and Kuchiki taicho were blushing madly Renji, Isane and Toushiro have their mouths hanging wide open in shock. Kenpachi was looking furiously at Byakuya (Kenpachi has a slight crush on Unohana) Yachiru was sitting on Retsu's lap, making Retsu and Byakuya look like husband and wife, and Yachiru their weird child with no genes acquired from the two.

**Living room**

**Shuhei**: alright...then next question …. About Unohana-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho what do you think they were really doing in that room? Or should I say were they having an affair, or maybe they were talking about you...?

**Namine-taicho:** I don't want that to hap- (Ciry got a bit dizzy and couldn't follow what Hisagi-fukutaicho was saying and decided to act, on the spot to make it a little more enjoyable…)

**Shuhei:** Or about not adopting you? Or vice-versa what should you do then? What can you say about that...? If they were making love, what do you do? Do you want Unohana-taicho to put all her attention to Kuchiki-taicho or-

**Namine-taicho**: STOP! I… I… don't know, I don't want Haha-sama to neglect me (sob)!! I just wanted them to be happy… I didn't know that (sob) that (sob)… I …I want my mommy!!!!! Waaaaaahhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (Cry)

**Living room**

"She's just acting, and no one will believe that childish act!" Renji said when he saw Namine-taicho crying on the TV. He looked at Toushiro who nodded in agreement, also he saw Kenpachi who glared at him to show his support on his comment but when he looked at Byakuya there was no emotion present. Soon he heard a soft sob from his left, he looked at Isane and she was crying with Namine-taicho, he looked at Yachiru who had a cute googly crying sad eyes on her face and lastly he looked at Unohana-taicho, her face was still calm but you could see the agony that was in her heart.

"My daughter is crying… " she muttered, Renji having good ears heard her and dropped to the floor in disappointment. "I have to get to her…"

**TV STATION:**

"MOMMY!!!!!!!! MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!!!! WAAAAAAHHHH!! WAHHH (sobs)" she cried. "TOKIMARU!!!!" she cried again.

Unohana arrived at the television station only to find it on total wreckage. Unohana looked about in search of Ciry. Tokimaru was on uproar and was stopping on the whole station and of course on Shuhei. On learning where the 3rd bantai taicho was, Renji, Isane, and Toushiro sweats dropped, learning that the taicho of the 3rd bantai was not really the one on the show but Yachiru Kusajishi using a copying technique. The real Ciry was the one sitting in the middle of Unohana and Byakuya. The plan had worked. A plan to separate Unohana and Byakuya. Ciry returned to normal state and was laughing like she just killed on her office.

* * *

AN: hehehe… this is just a short filler story! Hope you enjoyed! 


	19. Chapter 19: Trapped Love

AN: Hi! Sorry for not updating! But I hope you find this chapter okay… and please drop some reviews! I hope! this is the continuation before the filler part! Hope you enjoy!

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Trapped Love 

* * *

Hitsugaya-taicho was walking back and forth at one spot, the taicho and the others that came early that morning, which includes Matsumoto, Yachiru and Soifon stayed with the Hoshi's residence. Toushiro rubbed his temples and started to walk back and forth in the living room, now that he's in the real world, he might be able to see Namine-taicho once again, he can't imagine what'll happen if they have an encounter with each other.

"Why am I getting nervous, it's not that she'll kill me if I show myself to her! Why did I said that when she told me about what really happened before??" he mentally screamed.

"This is getting out of hand… What if I encounter her when she's in a bad mood?" he sighed. "Well for the fact that she was there and didn't stop Hinamori for getting close to that Monster she wouldn't have died…. It's partly her fault too…" he said to himself.

"Why do I doubt her? She told me the truth for crying out loud!" he murmured. "She also said that it was Hinamori's own decision, she actually fought with Gin to get to Hinamori…"

"Should I ask her to forgive me?? Aw man!! What's the matter! TOUSHIRO!" he shouted at himself.

"I am getting nowhere!" he screamed but not loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

Toushiro looked at the window beside him, he imagined the 3rd Division taicho smiling at him, and he blushed. He opened the window and let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do…? I'm seeing her everywhere… Ciry…" he sighed and the wind blew pass him.

* * *

The day was restless for all of them and tomorrow will be the final uprising; the third day is in their feet. Ciry looked at the darkening clouds, the orange sky reminded her of the past events in her life. Those memories with Unohana Retsu, the memories with Yachiru, the memories with her best friends, Reverie and Tsubasei and the memories of Toushiro, the one that made her heart beat faster than normal, the guy which made her heart stop for days, the guy who broke her heart. Ciry sighed yet again. The sky began to darken and the stars started to show up, the air was getting colder by the minute and her eyes were beginning to drop.

Just as the sun was completely set she felt a very strong reiatsu from the distant mountains near Karakura city. She started to jump from roof to roof and followed the disturbing energy.

* * *

Toushiro felt a very disturbing reiatsu and followed it, he jumped faster as he could so that no one could get hurt, and the reiatsu took him to an abandoned building near the mountains of Karakura. It was cold, it was silent and it was dark. Just as he was about to enter the building, he sensed a familiar reiatsu.

"Namine Ciry." He muttered as he turned to look around,

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" she said loud enough to hear. There was a moment of silence, the wind blew and both haori flew at their backs, Ciry held the hilt of her Katana. "What are you doing here?" she said icily.

"I've been dragged her by Matsumoto…" he looked away. His eyes were so charming but lonely. Ciry sighed and drew back her stance. "Have you sensed it too…" she said monotonously. Toushiro slightly nodded.

Ciry walked a few meters next to Toushiro and both started to walk. Just as they were about to take their tenth step, something dove in their way. Both taicho jumped out of the way.

"Argh…"

The two child prodigies unsheathed their katana's and began to wait in their fighting stances.

An arrancar so huge appeared before them, it was in it's release form already, the arrancar started to run over them, and actually hitting Namine by the arm with it horns, the bull like octopus, crab like arrancar used it's tentacles to grab Ciry and Toushiro, luckily both evaded but the second time it released it's tentacles, both were captured. The arrancars bone crushing strength was enough for them to both pass out, but they have to defeat this monster because all of the people sleeping peacefully down at karakura might be in trouble.

Toushiro struggled and manages to cut the arrancar's tentacle; soon he cuts the tentacle that was crushing Namine-taicho. Namine coughed and took a deep breath, she was about to pass if the whit haired prodigy didn't cut it in time.

The bull like arrancar started to run them down again, Toushiro released his bankai, hoping that he could defeat this monster in time. "Bankai, Hyourinmaru!" and the dragon settled at his back, Toushiro charged at the enemy and gave it all he got. The arrancar swung his arm and hits Toushiro and he went flying towards the building.

"Hitsugaya!" Ciry exclaimed. "Bankai, Tokimaru!" she release her bankai, her powers were no enough, because the seal in their body wasn't released. Their powers were contained. Ciry started to drive the monster away using the golden dragon Tokimaru. Tokimaru battled with the arrancar but with every hit tokimaru takes, the hit doubles and eventually making Namine take all the damage. Namine couldn't fend of the monster; her knees fell to the ground coughing out blood.

Toushiro regained his composures, with one more flower behind him, his last stand; the battle took about an hour and a half before they could deal damage to the monster. Toushiro gave all what he has, and Hyourinmaru screeched as it vanishes. Both taicho became powerless.

"What power… this monster is stronger than any we encountered…" Toushiro muttered to himself.

"He's strong like the espanda…" Ciry said as she clutched her chest. 

Toushiro's eyes widened, _Espanda…_ Without notice of what's happening, Ciry was caught again by the arrancar's tentacles; her bone was being crushed to pieces. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she painfully screamed.

"Ciry!" Toushiro shouted. He ran to her but the arrancar threw her to the far side directly at the abandoned building.

"CIRY!" Toushiro used shunpo to get to her but was too late to stop the impact of hitting the building, the building collapsed.

The Arrancar with no further business towards the two left the place and headed back to Heuco mundo.

* * *

Reverie and Tsubasei felt the sudden urge to go out.

"Taicho… we need to go out for a moment, please do not follow us…" Tsubasei said to Retsu. Retsu sighed and nodded.

The two ran out the streets of Karakura, screaming their taicho's name.

Meanwhile, Rangiku became worried because her taicho hasn't come out yet, she asked Mizu to get the key to the room for her to check on her taicho. Upon opening the room, the window was open and no one was in sight.

"Taicho!" she exclaimed, and ran out the window.

* * *

The building collapsed. The first sight that the 3rd division captain saw was darkness. The sound of rain was heard out side, and the place was cold, she felt a drop of water sliding down her face.

"Wha… What happened…?" she looked around, she felt something warm atop of her, she squirmed a little to see who it was, and she found it was Toushiro.

"Toushiro…" she called out, Toushiro's eyes slightly opened.

"Ciry… are you alright?" he weakly asked.

"Yes… where are we?" she asked.

"I think we're in the building…" Toushiro weakly said. Toushiro suddenly coughed, it wasn't an ordinary cough but he coughed out blood.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" she said as she rubbed his back. She saw his face even if it was dark; it was one thing she gained from having a fire dragon with in her. Her hands managed to touch his face and she felt a sticky wetness on it "you're bleeding… Toushiro… are you alright?" she said there was weariness in her voice.

"Yes… I'm alright…" then Ciry suddenly remembered what happened before they passed out, Toushiro caught her in time before the impact and eventually ended up stuck together, buried alive. Ciry ripped her sleeves to wipe out the blood on Toushiro's face, she carefully wiped it, and Toushiro winced. Her hands ventured around his face cleaning him up. Then she felt something warm, no it was burning hot.

"Toushiro…. You… you have a fever!" she exclaimed.

"It's… It's nothing really… It would go away eventually…" Toushiro coughed again.

"It's all my fault!! I'm sorry… If you hadn't been able to capture me before the impact, you wouldn't be here… bleeding this badly! Toushiro!!" she cried. Toushiro felt some tears as it dripped down his hands. Toushiro coughed again, this time it was so painful that he fell to the ground.

"Toushiro!!" Ciry pulled him up and lets him lie on her lap. "Toushiro is burning up, and it's my entire fault…" She cried again and again. "It's my entire fault…" A few moments of sobbing she didn't hear Toushiro talk and his breathing was a little slower.

"Toushiro??" she looked at him. By the looks of it was way pass dinner and bed time, they were in there for 3 hours and nobody was looking for them. "Toushiro… stay with me okay??" she cried. Toushiro's head slightly nodded. Ciry hugged him. "I'm really really sorry…. I'm sorry… I did this to you… please… stay with me… I know someone will come to the rescue…"

"Uhn…" was all that he could say.

Another thirty minutes passed and Ciry couldn't help but talk to herself and say her apologies again and again. Toushiro chuckled, but every chuckle hurts him. 

Toushiro squirmed a little and looked into her eyes.

"Don't feel sorry… It's not your fault I got into this situation… It's my decision, and I'm the one who has to be sorry… I … I didn't believe you even if you were saying the truth… I…I led you to your own death before… and this is just what I have to pay for…" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I know… I was stupid…" he chuckled but the pain was killing him. "You know… the funny part is that… I've been talking to myself lately, fighting myself to say that I need to believe in you… and in the end… I believed in you…."

"Toushiro…" Tears started to stream down her face once again.

"And now… My heart's beating so fast… and I don't know why…" he said. Hitsugaya sat up and faced her, his hands caressing her face, wiping her tears. Their lips were inches away.

* * *

"TAICHO!" Matsumoto called out. Upon hearing this Tsubasei and Reverie came up and saw Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san!" exclaimed Reverie.

"Reverie-chan! What brings you here at the crack of dawn??" asked Rangiku.

"We've been looking for Namine-taicho, she hadn't shown up in dinner, and she still hasn't come back to HQ…"

"You're looking for your taicho? Hitsugaya-taicho's been missing too… I haven't sensed his reiatsu for a while now…"

"Strange…" Tsubasei muttered.

"What is it Tsubasei?" Reverie asked.

"I felt her reiatsu just a moment ago, but no that long for me to locate her… but I think it's somewhere far from here…" 

"Where?" the trio looked around Karakura and searched for something. Rangiku spotted a collapsed building on the far end corner of the mountains. And there was little dust smoke with it.

"THERE, that building looks odd!" she shouted, the shinigmis ran and followed Matsumoto, heading towards the said area.

* * *

In an instant Toushiro's lips were connected with Ciry's. At first she was shocked but soon she lets her feelings take control of her. They were in that position for more than two minutes but it seems like forever.

The boulder slightly moved and showed the trio who were looking for them, Toushiro and Ciry were startled and broke their kiss.

"Ohoohooooo….." Rangiku smiled. Tsubasei and Reverie were still at shock. Rangiku slapped Tusbasei.

"Wake up Fuyuki!" she shouted at his ear.

"Ow."

"Taicho… does this mean you're together?" Reverie asked.

Ciry blushed and then was back to her senses, she tried to deny it.

Just as they were having their laughs five arrancar all at once came out from nowhere, all got their attention.

"Stand back Ciry… I will protect you…" said Toushiro.

A sudden creepy sound came from behind them, white hands came from Ciry's behind, and she was captured, Toushiro turned just in time to look at Ciry's captor, he tried to grab her hand but it was too late, she was gone.

"CIRY!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Orihime's house, Orihime screamed as she saw an arrancar before her, _that arrancar… _ Then she passed out.

* * *

AN: alright! That was a long chapter… I think…. But for me it was long because it took me two hours to type that! I hope you guys drop some reviews! Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20: The abandoned child I

""- talking

"_**past"**__- __**past talking**_

_Thoughts_

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 20:** The abandoned child I

* * *

"_**The fact will not change that she is the one chosen to be the sacrifice for the world to end." **_

_Who are those people talking? Who are they talking about? _

"_**Father! She is just a child! I- I don't want to lose her for that reason! Y-You just can't-" **_

_**-SLAP-**_

_My mother was crying… I heard it_

"_**She's the last one to complete that cycle! You just can't keep her alive!"**_

"_**But she's my daughter! She's your grand daughter! You just can't let fate take her life!" she was still crying.**_

"_**Are you mad woman?! Fate can not be altered nor be escaped… where ever she goes… fate is just ahead… which ever path she takes, the same prize is at the end… Fate wishes her to die…"**_

_I was peeking, I was crying, I understood everything, I knew my fate was dying… dying so that the world will be destroyed…_

* * *

"Ciry? Ciry? Are you awake…?" A gentle voice called. Ciry opened her eyes only to see darkness and before her, Orihime, who was kneeling beside her.

"O-Orihime-san?"

"I heard you crying…what's the matter?" she said.

"Nothing- , where are we?"

"I think we're in Hueco Mundo…"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw_ them_; I saw them before I was taken, taken by Ul- quiorra"

"Do you know how we were brought here?" she questioned as she sighed.

"No, I don't, because I was knocked out… I'm sorry…"

"Ah- No, no it's not a problem really…"

"…" Orihime looked around; she stood up and got a tray of food. "Here, one of them gave this when I was found awake…"

"Why didn't you eat it?" asked the taichou.

"No, I ate some, and don't worry it's not poisonous…" she chuckled.

"Oh…" Ciry grabed the bowl of cold soup and sipped some, after a few sips she placed the half emptied bowl aside and a slight sob was heard.

"Namine-taichou?" Inoue asked with concern.

"I-It's nothing… I just got something on my eyes…"

"U-um…"both sat there in the deafening silence. It seemed days that they've been locked up, but it was only a few hours. _What's going to happen to us…? _The two heard distant footsteps.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO IN YET?!" the angered Fuyuki Tsubasei-fukutaicho shouted at Urahara Kisuke. Kisuke laughed nervously.

"Calm down, Tsubasei, we just have to wait until two days from now… and Commander Yamamoto wants us to wait for further instructions"

"I don't care about him!! I care about our FRIEND!"

"I know what you're feeling Tsubasei… she's my friend too" Ethime-san replied to his outburst.

"She's right, Fuyuki-fukutaicho, even I want to go there now, but it's just too trouble some if we act on our own emotions…" Unohana-taicho calmly replied, the other two captains nodded in agreement.

There was a sudden light coming from outside, Matsumoto, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu entered Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru following behind

"Are there any news about the action of retrieval?" Hitsugaya-taicho spoke.

"No, none at the moment taichou…" replied Matsumoto. Hitsugaya sighed in disappointment.

"I guess there's no helping it, we need to wait for another two days…" Ethime-san said.

"Ne-ne… Rev-chan! Where is C-chan?" asked Yachiru in a very playful voice.

"We don't know yet…" Ethime-san answered to the cute child.

"Yet?"

"What I mean is that she's out there somewhere… somewhere, that we have to wait before we could go…"

"I'm lost…" Yachiru sighed. "Anyway find her quick so that I could play with her! NE?!" she merrily said as she skipped happily towards Unohana Retsu, and sat down beside her. She smiled at the captain beside her and Unohana nodded back.

* * *

**HUECO MUNDO**

"Get up!" Grimmjow shouted at the two prisoners.

"Why?" Ciry angrily spats back.

"Because if you don't I'm going to kill you…"

"Come on Ciry… we don't want anything bad to happen… don't you?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"tch… I don't really care if something bad, but if you insist to be slaved by the enemies its fine by me… just don't call for me…."

"What does that mean?"

"What I meant was… that it's alright for you to be stepped on by these monsters… than to wait for a peaceful death by rotting in this cellar…"

"Oh…"

"Quit your chatting! Aizen wants to take a look at you two…" Grimmjow irritatingly replied.

"Why? So we could be his prostitutes?" Ciry boldly replied. Orihime blushed.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Grimmjow shouted.

_That hit the spot… ouch_ Ciry thought sarcastically.

Grimmjow opened the cell and grabbed the two by the arms so that they won't escape his grip. He blindfolded the two so that they cannot escape. Grimmjow dragged the two to the place where Aizen is, his throne room.

Aizen was waiting patiently in his throne room as he tap his fingers on the arms of the chair, suddenly the doors opened and Grimmjow entered beside him the two captive girls.

"Aizen-sama…" Grimmjow bowed slightly. Grimmjow threw both girls to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!!" Ciry shouted as she struggled to stand, she shook her head so that she could get the blindfold off of her, but then again she wasn't able to but another espanda did it for her, he held her chin with a strong grip. She blinked twice.

"Get your hands of me you bastard!!" She shouted at the monster in front of her.

"Tch… she's cute, though this bitches attitude is getting on my nerves…" he said.

"WHAT!?" she angrily shouted.

"SHUT UP!" he stepped on her head making her face crashing to the floor.

"STOP IT!" Aizen said in his scary voice.

"Tch… Just when I'm having fun…" he said and left.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!"

"Your cooperation if you please…"

"I won't cooperate with you even if I die here right now!"

"Oh? Really… Grimmjow if you please…" Grimmjow nodded with a grin, he twisted Ciry's arm making it dislocated.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Ciry screamed. Blood trickled down her injured arm.

"Ciry-chan!!" Orihime cried.

"Kill me now!!" Ciry screamed.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I can't do that… for it will ruin my plans… "

"WHY YOU!" Ciry tried to struggle so that he could reach the monster in front of her. _I wish to kill you now! AIZEN YOU-_

"BASTARD…" Ciry fainted because of the throbbing pain made by Grimmjow.

* * *

_Why is this happening to me…? I didn't wish to be this way… I want to be normal, play normally, and live a happy normal life…_

"_**Mama? Where are we going?" the young half-awaked Ciry asked her mother.**_

"_**Far away Ciry, so far away that you could live normally…"**_

"_**Are we leaving grandpa behind?"**_

"_**Yes Ciry… we are…"**_

_I was so happy when I heard that I was going to live a happy and normal life, but all I heard were lies… In the woods we were running, running because we fought against grandfather's wishes…_

"_**Ciry run! Run faster!!"**_

"_**Mama! I can't I'm tired!! I'm so tired!!" **__ I cried to my mother. My little feet could not reach her phase… I fell to my knees._

"_**Ciry…" **__Mother cried in front of me… I noticed that she was looking for something, or somewhere. Somewhere where she could hide me. She found a large tree and made me compressed to the hole beneath._

"_**Ciry, you have to stay quiet… can you do that for mommy? Promise me…" **__I nodded with my dirty face. My mother wiped my face crying, I tried to reach for her face so that I could wipe it but she hugged me tightly and left saying…_

"_**I love you, live normally… Namine Ciry…"**_

"_**Ma-"**__ mom ran from the place where I was hiding. I wanted to run after her but, she asked me to keep that promise. I love you mama…_

_In a distance, I heard her screech, I cried more, I cried… I cried for her and fell asleep, four hours passed as I woke up, I peeked outside to see what had happened, and it was night. I ran to the direction where my mother ran to and stopped to find a pool of blood but no corpse._

"_**Mama? MAMA?! Where are you"**__ I was losing hope. Just then I heard the bush rustling. It was a monster, no, a hollow emerged. I was stunned by fright and cried silently. Just then from the night sky came down a bird, no it wasn't a bird but a fine swordswoman. No. A shingami. Her black and long braided hair dangled down her thigh. And her white haori flew as the wind blew. 'Four' I thought. She looked at me with a calm expression and I fainted because of exhaustion. _

_The next morning I found my self in an inn in the rokungai's 1__st__ district. I was back to the place I tried to escape to. I searched the room only to drop my gaze in a lady, the same lady I saw in the woods._

"_**Who are you?" **__I asked her. She smiled at me and lipped her name .Retsu._

"_**What are you?" **__I asked again with curiousity._

"_**I'm but a healer, Now then, I must leave you now… I have more things to take care off…"**_

"_**Take me with you… I want to live a normal life; I don't want to die…" **__I mindlessly replied to the so-called healer. She gave out a sad expression when I mentioned the word 'die'._

_She looked at the window and pointed a wall. The wall that separates the rokungai to seireitei._

"_**Sayonara…?"**_

"_**N-namine C-Ciry…" **__there she vanished. I thought it over and over again. To be a shinigami or to live a normal life. I chose to fight. I chose to fight my fate. I choosed to become a shinigami thinking I could escape my fate but still my life is being played by fate, cruel fate._

* * *

**PART 1 END**

* * *

AN: OKEY! THIS IS HALF THE PART OF THE ABANDONED CHILD!! STAY TUNED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT AIZEN'S PLAN!! HAPPY READING!!


	21. Chapter 21: The abandoned child II

AN: thanks for reading!! I hope you still support my story. -Cisqua-

""- talking

"_**past"**__- __**past talking**_

_Thoughts and story narration_

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 21:** The abandoned child II

* * *

The cold breeze touched Unohana's pale face. The wind whispered to her ears, the wind's soft cry was heard. It was out of the ordinary that Unohana Retsu was standing on a rooftop, calmly watching the trees sway while listening to the howls of the dogs at night. Was it some kind of method that releases her from stress? She sighed.

Byakuya Kuchiki watched her from a safe distance, it's not like he has interest on her, but he was concerned about his co-captain. Unohana turned and looked at him.

"Good evening Kuchiki-taicho…" she said with a small smile.

"Ahem. Good evening… Unohana-taicho" he coughed out a response greeting. The woman in front of him chuckled at his response.

"I know that you are wondering why am I here…am I wrong?" she said.

"…" he didn't reply. She turned around again so that she could face the direction of the rising sun.

"This is something that relives me of stress, due to work and maybe … anger or uneasiness or maybe even worry…"

"Worry?" asked he.

Unohana just nodded. "I can't explain 'why I'm worried' because I know she is strong, but even if I knew of her capabilities as a captain, a shinigami and as a girl, I tend to worry"

"It's because of the fact that she has been capture, am I right?"

"No." she replied. "I'm very aware of that, but the reason is not knowing if she is safe or not, if she's alive or is she already… in the verge of… deat-" Unohana turned around once again to see another person, Fuyuki-fukutaicho.

"Don't say that 'WORD'! I know she's still alive! I know it. Don't jump into conclusions that you aren't sure enough of the results, taicho. Excuse me for intruding in your conversation. I'll be leaving" Fuyuki Tsubasei was about to leave when Unohana breathed her reply.

"I'm very aware of that, jumping into conclusions is not to be done if the result is not accurate and precise. I'm sorry for provoking your feelings fukutaicho…" she apologized.

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to Namine-taicho, if you have a chance… Excuse me." Fuyuki left.

"Fuyuki-fukutaicho is quite harsh to you…" Byakuya commented.

"It's because he's very close to Namine-taicho, he looks at her as both a sister and a captain, Ethime-san too"

"I see…"

"Kuchiki-taicho, would you care for some tea downstairs?" she asked the still quiet captain in front of her.

"That would be very nice…" The two captains started on jumping down from the roof, they both entered the household.

* * *

**HEUCO mundo**

"WAKE UP!" there was a very deep voice, and then water crashed with her face.

"COUGH COUGH" she gasped for breath, she was still in front of Aizen, who was grinning.

"Namine-san, are you alright?" Orihime asked as soon as she caught sight of her.

"Um… cough" she felt like she was choking and gasping for breath, damned arancar.

"I see you are awake… have you find your dream pleasant?" Aizen smiled devilishly.

"NO!!"

"Hm? Was the past truly horrifying to remember? Or are you just regretting that you didn't die as your grandfather wished, what was his name again?"

"Don't you dare say that name!! Don't you DARE!!" she shouted angrily at him, she struggled from Grimmjow's grip.

"Hmm…I remember… Namine Gonryuun, your grandfather that wanted you dead!"

"No… no… Grandfather loves me… I know he does, but… but... mother…"

"Do you know that the one you call mother is still alive? And breathing the air of the rich ones??" said Aizen.

"Mother is a-alive… no, she can't be alive, I… I saw a pool of blood, a pool of blood, I- I know it was hers…" she shook her head, did she believe Aizen or not?

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Mother is alive…"

"Even if she abandoned you on purpose?"

"She… she didn't abandon me… she said she loves me and she wanted me to live normally…"

"She hates you that's why she abandoned you beneath that tree!! To die in the forest full of my minions!! Full of hollows! Hungry ones too!" he laughed.

"No! She didn't, she wouldn't do that!" she shouted at Aizen.

"Namine-san! Don't listen to him; he's just playing with you!"

"Shut up bitch!" Grimmjow shouted as he slapped her across the face.

"My mother wouldn't do that to me…"

"Won't believe me? Then let's see into her now…"

Aizen waved his hand and a cloud of smoke appeared, there was an image, a very familiar image. A woman who was sitting on the balcony, she was smiling, she was happy. Then there was an old man approaching her. He caressed the woman's hair; it looks like she was happy. Then the old man said something that made the woman frown, the man said 'aren't you sad not being with your daughter, Ciry?' Namine-san lip read. 'I don't know the daughter you are talking about, I only have one child and that is your grandson Cyril.' Tears sled down Namine Ciry's face.

"No, it's all a lie!! Mother wouldn't abandon me… no… she didn't…"

* * *

**Real world**

The two captains, Unohana-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho were silently drinking tea. Ethime-san suddenly emerged from the kitchen, holding a mug of hot cocoa.

"Mind if I join you, Unohana-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho?" she asked.

"Not at all…" Unohana replied.

A moment of silence was bestowed upon her. Reverie took a few sips, and then placed her cup quietly on the table.

"Um… Unohana-taicho-" she started but then was cut off when Byakuya landed his empty cup of tea on the table.

"Excuse me, I'll be heading for bed now…" he said and started towards the stairs. Reverie stood and bowed to Byakuya. She sat again.

"What was it Ethime-san?"

"Might I ask if you know why Namine-taicho entered the shinigami academy at a very early age…? It's not like I'm demanding an answer or anything, it's just I know she came form a very rich family in the rokungai 1st district-"

"I think I know why… but the story before that is quite a blur to me too… shall I start?" she placed her cup down, Reverie gulped. "It was just when we, some of the shinigami's from my division and me entered the woods due to a mission to aid…"

* * *

"_**Unohana-taicho?" asked her fukutaicho.**_

"_**Group B head to the west, Group D and three of you from Group A head to the north direction, Group C follow me... The rest of Group A wait for further instructions…"**_

"_**Yes!" the five groups nodded in agreement of the situation. **_

_It was when we were set out to aid those shinigamis who are attacked and to investigate about the situation. From the corner of my eye I saw a child with blonde hair walking down the path beside us._

"_**Take care of the situation for me…" Unohana said to her fukutaicho.**_

"_**Understood!" the team continued to shunpo towards the said direction. **__I followed the child to see where she was going. She then stopped at a place where there was a pool of animal blood. She was crying though. I think she can't distinguish the blood of an animal from a blood of a human. _

"_**Mama? MAMA?! Where are you" **__she cried again and again.__I felt pity for the child, crying over something that wasn't even related to the lost of her mother. Then she was stunned when she heard the rustling of the bushes, there was a hollow, and fortunately it was the one who attacked the shinigamis we are to aid._

"_**Ma-Ma?" she called out to the beast. **__I slashed the beast in half, hoping that it died; hopefully it did because it was also pretty injured and weak. I looked behind me only to see the little girl crying and still stunned by fear. Then because of exhaustion she, fainted. I cradled the child in my arms._

"_**Taicho!" called the fukutaicho. "The hollow headed this way so I followed it, have you encountered it?" asked she.**_

"_**Yes, thankfully it died…" she replied.**_

"_**Taicho? Who is that child??" asked she.**_

"_**I found her being attacked by the hollow we were after… She fainted due to exhaustion of long hours of running and walking…" she said.**_

"_**What are you going to do to her?"**_

"_**Heal her and then leave her to a care of good people in the 1**__**st**__** district" **__something fell from the child's pocket, it was an emblem of the Namine family, I didn't understood why she was holding it, if she was part of the family or so… but if she is part of the family why is she here in the 7th district? It was miles away from the 1__st__ rokungai district. Was she abandoned or something?_

_I rented a room in an inn in the 1__st__ district for her to rest well, than just lying on a tent. The she woke up from her rest and I just smiled at her emotionless face. _

"_**Who are you?" **__She asked._

"_**Unohana Retsu…"**_

"_**What are you?" **__she asked__again with curiosity._

"_**I'm but a healer, Now then, I must leave you now… I have more things to take care off…"**__ I replied and started for the window._

"_**Take me with you… I want to live a normal life; I don't want to die…" **__ I gave out a sad expression when she mentioned the word 'die'. 'Die?' I asked myself, why would a child think off that way? She must have been in a lot pain. I looked at the window and pointed a wall. The wall that separates the rokungai districts from seireitei. I couldn't just blurt out to her about being a shinigami, I also want for her to live a normal life without fighting. But I had no choice, I saw the determination that she wanted to cling on to me. Those painful eyes. _

"_**What is there?" she asked.**_

"_**I'll be there for sure…" **__I smiled to her. __**"Sayonara…?" **_

"_**N-namine C-Ciry…" she replied. **__ As I thought of before, she was from the Namine family, a child abandoned in the forest of the 7__th__ district. I left her with out another word but just a small nod._

* * *

Byakuya was listening from behind the staircase; he too felt pity for the child in the story. Byakuya sighed and quietly headed to upstairs.

In the corner of Unohana Retsu's eyes she saw the young Captain climbing the stairs.

"Kuchiki-taicho…" she said. Byakuya turned around to see who had called him. "I thought that you have retired earlier… Why is it that you were just now climbing the stairs?"

"…" Byakuya somehow gulped; _did she notice that I was eavesdropping on their conversation?_ He thought. "I just entered the house… from a short walk…"

"Is that so…" Unohana knew that he couldn't have been walking all this time, because the only door that he could enter from was the kitchen and the living room, and there was no window by the stairs. She laughed inside her. "Well then, rest well Kuchiki-taicho…" she said, Byakuya nodded and continued to climb the stairs before him.

Ethime Reverie stood "Unohana-taicho, I'll be retiring now… Excuse me…"

"Of course…"she replied. Before leaving, Reverie gathered all of the cups and washed them at the kitchen.

_So … It was her… she was the one who provoked Namine-taicho to be a shinigami… how painful…_ she thought.

"I know what you are thinking, Ethime-san…" said Unohana from the kitchen door. "And the term provoked is not true…"

_Did she just read my mind or something?! _She thought "I never thought that you were the reason for her to be a shinigami at that young age…"

"I don't think that it was the only reason…" she replied and sighed.

"Then what is the other reason?"

"Power to out match fate…"

Reverie dropped the cup she was washing. Ciry wanted power and the power to out match fate? Is she crazy or something? No one can out match fate.

"The story I told you were not half of the reason Ethime-san…"

"I-it's not?"

"Yes… that was just the beginning of it…" she said "And if both of you wanted to listen please stop eavesdropping …"

Byakuya emerged from the living room while Tsubasei emerged from the garden.

"I really didn't think that you could sense me that easily, Unohana-taicho" said Byakuya.

"I didn't actually; I saw your robe from a distance that is all…"

_Damn robes…_ Byakuya thought. The four of them sat on the kitchen dining table. Unohana Retsu sighed and continued her unfinished story.

* * *

_Two months after I left Ciry. I searched through all the documents related to that child, but I found nothing of use. The Namine family was not that widely known. _

_Another two months passed after I searched information about her. I was doing my ordinary morning routine. It was another year for the shinigamis to graduate and to accept new recruits and new students. I was roaming around my division when I heard a few shinigami students whispering about a child of eight who just entered the academy two moths ago and was already promoted to 3__rd__ grade of the shinigami academy._

"_**I told you, she was amazing, she shot ten targets with kido in one move!"**__**a student so amazed rumored. **_

"_**I don't think that she can do that, as you said she was just eight years old and she just entered two months ago! She can't possibly do it; maybe she got some help from the teachers…"**_

"_**I don't think so…" a student with raven black hair, possibly in the fifth year, butted in the conversation. "She's the real thing…"**_

"_**Don't believe in rumors… Tsubasei" a girl with knee length brown hair said.**_

"_**Reverie! Don't but into conversations!!" he shouted, Tsubasei then paused and looked at the direction of the pillars on the far corner of the fourth division. "Taicho… I know you are listening…"**_

"_**So you sensed my reiatsu… very impressive for a student…" she calmly said as she approached the students. The students bowed to the captain in front of them.**_

"_**I think you did that on purpose, taicho, you weren't really hiding your small reiatsu…" he shyly said. "But thank you for the praise, taicho…" Retsu smiled at him.**_

_It was my first time meeting Fuyuki-fukutaicho and Ethime-san. They were really close._

"So that was the first time I saw you, Uonhana-taicho!" exclaimed Reverie. Unohana just nodded in agreement.

"_**May I know more of this student you are talking about…?" **__ I asked the student. _

"_**She's just an eight year old child with blonde hair, she's often called goldilocks or something, the senpai made that up, and I think her name is Namine-san, she's really popular among the students because she's cute in a way, but she's to quite and doesn't socialize often…" Tsubasei replied. "Oops, I said too much info…"**_

"_**I see…" she paused "Do you know where she is at this hour?"**_

"_**I saw her one time near the river bank, she's always there during breaks, I think…"**_

"_**Thank you…?"**_

"_**Tsubasei, Fuyuki Tsubasei…" the students bowed as the taicho left.**_

"_**That was weird, even she's popular among the Captains…" one student commented which earned him a right smack on the head.**_

_I walked towards the said place, only to find nothing there. I turned around and saw the one I was looking for. _

"_**Who are you?" she asked. **_

"_**Unohana Retsu…"**_

"_**What are you?"**_

"_**I am but a healer; Now then, I must leave you now because I have many things to take care off…" **__It was just like the time when I left Ciry in that in. We started with same questions and ended with the same answers._

"_**I won't ask you to take me… I want to ask you if you could take me in your division, Unohana Retsu of the fourth division… make me an apprentice specializing in healing abilities…" she said with full determination in her eyes.**_

_I took her after she graduate from the shinigami Academy, a request I personally talked with Yamamoto-suotaicho. She was originally place under the third division, where Gin Ichimaru was captain._

* * *

"Namine-taicho knows the things I know about healing using reaitsu and other healing tactics… 'she's the apprentice very suitable for my position in the mere future' that was the thing I thought of before she discovered bankai…" she sighed.

"Bankai, at that age, she must have suffered a lot…" Byakuya commented.

"Yes… she did…" replied Unohana.

"You should have stopped her when you knew!!" Tsubasei shouted as he banged the table with his hands.

"Calm down idiot!" Reverie smacked.

"It was too late when I knew… She… was already chosen as a candidate for captain… It was just a few months after Ichimaru and Sosuke. Without knowing, the other captains already agreed to her being a captain, there was no choice to it… I was needed…" she sighed.

"Even if she wasn't appointed to be the new captain, these events would surely be worst that we had experienced, she would be weaker than she is now…"Byakuya said. "I believe that is the end? Am I right?" he asked the healer in front of him.

"Yes…"

"Then Excuse me, I'll be surely retiring for the night…"

"Of course…" Retsu replied. Reverie and Tsubasei bowed as the sixth division taicho retreated to bed.

"Now then, I'll be retiring too… Ethime-san, Fuyuki-fukutaicho…" she bowed politely and left.

"Taicho…" he said, his hand shaking.

* * *

"Ciry… wait for me…" the white haired prodigy whispered into the wind.

* * *

"Mother… didn't abandon me… she… abandoned me…" Ciry cried.

* * *

**END of ABANDONED CHILD**

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys drop some reviews!! Thanks for the support! The story is almost coming to an end! Please enjoy!**

CISQUA


	22. Chapter 22: Tsubasei's Delay

AN: thanks for reading!! I hope you still support my story. -Cisqua-

""- talking

"_**past"**__- __**past talking**_

_Thoughts and story narration_

""_- ghostly talking_

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Tsubasei's Delay

* * *

"_Never let your problems get to you…"_

"I can't take it anymore, she's in danger and I'm here, waiting for her being tortured by that monster…" Tsubasei Fuyuki cried.

"_Tortured? How can you know?"_

"I just feel it…"

"_The bonds between friends, is it? You are strong but still impatient as ever Tsubasei…"_

"I know… I … can't rush into actions… I don't want_ that_ to happen again… Hana" Tsubasei sighed. The one so-called 'Hana' reached for his face. The beautiful, dark blue haired archer, who was wearing a priestess's kimono, gently touched his soaked face.

"_Past is past… my love… and I am still here with you… Don't forget…"_ Hana said. The dark room was covered with the emotions of sorrow and despair.

"Hana… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Tsubasei cried holding Hana's hands. Her beloved's soul, cried with him, now known as his sword, Tsukihana (moon flower).

"_Tsubasei-kun…" _she said.

"Hana… call me like how you used too…" he muttered.

"_Sei…-kun" _she embraced her lover dearly like she used too, she held him tightly like she used too and she loved him like she used too, until now.

* * *

Just above Tsubasei's room, Reverie was silently crying. _Tsubasei's talking to himself again…_ she sighed.

Reverie knew who he was talking too, Tsubasei's deceased lover, Kimihiro Hana a priestess that died because of his careless actions. She was also the one who taught him how to hold a bow and how to shoot an arrow, the one that was always around him when he was in pain and sorrow, the one who laughed and cry with him, the one who loved him very dearly and protected him until the end of her life, yet until today she still protected Tsubasei being his Zanpakuto herself. It was rare to see something like the soul of a lover becoming the Zanpakuto itself. She really wants to be with him, to protect him.

_I wish that Tsubasei would just move on… How does Hana feel…? Being trapped in a sword her whole life… No… she loves him and she wanted to be with him every step of his way... I know Hana… I know Kimihiro Hana. Since that day before they even fell in love…_

* * *

"_**Asei!" **__I called out._

"_**Rev?" Tsubasei Fuyuki called out to a brown headed girl.**__ It was when we. Me and Tsubasei was orphaned, we lived in the 35__th__ rokungai district at that time, where we steal food and so to survive._

_Just like before we ran for our lives. __**"Asei!! Watch out!!" **__Tsubasei ran into a girl, with the same age as us, eleven._

"_**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" **__Tsubasei bowed several times, he helped the girl stand up, it was like love at first sight for Tsubasei. The girl with her long blue hair, calming eyes, and cute face, definitely boys will run after her, unlike me._

"_**HEY YOU DAMNED KIDS!! GIVE THOSE BACK!! I'LL CUT YOUR HANDS FOR IT!!" **__the shopkeeper yelled furiously at us._

"_**Uwah!" **__We both hid behind the girl. I think that was awfully rude to do though.__The man walked towards the girl in front of us._

"_**Huh? What are you doing kid? Hand those two out or you'll get in trouble too…"**__ the shopkeeper said._

"_**How much did they steal from you?" **__she said with out hesitation._

"_**Two hundred and ten yen, can you pay for it, kid?" **__he said._

_That girl she paid for our mistakes… Is there a person this kind? I asked myself._

"_**Gee, thanks!" Tsubasei exclaimed.**_

"_**Hoy! Hoy! Asei we've gotta pay her yah know!" **__I grabbed Asei by the neck as if trying to strangle him. __**"Anyway… who are you?" **__I turned to the girl._

"_**Nice to meet you, my name is Hana, Kimihiro Hana… Who are you? " **__she returned the question to me._

"_**Huh? Me? I'm Reverie, Ethime Reverie you could just call me Rev-chan!"**__ I playfully replied. __**"This here dope is Tsubasei, Fuyuki Tsubasei! Just call him 'Dope'"**__ Hana laughed at the joke._

"_**Shut up!" Tsubasei shouted in embarrassment. **__ That was the first actual encounter with his lover._

* * *

**HEUCO MUNDO**

"Stop it please! You're hurting her badly!!" Inoue pleaded. Orihime can hear the pain, the anger and the sorrow in Ciry's cry.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME ALL OF THESE LIES?! WHY?! WHEN I CAN LIVE MY LIFE PEACEFULLY NOW!!" Ciry shouted between sobs.

"It was your own desire to know of it, deep down in the corner of your heart… right?" Aizen replied.

"Ciry-san don't listen to him, he's just playing with your emotions…" Orihime plead.

"Quite!" Aizen shouted at her. Orihime shuts her mouth in fright.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Simple, so I can take over Soul Society and let them do my bidding…" Sosuke Aizen slyly replied.

"BASTARD! You won't get away with this! Ichigo and the others will surely come!!" the orange headed teen shouted with confidence.

"Oh really? I guess when they come here in a few days they can just die in just a few steps…"

"Don't place them in the category of the weak, Aizen Sosuke" Ciry said quietly but you can hear in her tone that she was angry, mad, and wanted to kill him if she gets a chance.

"Oh? Weak? You gave me an idea, they are weak!" he laughed.

"Don't ever say that they are 'weak' in front of me! Or this will be your last." She gritted her teeth as if she was containing her strength or rather her anger.

* * *

Reverie quietly slips down the window only to spot Tsubasei at the corner of her eyes. He was well dressed as if he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked the black haired one.

"I'm going ahead of the plan and save _her_…" he firmly replied.

"You're not going ahead of the plan TSUBASEI!" she shouted, he was going to repeat what he had done in the past six years.

"I have an agreement with Hana, and she understood…"

"Hana?! Don't say foolish stuffs Tsubasei! You know that she's dead! SIX YEARS AGO!!"

"No!! She's not dead!! She's with me! She'll always be with me!! Don't tell me that she died because she's alive!! She's alive!!" he shouted at her, Reverie couldn't take it anymore, Tsubasei being stubborn. She slapped him right across the face, crying. Tsubasei was in a trance until the pain stung him.

"You deserved that you IDIOT!!" she yelled.

"It's true… I'm not lying to you…" he muttered, and then Hana appeared beside him, caressing his sore cheek. Hana looked at Reverie then bowed as if it was a sign that she was a little thankful to see her or she's thankful that Reverie slapped Tsubasei into reality.

"H-Hana…" she muttered in shock.

Hana nodded once again, it's as if she can't speak directly to her kind, but only to Tsubasei can she speak and touch.

* * *

**HUECO MUNDO**

Back at the cellar, Orihime comforted the ill-fated captain of the third division, it was really awkward actually.

"Thank you… Orihime…" she said silently, she was really hurt and she wanted to go wild but due to sorrow and pain she can't.

"Hush… I saw your pain… Ciry… I know how you feel right now…" she paused. "But all we need to do is to wait… for them to save us or a time for us to escape…" she looked at the dark ceiling and sighed.

"If only I have my Zanpakuto…" Ciry said. Then a thought hits her, all she need is luck. "Orihime, did they take your powers?" she questioned.

"Umm… now that you mentioned it… I still have my clip…"

"That's great!" the third division captain quietly exclaimed.

"What's great?"

"Do you know where they placed my Zanpakuto?" she completely ignored Orihime's question.

"You didn't have it since you entered Hueco mundo…"

"What?!" she screamed.

"Shh… they'll hear and they'll come rushing here!" she hushed Ciry down.

"I'm sorry… I jut can't believe that I left my Zapakuto…" she looked worriedly at Orihime. "It's the first time I actually left it behind…" she sighed.

"Oh…" that was all Orihime could do.

* * *

"You can't go Tsubasei! Even if she agrees I won't allow that!" Reverie shouted at Fuyuki.

"So… you're going against me in this? Don't you want to save C?"

"Yes! I do want to save her! But in the right time!!" frustrated by his stubbornness, Ethime took out her Zanpakuto and called out "Soar, Ayame…" she muttered.

"What are you doing? You're going to fight me or something?" he mocked.

"Don't mock me…" she glared at him. "And don't you dare shikai on me Hana!" The spirit of Hana sighed at her stubbornness. _'Friends until the end' I can't believe I'm being force to stay by Reverie-san _Hana though.

"Whisper to me… my love…, Tsukihana" he breathed light illuminated from Tsukihana and entered the soul sword once more.

"Hana…" Reverie breathed, "You really loved Tsubasei that much huh…"

"Now… are you going against me or not?"

"Well then… let's take this outside… so the two lovey-dovey captains won't wake up…"

"Whose lovey-dovey?" a voice came from behind said loud enough for the two to turn around to meet his eyes.

"T-Taicho!" Reverie exclaimed.

"Don't get in the way… Hitsugaya-taicho…" the raven haired one emotionlessly replied.

"Hmm… I know that's this is wrong… but I guess this is your own problem… Even if I want to help you stop him…but part of me just wants to do what he's going to do in the next few minutes…" he breathed.

"Tch. I never would have doubt that you're not as stupid as this brat…" she pointed her Zanpakuto at Tsubasei.

"I guess I'm still a kid…" he chuckled. Reverie turned to meet Tsubasei's cold eyes.

"Now where were we?" she questioned, She charged at Tsubasei in the slightest movement of the minute and but then he evaded. Once more she stood up to her feet and dived towards him "TSUBASEI YOU IDIOT!!" she yelled.

* * *

**AN: Haiz… this would be the start of another long term update I suppose… I hope you guys drop some review!! SCHOOL STARTS Tomorrow! **


	23. Chapter 23: The defeat

**In Between**

* * *

**Chapter 23:** A Defeat for the Good, the Final Decision…

* * *

Two more days before the portal opens, outside of the cold night, three shadows stood in an opening, with glowing light they were enveloped and emotions filling out their hearts.

"TSUBASEI!! YOU IDIOT!!" the familiar woman shouted with all her might.

"REVERIE!!" he shouted with pure anger and disappointment.

Swords clashed as the light encircled them both. Once again they clashed their swords now with more accuracy and speed. Reverie was thrown back by the great force exerted by the swordsman.

Panting she gripped her Zanpakuto. _Don't fail me now… Ayame…_ The girl once again charged towards the insolent boy in front of her. "I won't let you get ahead with the Captain's plan!! You'll destroy the world if you do that!" she shouted her point.

"I don't care even if this trash you call earth burn to hell!!" He charged with force, their bodies gliding in the air and their hair dancing still with grace. Light emitted from their swords.

* * *

The two bantai Captains who were resting at the Fuyuki residence suddenly woke up due to certain circumstances. Unohana Retsu dashed out of the room, grabbing her haori and flew out the window. Kuchiki Byakuya did likewise.

"This force… Tsubasei and Reverie-san… what are those two fools doing?" she said to herself. Upon coming to an opening she saw the two clashing swords and both panting heavily, and then she noticed something. They look different, what had happened?

"Taicho?" Hitsugaya Toushiro acknowledged.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" she calmly stated.

"It's something that we can't interfere with, nor we can solve through butting in their fight…"

"But they might accidentally kill each other if they don't stop this madness"

"And that's what you are here for, Unohana Retsu-sama" Hitsugaya stated as he looked back to the two who were fighting in their bankai form.

"Might I ask, or if I'm not mistaking, their strengths had gradually increased from before, and their reiatsu are reaching the higher scale above the bankai scales, are they?"

"Yes… they have achieved the bankai form, through the hardships they had encountered… I think they did well…" a familiar voiced said, the 4th and the 10th bantai captain's turned around to meet the 6th bantai captain.

"Byakuya-sama…" Retsu greeted.

"Hitsugay-taicho, as a captain of the 10th division, why are you letting this occur?" Byakuya raised a brow.

"I'm not letting this occur because I have the desire for them to fight and behead each other, but I let this occur because I need them to realize the worth of having patience and friends for support…"

"In the case of Fuyuki-fukutaicho, he wouldn't be trampled that easily and he won't realize this even after he had killed Ethime-san" Byakuya stated.

"Neither will Ethime-san…" Added the 4th bantai taicho. The other captains nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence "Now all we do is wait…"

* * *

**Seireitei**

"The situation is getting worst general-commander Yamamoto!"

"I think it is the best time to move… The attack is earlier than expected… that _Sosuke_…" he angrily spat the name to the one who he was talking to.

"General…. All those who are chosen are ready to move out and the remaining captains are also stationed at the gate to the real world… everything is according to plan… " one shinigami reported to him.

"I see… now then! Move out!!" he commanded.

* * *

**HUECO MUNDO**

"It seems that they have received our message, Aizen-sama" Kaname Tousen said as he bowed as a sign of respect.

"Really… then shall we greet them now?"

"As you wish… Aizen-sama" he pronounced it as crunchy as he ever would have mentioned it. Aizen looked aroung him for a brief moment, and there he spotted two Espanda.

"What are you eavesdropping at?" he raised a brow. The even numbered espanda, Uulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at him with sheepishly shaped eyes.

"We are not eavesdropping but we had just passed by to give you the reports on the prisoners…"

"Ah… do not call them prisoners… I might preferably listen to you if you address them as our precious guest…"

"AS you wish Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra riposted "The ill-fated taicho had been silent for quite sometime and is not eating her meal… I think she'll be of no use to us without life energy Aizen-sama…"

"Life energy or rather her physical body has nothing to do with her spiritual powers… it is better that she dies before the draining hour comes…"

"Hour?" Grimmjow spat.

"Yes, hour… in forty-nine hours the draining will start, in thirty-six hours the battle will start…."

"But, we have agreed that the execution of the battle and draining plan will be on the winter… it is halfway through summer…"

"A change of plans… Bring our little taicho to the lab" was all Aizen said before he left with the other espanda.

* * *

Reverie Ethime was down, Tsubasei was panting heavily, he drew a deep breath and hovered over Reverie who was bleeding all over. She tried to stand but failed, she only had her knees and her Zanpakuto for support, and she distorted back into her normal form.

"Why can't you understand Tsubasei?" she coughed some more blood. She was hit in a vital part and was suffering external and internal damages. She was just on the verge of dying.

"I'll throw the question back at you Rev, why are you so stubborn? Don't you want to save our taicho rather our friend? no?"

"It's not like that Tsubasei!! You're blinded by anger! Don't you see what you're doing?! What you're doing to Kimihiro-san!? Your zanpakuto!!"

"I don't care I don't want to lose someone close to me…. Again, Not now, not ever" Tsubasei raised his zanpakuto over Ethime, he strikes. With the small ounce of her strength she tried to intercept Tsubasei's assault.

* * *

The captains who were watching from above kept silent, but looking at the current situation their hands itch to stop Tsubasei from killing his co-subordinate.

"That's it… I can't let Ethime-san die in this instant…" breathe Unohana Retsu.

She jumped down in front of Tsubasei, her sword clashed with his.

"You have to stop this Fuyuki" she said calmly as ever.

"She's a hindrance to Ciry's safety!! Don't you want to save her too?!" he shouted as he placed force on his sword trying to throw Unohana back.

She jumped out of the way and grabbed the injured Reverie as fast as she could to a safe place. She let her lay down.

"Taicho… don't do something harsh on him…. I know that he's only doing what his heart is telling…" she coughed more blood.

"This is no time to worry about him; I need to heal you before you…" Unohana clipped her sleeves upwards as she was about to bring her hands over her she felt Reverie's hands stop her.

"Taicho… stop him before he reach Hueco Mundo… his heart will fail him before he even get a glimpse of C.C."

"Leave it to Hitsugaya-taicho… he'll stop him in time…" _I just wish_ she thought and proceeded to heal Ethime.

* * *

"Fuyuki, stop persuading Ethime already!!" Toushiro demanded.

"Why?" Fuyuki raised a brow.

"Can't you see that she's dying?!" he shouted.

"No, and I don't care about her either…."

"You're mad…." Byakuya whispered from his behind and tried to knock Fuyuki out but failedm Fuyuki knew Byakuya's movement well enough for him to dodge his flash step move.

"No …. Not yet… I have to get to Ciry…" he muttered as he tried to run away from the two captains.

"He's getting out of hand…" Toushiro said.

"We have to persuade him…. Even if it means to break him…" Byakuya replied, Toushiro just nodded and followed Fuyuki into the streets of Karakura.

* * *

**HUECO MUNDO**

**(After Ciry was taken by Uulquiorra and was brought to the lab )**

In the dark cellars, Orihime was comforting Ciry, the taicho's sobs became quiet until she just whimpered.

"Are you alright?" the calm voice of Orihime soothed her ear.

"I… I don't want them to take me there ever!" she replied with slight shakiness on her voice.

"Tell me what happened in there Ciry-san…" Ciry looked at Orihime for quiet a while as she battled in her mind if she was to tell her or not. It was to painful to share and to remember.

"I—I… I'm sorry…" she muttered.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE FUYUKI!!" Toushiro shouted as he followed the fukutaicho towards Urahara's but Fuyuki was too fast with those well built feather wings no one could catch up to him, well the 10th taicho could and he did as he knew he would.

Tsubasei flew close to Toushiro avoiding the child prodigy's sword with all his strength.

"You can't fly forever Fuyuki…"

"Neither can you!" he shouted and threw another skull bashing blow towards Toushiro, the child prodigy was thrown back by the force. It was no use Tsubasei was the 'God of Madness' at this time. The only thing left to do if not persuade him, is that Urahara can stop him before he entered the battle field without his comrades.


End file.
